


Tengoku

by MadaraS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Allxoc, F/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 76,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraS/pseuds/MadaraS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven flames, a flame that technically doesn't exist. A 'flame' that hasn't been since Primo's time. Isabella, the owner of this 'flame', has just landed in Namimori. What is the 10th generation of Vongola to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolong

**Prolong ******

Recently a catastrophe, happened killing many. The source of the catastrophe was an underground lab. The lab belonged to a Familiga that no one particularly liked. The lab is currently surround with a large number of guards. Walking amongst those guards is a scientist. He is trying to see if he can find something salvageable.

********

Looking through every room he possible can, he found one that has a huge safe that covers an entire wall. The room was filled with guards and the contents of the safe is being examined. It seems that only important documents were stored in there ,but when he was about to leave he heard commotion going on. In the back of the safe was a huge cell that contained a young girl around the age of 4. She was extremely bone and frail. Had cuts and bruises all over her body. 

********

The had no idea what to do with her. They were going to send her to be questioned until someone cut in. “I’ll take her,” the scientist proposed. The guards were a bit startled by this. What would he take this young girl for? “I will raise her as my own and teach her my ways,” he said nonchalantly. They can’t just give her up like that. Something really bad happened here. They can’t afford overlooking a possible witness.

********

“Give him the girl,” a voice , which just so happened to be their commander, demanded.

********

“But sir-,”

********

“Just give him the damn girl,” he commanded. They gave the scientist the girl.

********

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he said.

********

“Of course I do,” he said exiting the building.

********

That was the day that everything changed for her.

********

**9 years later ******

********

********

The young girl was a fast learn and had a knack for inventing. Her ‘Father’ loved her unconditionally. He had no problems whatsoever, that is until she turned 13. Apparently, someone investigated the catastrophe is looking for her to question. He didn’t really know what to do, but he did now that he wasn’t giving up his daughter. He packed up her things and sent her away. Hoping he made the right decision.

********

********

********


	2. Chapter 1 Clear Skies

Chapter 1 Clear Skies 

A young girl, who looks to be the age of 13, looked quite sad. ‘I can’t believe Dad is sending me here. But why so suddenly? Why at all? I hope he has a good reason for sending me,” The young girl thought.   
That young girl is Isabella Gurin. She is moving to Namimori, Japan because her Father thinks she needs a new start. She’s usually a really nice and happy person, but at the moment she is very sad because she is leaving her Father for the first time. ‘At least this can be a learning experience. I need to better myself’ she thought.

After the Flight

Isabella looked at the piece of paper in her hand. ‘ At least he gave me directions this time.’ she said walking towards her house.

20 minutes later

‘He gave me directions but no map. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Dammit Dad,’ Isabella thought. She was so out of it, she didn’t realise she was going to bump into someone until it was too late. The person she bumped into fell to the ground and started to panic.

“HIIIEEE!! G-gomen, g-gomen. I w-wasn’t paying a-attention,” the person said.

“That’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention either. I’m Isabella Gurin. Oops. I mean Gurin Isabella. I forget you say the last name first in Japan,” She said reaching her hand out to help the person up.

“I-im Sawada Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me T-tsuna,” he said. Suddenly a voice from nowhere stated, “ Dame-Tsuna it is very unbecoming of a Mafia boss to stutter”.

“HIIIIEEEE!! Are you following me? And I’m not gonna be a Mafia boss,” Tsuna said back.

‘Reborn? I’ve heard that name before but where? Mafia boss?’. She looked the ‘Mafia boss’ up and down.

‘He doesn’t look like a Mafia boss, but looks can be deceiving,’ she thought.

She looked up and he was gone. ‘Where did he go? Why am I so out of it today?’ She looked back to the paper in her hands. ‘Dammit, I could’ve asked him for directions’.

Tsuna’s POV

‘Who was that? I have never seen her before’. He thought.

“Reborn why did we leav-” He didn’t finish his sentence because of who was in front of him.

‘Kyoko-chan’ He thought. 

“Ciaossu,” Reborn said. “Ohayo” Kyoko greeted.

“Is this kid your little brother?” A girl that came from nowhere asked.

“U-uh no he’s not,” Tsuna replied. ‘What’s with all these people popping up out of nowhere. First Reborn, then Isabella, now this girl,’ he thought.

“Why are you wearing a suit?’ Kyoko asked.

“Because I’m in the Mafia,” was Reborn’s nonchalant reply.

‘Don’t tell Kyoko-chan such things’ Tsuna thought freaking out.

“That’s so cool. I have to go before I’m late for school,” Kyoko said walking away.

“Me too,” the other girl said leaving as well.

“Ciao, Ciao” Reborn replied.

“You like her don’t you?” Reborn asked.

“What? No, she’s the school idol. I can’t like her. She would never go out with someone like, but if I did get a chance to go out with her I would die happy,” he explained.

“Then die,” Reborn said as the chameleon on his hat turned into a gun.  
“Wah-”

Bang!

 

Isabella’s POV

“REBORN! I WILL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL,” a voice yelled.

‘Dying Will? What’s that?’ She thought. She shrugged her shoulders, ‘Whatever, At least I found the house’.

She looked through her bag and found the key for the house. She went in and shut the door. On the back of the door was a note addressed to her it read, 

Isabella, I took the liberty of enrolling you into middle school. You start tomorrow. Your uniform is in your room.  
-Dad

She looked around the house, in the fridge, in the cabinets and she found nothing.  
‘No food or supplies whatsoever. Yay, I’m going shopping. Note the sarcasm,’ She said looking around for her shoes. She saw something on the table. It was an envelope. She looked inside and found a note and a lot of money. The note read,

You’ll be getting an allowance once a month of $500. Spend it wisely.  
-Dad

“What am I going to do with all this money?” she sighed then shrugged her shoulders. “Onward to the shopping district”, she declared.

Many hours later. 9:03 pm

“That was by far one of the most stressful shopping trips ever,” she said while putting the groceries away.

“I need to go to sleep, but I need to brush my teeth though,” she looked through her bags until she found a toothbrush and toothpaste.

She stared at her reflection for a good ten minutes before she actually started brushing her teeth.

“I wonder what my mom looks like. She’s probably the reason I look the way I do. Because I look nothing like Dad. Purple hair, purple eyes, caramel skin, a bit too tall for my age. I’m such a freak. Who would like me? I need to clear my head. I wonder what tomorrow will bring,’ she thought walking towards her room to sleep.


	3. Mostly Sunny Then a Unexpected Storm

Chapter 2 Mostly Sunny then A Unexpected Storm

Early morning. 5:00 am

“I can’t sleep,” Isabella said looking at her clock. “I stayed up all night. My body isn’t used to the time change yet. It only makes sense since a 7 hour time difference is big,” she said getting up. “Might as well get some training done,” she got dressed then head downstairs. “Should I eat before or after training? After, that makes more sense,” she said locking her front door.

30 minutes later

She has been running for 30 minutes now and hasn’t found a good spot to train. She was going to change directions when she felt a shift in the air. 

‘Someone’s coming’. She kept walking the same direction until she heard someone greet her from behind.

“OHAYO,” the person yelled. 

She turned around and was greeted with an interesting site.

‘Silver hair and silver eyes. Interesting,’. “Ohayo,” she responded.

The boy just stared at her with a blank face. She noticed that a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

‘Is he blushing? I wonder why? Maybe he’s sick?’ she thought.

She walked towards him until she was close enough to touch him. She reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead.

‘Hmm. He doesn’t feel warm,’ she thought taking her hand down.

“Ano, are you ok?” she asked a bit concerned. He nodded his head timidly.

“Um ok then. I’m Gurin Isabella. Nice to meet you,” she introduced holding her hand out.

The boy took her hand then introduced himself, “S-sasagawa Ryohei”.

“I-i have to go,” he said while running like the devil was chasing him.

“What was that all about?” she asked continuing on her journey.

20 minutes later  
“Aha! Finally, I found somewhere to train,” she said walking into a park. ‘It looks to be deserted’ She thought. There was trash and leaves all over the place. “Better get this place cleaned up if I want to train,” she said picking up trash.

20 minutes later

“Until I get some trash bags, I’ll just leave this stuff in piles. Let’s get crackin’,” she said.

After training 7:10 Am

“I better head home and get ready Dad never told me what time class starts,” she said running towards her house.

20 more minutes

“The park isn’t that far from my house, that’s good,” she said entering her house.  
She took a shower then got dressed. Came back downstairs to make herself breakfast and a bento for lunch. After eating she grabbed her backpack and found a note and a map.

School opens 8 am and starts at 8:30 am.  
-Dad

She studied the map and came to a realization. “I live exactly 30 minutes away from school. Guess I better get going,” she said leaving.

At the School. 8 am

‘Great he gave me a map to the school not of the school. What’s with all this half-assed help?’ she thought, slowly reaching the school. She saw someone by the gate.

‘Maybe he can help me,’ she thought walking a bit faster.

“Ano can you help me find the front office?” she asked politely.

He turned to he and said, “Hn. Herbivore who are you?”

‘Herbivore? Aren't we all Omnivores. Even if I did eat only plants, I would be a vegetarian’ she thought.

“Oh, um, I’m the new student Gurin Isabella,” she answered.

“Hn,” was his only reply.

‘Does he only speak in ‘hn’?' she thought

He turned and started heading towards the building without saying a word.

‘Does he want me to follow him?’ before she could say anything he asked, without turning around, “Are you coming Herbivore?”.

She nodded and speed walked to catch up to him.

‘So he’s the quiet type,’ she concluded.

He lead her all the way to the front office without saying a word.

“Arigato,” she said with a smile.

He stared at her for a little while then walked away.

“Matte! What’s your name?” she asked intrigued.

“Kyoya,” he said as he continued walking.

‘Kyoya huh? Well, Kyoya, you have one strong ass aura,’ she thought heading into the office.

“Oh! You must be the other new student Gurin Isabella, right?” the secretary asked.

“Hai, that’s me,” she answered.

“Here’s your schedule and you’re in class 1-A,” she said handing her a piece of paper.

“Arigato,” she said taking the paper and leaving.

Classroom 8:30 am

Tsuna’s POV

“Class, today we have two new students,” the teacher.

‘Two? Reborn said there was only going to be one,’ Tsuna thought panicking.

Reborn, outside on a branch, was frowning. ‘Who is this other person?’ he thought.

Isabella’s POV

“Please intr-”

“Sawada-san?” Isabella asked.

“G-gurin-chan?” he questioned back.

“It’s quite nice to see you again,” she said with a smile.

“She’s so cute,” boy 1 said.

“How does Dame-Tsuna know her?” boy 2 asked.

“Wow, he’s so hot!” Girl 1 exclaimed.

“I think he’s foreign,” girl 2 said.

“Please introduce yourselves,” the teacher interjected.

“Oh! I forgot. I’m Gurin Isabella. Please take care of me,” she said bowing slightly.

Some of the boys in the class signed lovingly.

“Tch. I’m Gokudera Hayato,” he said coldly.

“Well Gurin since you know Sawada, please take the seat behind him,” the teacher suggested.

“Hai, Sensei,” she said walking towards the seat. She flashed Tsuna smile before sitting down.

“Gokudera you seat is in front of Mitsu,” the teacher explained. A girl in the back of the room raised her hand.

Gokudera ignored the teacher and went towards Tsuna’s desk. He glared down at him and said, “You”.

“M-me?” Tsuna asked pointing at himself.

Gokudera then proceeded to kick Tsuna desk, which resulted in Tsuna following over. Isabella stood up so fast it looked like she jumped up.

“What the hell is your problem,” Isabella asked angered.

“Who the fuck asked you to jump in, bitch?” he said just as angry.

Isabella didn’t respond. Well, not verbally. She punched Gokudera square in his face, causing his nose to bleed.

“Tsuna are you ok?” she asked reaching her hand down to help him up.

“H-hai, Gurin-chan, I’m fine,” Tsuna answered.

“Gurin, since you caused Gokudera’s pain, please assist him to the nurse,” the teacher said irritated.

Isabella signed quite loudly. “Hai, Sensei,” she said none to pleased.

She grabbed Gokudera by the arm then dragged him to the nurse.

“I never would’ve thought such a strong punch could come from someone like you,” Gokudera said.

“A girl?” she asked a bit irritated.

“No, a freak,” he said.

“Excuse me? What gives you the right to judge me? Like you're any better with your gray hair,” Isabella said angrily.

“It’s silver not gray,” he said with a tch mark on his head.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever here’s your stop,” she said walking away.

She was walking back to the classroom until she felt a presence behind her. “Who’re you?” she asked in battle mode. “I should be asking the questions. Who are you and who sent you? ”   
Reborn stated.

“Isabella Gurin. No one sent me. I came on my own regard,” she said not looking at him.

She turned around and saw a baby in a suit. Even though it was just a ‘baby’ she kept her guard up. She knew exactly what that pacifier means.

‘How come she isn’t fawning over?’ he thought a bit confused.

“Arcobaleno. What are you doing here?” she questioned intensely.

“How do you know me?” he answered with another question.

“Who doesn’t know about the greatest hitman in the world?” she replied rhetorically.

His fedora shadowed his face. “Hmm so, you know about the Mafia?” She nodded.

“Then die,” Reborn said firing his gun. But what happened, Reborn wasn’t ready for.  
She dodge the bullet and had her own gun pointed at his face.

“Just because I know of the Mafia, doesn’t mean I’m in the Mafia. It’s best to not assume. It makes an ass out of you and me,” she said calmly.

“Come to the volleyball game,” he demanded.

“And why should I listen to you? ” she asked with her gun still pointed at him.

“You might just see something you like,” he said with a smirk.

“I’ll think about it,” she said walking away.

“She’ll be perfect for the Familiga,” he said with a smirk on his face.

After the volleyball game

“Damn I missed it. I’ve only been here a day and people are already causing me problems,” She said with a sigh.

“REBORN! EXTINGUISH THE DYNAMITE WITH MY DYING WILL!!”

“That voice from yesterday,” she said walking towards the back of the gym. She saw Tsuna clad in nothing but his boxers.And Gokudera throwing dynamite

‘Well, this is a sight to behold. Hmm dynamite, interesting weapon. Wait, wow something must be wrong with me today. His name is Hayato, he uses dynamite. Smoking Bomb Hayato,' she thought.

“Correct. You made it right on time,” some one from her left said.

“Reborn. What is going on?” she asked watching the weird scene before her.

“Gokudera challenge Dame-Tsuna for Vongola Boss,” he informed.

“Triple bomb,” Hayato said. Some of the dynamite fell on the floor. Isabella’s eyes went wide. ‘He won’t dodge it in time,’ She thought.

Without thinking Isabella ran towards Hayato and pushed him out of the way. She landed on top of him. She waited for an explosion but never got one.

“Huh?” she turned her head and saw all the dynamite extinguished.She also saw Tsuna watching them. She looked down and realized she was still on top of Hayato.

She jumped up like she was on fire. “Gomen. I didn-” “Arigato for saving me,” he said not looking her in the eye.

“Your welcome,” she said with a slight blush on her face. 

“You helped me too,” Hayato said to Tsuna. He bowed before Tsuna and said, “I’m forever in your debt”. 

 

“Well, I’m no longer needed here. See you guys tomorrow,” she said walking away.

“That was interesting. I wonder who I’ll meet tomorrow?” she said opening the door to her house.


	4. Lightning Strikes Twice

Chapter 3 Lightning Strikes Twice

 

“No sleep again. Great,” Isabella said annoyed. She got out of bed and got dressed to train.   
“At least some good come from this,” she said leaving the house.

Time Skip

Isabella was walking to her training grounds, when she saw a little boy walking around looking confused.

‘What is a 5-year-old doing out at this time?' she thought approaching the boy.

“Are you lost?” she questioned him. He looked at her and exclaimed, “The Great Lambo-Sama is never lost”.

Isabella sweatdropped. He was shaking really bad and looked close to tears.

“Um well, Great Lambo-Sama, would you take help from a low peasant as myself?” she said playing along.

“Hai, but just this once,” he said.

She grabbed his hand and continued to the training grounds.

“W-where are we going?” he asked scared.

“Well, I need to train in order to be a good bodyguard for Lambo-Sama,” she said winking at him.

Lambo nodded his head and stayed quiet the rest of the journey.

Time Skip

Isabella was training like normal while Lambo was watching her in awe.

 

“A-ano, Bodyguard,” he called trying to get her attention.

She looked at him from what she was doing. "Hai, Lambo-Sama?"

 

“C-can you teach Lambo to do that,” he asked shyly.

She blinked a couple times. “Not right now,”. Lambo lowered his head down devastated. People always looked down on him because he was a kid.

“You need to work out first,” He looked up, surprised.

“You can’t jump into something as difficult as that with no prior experience. You will workout so that one day you may be able to do that. What do you say?” she asked.

He nodded his head quickly.

"Today. When I'm done with school, You start training, ok?" she asked.

 

“Ok”, he answered.

“Let’s go to my house then so I can feed you,” she grabbed his hand and headed home.  
Time Skip

Isabella just finished eating her breakfast when Lambo said he had to go.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

'Earlier he looked confused now he suddenly wants to leave,' she thought.

 

“Lambo needs to assassin Reborn,” he said proudly.

“Why?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Because Lambo is a hitman,” with that he left.

"I'm going to be training a 5-year-old hitman," she mused.

 

Time Skip At school

Isabella made it to school a bit later than she did yesterday. ‘I wonder if Lambo succeeded on his mission?” she thought.

“Is that little boy your brother?”

She turned to the voice that asked the question. She saw Lambo attached to Tsuna’s leg. ‘This is an interesting turn of events,’ she heading towards their direction until the hallway became deathly silent.

“Hibari-san,” she heard someone whisper from her left.

‘Hibari-san? Who’s Hibari-san?’ Her back was to Hibari, so she couldn’t see his face.

Tsuna took off running with Lambo still attached to his leg, Gokudera trailing after them. Isabella ran after them making sure she doesn't lose sight of them. Isabella was a fast runner but, there were a lot of obstacles in her way.When she finally caught up to them, they were outside.Lambo was crying and pulling something out of his afro.

 

When she finally saw what it was, her eyes went wide. ‘Is that a-’ Before she could finish her thought it went off.

"LAMBO!!" she screamed. Tsuna, Hayato, and Reborn turned to look at her. She ran towards where Lambo just stood. Only to find someone completely different when the smoke cleared.

A teenager with a cow print shirt was standing in the smoke.

“Oh geez,” the mystery person said.

“Nice to see you again, young Vongola 10th,” he said. He scanned the area a bit and saw Isabella.

“Amore mio,” he said lovingly to Isabella.

‘My love? Why is he calling me ‘my love’?’ she thought with a blush.

“I-i don’t know who you are,” she said.

“It’s me, Lambo,” he said.

Everyone’s eyes went wide except for Reborn.

“How is that possible?” Tsuna asked confused.

"The Ten-year bazooka," Reborn explained.

 

“Ten year bazooka?” Isabella questioned.

“It’s a secret weapon used in the Bovino family,” he said.

"A person hit with theTen-year bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only last 5 minutes," Lambo elaborated. 

 

"So you're 15-year-old Lambo?" Isabella asked.

 

“Si, amore mio,” he said with a smile.

Isabella’s face heated up. ‘Why does he keep repeating those ridiculous words?’.

Isabella was going to say something until she felt that something wasn’t right. Lambo’s aura changed drastically. It was much stronger and louder than before. It started off as a lite buzzing, now it’s mind numbing static.The sky became gray and dark clouds rolled in. Lightning could be seen between the clouds. In the blink of an eye, Lambo was struck by lightning.

“Reborn, I will never forgive you for what you did,”.

He charged towards Reborn at a breakneck speed.Lambo was about to make an impact, but Reborn used a transformed leon to stop him.Reborn hit him in the head with a cane, but that didn't stop him. He went to right hook Reborn in his face, but he jumped over his hand. Reborn shot at Lambo, he dodged them easily.Lambo formed a ball of lightning in his hand and shot it at him. Reborn dodged, or at least he thought he did. The lightning grew and became a cage, hold Reborn inside. Lambo put both his hands in front of Reborn. Lightning started to gather and form a ball. it was getting bigger by the second.

 

“This is what you get f-”

Poof!

“Lambo-san hungry,”

Everyone, except Reborn, sweatdropped.

 

‘Well that was anticlimactic,’ Isabella thought.

"Are you ok, Lambo?" she asked heading towards him.

 

"Hai, Isabella," he responded with a smile.

 

She stopped in her tracks. “How do you know my name? I never told you it,” she said looking at him suspiciously.

“A nice man from the future told me it,” he said.

“O-”

Ding!Dong!

“Got to go. See you later,” she took off running to class.

Time Skip Lunch

“Here Lambo, you can have some of my lunch,” Isabella offered.

“Arigato, Isabella,” he said eating happily.

‘He so innocent now, but apparently in the future he's quick to kill. What would cause such a change? And what he said, ‘My Love'. Why would he be calling me that? If he's calling me amore mio now, when I'm 13. He's probably calling me that in the future as well. Which means he's calling my 23-year-old self ‘My Love'.This is all so confusing," she thought eating slowly.

 

"Isabella, are you going to finish that?" he asked pointing at her food. She shakes her head then handed it to him.

 

‘Does our future relationship go beyond what I think it does?’ she thought. Her head was now hurting from thinking too much.

‘I guess only time will tell,’ she thought.

Ding!Dong!

She grabbed her stuff to go. “Lambo be good. School is almost over,”. She left to her class.

In the hallway

‘Today we give what we made in economics to the boys. Sadly I missed that class so I have nothing to give to Lambo. I’ll just make him some cake later,’ she thought walking into the classroom.

‘I’ll just be all the way over here. So I’m not in anybodies way.,’ she thought going to the farthest corner of the room.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to eat it?" an auburn haired girl asked Tsuna.

 

Tsuna jumped back in disgust. “Do you not like sweet things?” she asked with a frown.

‘Doesn’t she notice that her cake is now purple and has worms going through it,’ Isabella looked around the classroom.

‘Unless she has the ‘gift’ of poison cooking, there’s only one person I can think of that can do that,’ Isabella continued her search until she found who she was looking for.

‘Poison Scorpion Bianchi. What is she doing her,’ she thought eyeing her.

“Ooh! That looks good. Can I have some?” A black haired boy asked.

“Sure,” the girl answered.He then proceeded to take a piece of cake.

‘Are these people blind? You can clearly see something is wrong with that cake,” she thought.

"No,," Tsuna yelled.

 

Tsuna then smacked the cake out of their hands.There were two gunshots. Isabella looked around then she saw where they came from. in the building across the way was Reborn with a sniper rifle.He was shot in the head and stomach. A flame then appeared on his head.

 

“REBORN! I’LL EAT CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!”

‘So he's the one that does that,' she thought intrigued.

 

Tsuna was grabbing cake left and right, until there was none left.

“SAWADA!!” the boys yelled. 

"There's…. no more cake?" small voice from the doorway asked.

 

She turned towards the voice. ‘Lambo?’.

He started to cry. “Gotta….be…...calm,”.

Isabella tried her best to reach him, but many people were in her way.

 

‘Dammit, I won’t make it in time,’.

She tried to call out to him. “Lam-”

Poof!

‘I-it’s him,’ Isabella was blushing madly.

“Adult Lambo appeared,” Tsuna said.

Something inside of Isabella felt different. Her heart started beating faster. Her temperature rose.

‘What is this feeling?’ she was utterly confused.

“Romeo. You’re Romeo,” Bianchi said with a blush on her face.

‘Why is she looking at him like that?’ Isabella’s blood started to boil.

“You were still alive. Take this: Poison Cooking,” she took the triple layer cake she had and through it at him. He ducked out of the way.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Romeo. And I advise you not to look at me like that, I have a jealous wife,". He side-glance at Isabella. 

 

“Wife?! You’re only 15 years old,” Tsuna exclaimed.

“What can I say? I’m in love,” Lambo said.

Poof!  
‘That was romantic,’ Isabella thought.

Ding!Dong!

‘Better go before I’m late for class,’ Isabella thought running off.

Time Skip After School

“Come on Lambo, let’s go train,” she said grabbing his hand.

"Hai, Hai," he replied.

 

At the park

“Ok so the first thing I want you to do is run 5 laps around the entire park,” Isabella said.

The park was roughly 5 acres. So he had his work cut out for him.

He opened his as if to complain but said nothing. He nodded his head and started his running.

She raised her eyebrow. ‘Why didn’t he complain? If I was in his shoes, I would have kissed some ass to get out of this situation,” Isabella thought.

She didn’t know what to do with herself so she decided to sit and think. Which turned out to be the worse idea ever.

‘Future Lambo is really cute. But he said he was married. But he also called me his love. So does that mean I’m married to Lambo in the future?’ she shook her head wildly.

She was blushing badly. ‘N-no that can’t be it. There must be some sort of misunderstanding,’ she thought holding her head.Something touched her arm and she jumped. It was Lambo.

“L-lambo-s-san is f-finish,”. The poor boy was out of breath. 

She picked him up from off the ground and said,” You deserve a little break,”

Time Skip

‘Today was another interesting day. I’m a bit scared of what tomorrow might have in stored,’. She entered the house with a sleeping Lambo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three people to comment on each chapter, starting from this one, will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Partly Cloudy

Chapter 4 Partly Cloudy

Knock!Knock!Knock!

Isabella looked at her clock groggily. It read 5:13 am. 

‘Who the fuck would be out at this hour? The day I finally sleep is the day I get forced up,’ Isabella thought angrily.

She got up and headed downstairs. She got to the door and the person was still knocking on the door.

Knock!Knock!Knock!

She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. “What the fuck do you want?!” she yelled in their face.

“O-ohayo Isabella, L-lambo-San wanted to train early this morning. S-sorry if I woke you up,” Lambo said.

She calmed down when she heard what he wanted. “Ok Lambo, just let me get dressed first,” she brought him inside then she went upstairs.

She came back down dressed and ready to go. “Let’s go,” she went to the door and noticed the door handle was broken. 

‘Guess I have to buy a new one,’ she thought leaving the house.

At the Park

“You’re going to do 5 laps again,” she instructed. He nodded his head and started running.

Isabella sat down on a lone bench and started thinking. She didn’t think much because she fell asleep.

Dream

A woman was sitting on a porch with Adult Lambo sitting next to her. 

“Who do you think she will look like?” he asked while rubbing her stomach. 

“Hmm. Let me think,” she said while tapping her chin. “I think she’s going to look like you but my hair texture and color,” she answered.   
"Really? Well, I think she's going to look like you and have my hair texture and color," he responded with a smile. 

“Oh? Is that so? Let’s make a bet. When she is born if she has my hair color I get to name her and if she is born with your hair color you get to name her. Deal?” she asked.

“Deal,” he replied.

The dream started fading out and she heard someone calling her name.

“Isabella. Isabella wake up,”

Someone was shaking her arm. She jumped up. “Huh?” was her intelligent reply.

“L-lambo-san is a-all done,” he explained panting.

“Oh.Ok, let’s go,” she said grabbing his hand.

‘What in the hell was that?’

At Home 6:48 am

Isabella just pushed the door to enter the house. “Lambo, I’m going to make something to eat then I’m going to sleep for a little bit. Ok?” she asked.

“H-hai,” he was still a bit out of it.

She headed into the kitchen and started cooking. She finished cooking, she ate at the table with Lambo, then went upstairs to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Dream

A woman was sitting in a dojo with a traditional kimono on. It was black with Sakura petals on it. There was a tea set in front of her. It seems that she is waiting for someone. The door slides open to reveal a man in a suit. The woman turned with a bright smile on her face. 

“You finally made….it.. Why are you wearing that?” her smile was completely gone. 

“I have a mission,” was his reply. 

“But you said you were going to spend some time with us. What the fuck Kyoya?” tears were streaming down her face. 

He was just as upset as she was, he just wasn’t showing it. “There wasn’t anyone else that could do it. I’m sorry. When I come back I promise I will spend time with the both of you,” he kissed her head then her stomach. “I love you both,” he got up and left.   
The dream started fading out. Isabella felt a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw a puff of black hair.

‘Well this is an interesting arrangement,’ she thought. She looked at the in her room. 12:32.

‘I guess I skipped school today,’ she thought getting up. Lambo landed on the bed. He was blinking owlishly.

"Time to get up Lambo. We have to go to the store," she grabbed some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

 

She came downstairs to find Lambo ready to go. “To the shopping district,” she said.

Time Skip

Isabella bought a new door handle and a bit more food, since she has another mouth to feed. They were just wandering around the district until something in one of the windows caught her eye.

A silver necklace in the shape of bullhorns. ‘Wait isn’t that the same necklace Adult Lambo wears?’.

She went into the store to get a closer look. ‘Yep, that’s definitely it,’

“How much for this necklace?” she asked the owner.

“$250,” he replied.

She cringed. ‘That’s half my allowance. What if someone else is to give him the necklace? What if I’m wasting my time?’ she was very deep in thought.

She sighed loudly. “Come on Lambo, let’s go,”

They left the shop, walking aimlessly. ‘Is that a cake shop? I owe Lambo a piece of cake,’.

“Hey Lambo, you want some cake?” she asked.

“Cake, cake, cake,” he responded.

“I guess that answers that,” she said laughing.

Time Skip

They exited the cake shop. “Lambo, where would you like to go now?” she asked him.

“Lambo-san would like to go to the park,” he said.

“Ok,”

They reached the park. Lambo took off towards the swings.

‘At least his training is doing some good,’ she thought.

Isabella sat down on one of the empty benches reading a book. Suddenly it became dark. She looked up to see some guys in front of her.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here all by yourself?” one of the guys asked.

“I’m here with my friend,” she said.

“Where is he?” he asked looking around. She pointed towards the swing.

“Gyuhaha. Lambo-sama is the greatest,”.

She sweatdropped.

“Hey why don’t you ditch the kid and hang with us?” another guy asks.

“No thanks,” she said nonchalantly.

“That’s kinda funny because it seems to me that you think you have a choice,” the first guy said.

One guy reached for her arm. she elbowed him in the face. He stumbled backward.

 

“If you think I’m going down without a fight then you're sadly mistaken,” she said getting into a battle stance.

‘5 against 1. Let’s see who wins,’

Two of the guys lunged at her. She ducked then punched one in the face and the other in the stomach.

Another guy tried to punch her, but she caught his hand and twisted it. She then proceeded to flip him over her shoulder, landing on the ground, passing out.

 

The next guy, she swept his feet from under him, then stomped him in the chest. She started looking for their leader. She found him with a knife to Lambo’s neck.

“Now if you don-”

Bang!

She shot him in the head. Blood flew everywhere landing, on the grass, on the swings, on Lambo. The guy dropped to the floor, Lambo as well. He got up and went towards Isabella. She had a glazed look in her eye. Lambo grabbed her free hand. She jumped out of her trance.

“Lambo-san is ready to go now,” he said.

She nodded her head and started walking home. ‘I-i just killed someone,’ she thought as tears ran down her face.

Unbeknownst to them, someone saw the whole thing.

What she didn’t know that she just created her first illusion.

Time Skip

Isabella and Lambo were going to enter the house until someone stopped them.

"I saw what you did back there. I'm impressed," the person said.

 

She turned and saw the guy that helped her to the office the first day of school. She forgot his name.

“Um, I’m sorry but I forgot your name,” she said.

“Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya,” Kyoya said.

‘Kyoya? “What the fuck Kyoya?” is he the one from my dream? No, that’s not possible,’ she thought.

“May I come in?” he asked.

“Um, sure. I’m making hamburger steak for dinner,” she said opening the door.

Isabella went to the kitchen. Lambo and Kyoya sat at the table.

They sat in silence the entire time. Lambo to scared to talk. Kyoya not caring to talk.

 

“Hope you guys don’t mind water to drink,” she said with a nervous smile on her face.  
They ate in silence until Lambo was done.

“Lambo-san has to go home now,” he said leaving the table.

“Do you need me to walk you home?” she asked getting up as well.

“Iie, Lambo-san can get home by himself,” he answered.

“Oh.Ok then make it home safely,” she said seeing him to the door.

He nodded then waved goodbye to Isabella.

“Sayonara. See you tomorrow,” she said.

She walked back into the dining to see Kyoya still there.

“Don’t you have to go home too?” she asked.

He shook his head ‘no’.

“Ok,” she picked up the dishes and the glasses they used and took them to the kitchen to wash them. She’s been washing the dishes for a little while now when she heard movement in the dining room.

‘Is he going home now?’ she thought then she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly she felt pressure on her back and arms snake around her waist. She felt hot breath on her ear.

‘What in the fuck is he doing?’

"I want you to fight me. Every day," he demanded.

 

“I-i can’t do that,” she stammered blushing like crazy.

“Do you want to go to jail instead?” he asked.

“Wha-”

“You did kill someone,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I-i guess I’ll fight you then,” she said defeated.

“And also make me lunch too. I like hamburger steak,” he released her then left.

“I highly doubt this is what Dad had in mind for a ‘new start’”.


	6. Chapter 5 Rays of Sun

Chapter 5 Rays of Sun

“Great so I’m back to no sleeping,” Isabella said frustrated. She got up and did her morning routine. 

‘I guess Lambo’s being trained in the afternoon today,’ she thought.

She was walking to the park, when half way there she realized someone was following her. She stopped in her tracks.

“Whoever you are, you better show yourself,” she said in a battle stance.

“I-i’s just me. Ryohei,” he said revealing himself.

“Oh. Ohayo. it’s nice to see you again,” she said with a smile.

He blushed intensely. “I-i saw you yesterday at the shopping district. A-and I saw you eyeing this so I bought it for you,” Ryohei said taking something from out of his pocket.

He handed it to her then he took off before she could say thank you.

 

“How did he see me yesterday, when I was there during school hours?” she shrugged her shoulders then opened the small rectangle box. She opened it and her eyes went wide. “How the hell did he afford this!?” she yelled. It was the horn necklace from yesterday. “I can’t believe he would buy this for me? This is only the second time I’ve seen him,” she was blushing really bad.

This may be only Isabella's second time seeing him, but Ryohei has seen her many times. He's subtly stalking her. 

 

She continued to the training grounds with a lot on her mind.

Time Skip At School

Isabella just reached school with her new accessory on. ‘It would be very rude if I didn’t wear it,’ she thought walking past Kyoya.

“Don’t forget,” he said.

“Hai, hai,” she said passing him.

In Class

She was fingering the necklace on her neck. ‘I really need to find him and tell him thank you,’ Isabella thought.

Someone was glaring at Isabella. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw the same girl from the other day.

‘Why is she glaring at me?’ she thought.

Kyoko’s POV

‘Why does she have that? Did he buy that for her? No, this can't be. Onii-chan is supposed be with Hana, not her. I need to talk to Onii-chan,' she thought.

 

She was watching Isabella with distaste in her eyes.

‘How could this bitch ruin my plans? I'm mean really? She just looks like a lost lamb. Well, this lamb wandered the wrong way,' she thought.

 

Ding!Dong!

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Everyone got up and headed their separate directions.  
Isabella got up and left the classroom.

‘I wonder where that bitch is going,’ she thought turning to Hana to talk.

 

Isabella POV 

“If I were Kyoya where would I be? Patrolling maybe? Let’s check the disciplinary committee room first,” she said starting to walk then stopping immediately.

“Wait, I have no idea where the disciplinary committee room is. He never told me where it is,” she said thoughtfully.

“For crowding, I will bite you to death,”. She heard not that far away.

“There he is,” she said walking towards the commotion.

When she came to the scene, she saw people knocked out on the ground.

“So being in the disciplinary committee basically means you get to beat up people,”   
she said with a slight smile.

“Hn,” he said walking away.

‘Note to self, whenever Kyoya walks away after saying ‘hn’, it means follow him,’ she thought following him.

In the disciplinary committee room

Kyoya went and sat at his desk. Isabella sat on one of the sofas.

They just sat in an awkward silence. Well for Isabella it was awkward, Kyoya didn’t look fazed. He was looking at her as if he was expecting something.

“Hn,” he said.

‘Um, what? Does he want something?' Isabella thought confused. 

 

“Hn,” he said again.

"Um Kyoya, Can you please speak in English and not in sounds? I understand that you don't speak much, but I can't understand you nor can I read minds," she said nervously. 

 

“Oh? And why should I do such a herbivorous thing?” he said narrowing his eyes. 

“Um, m-maybe someone wants to hear what you have to say?” she said.

‘I regret ever speaking,’ she thought.

“Fine,” he said.

“Wait, what, really,” she said looking at him.

He nodded.

‘Well, that went better than expected,’ she thought.

She felt a shift in the air. ‘Something doesn’t feel right,’.

Isabella jumped from the couch and rolled on the floor into a kneeling position.

In place of where she was sitting was a tonfa.

She looked from the tonfa to Kyoya then back to the tonfa and then to Kyoya again.

“What the hell was that about?” she asked.

“For making such a request I will bite you to death,” he said getting up from his chair.

“Wait what but you agre-”.

She jumped again dodging another tonfa.

“Yes I agreed but you need to be punished,” he said approaching her.

“For what?” she asked.

“For being a herbivore,” he said.

Before she could respond he was right in front of her. He aimed to hit her in the head with the tonfa from off the coach.

She grabbed it with her hand. She winced then said," Gosh what were going to do bash my skull in," she said.

 

He had a smirk on his face.   
He backed away from her going back to his desk.

"Hn, you did well. You're in the committee," He said going back to his paperwork.

 

“Committee? You mean the Disciplinary Committee? But that’s not what you called me here for. Didn’t you want to fight?” she asked walking towards the sofa, confused.

“We did,” he said.

“You mean that just know? But that wasn’t anything,” she said

“You caught my attack,” he said doing his work.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at her hand then winced.

A bruise was forming in the hand she used to catch his attack.

“Go to the nurse’s office,” he said looking at her.

She nodded and got up and left.

With Tsuna and friends

Hayato’s POV

‘That woman is nothing but trouble. She did save me but what motive does she have. Maybe she’s trying to get to the Tenth. That makes sense. She defended him. Trying to get him to trust her. Then she showed up when that Stupid cow was causing problems. Then she showed up when I challenged the Tenth. She’s after the position. I won’t let her do that,’ He thought looking determined.

“Gokudera, What’s with that look?” Takeshi asked.

"It's none of your damn business baseball freak," Hayato yelled.

 

“Hayato, that’s not nice,” someone said.

“Aniki!” he said with a pained expression. He fell to the ground.

“Tsuna take him to the nurse,” Reborn said.

“Why me?” he asked.

“Do it or you die,” Reborn said with a transformed Leon in his hands.

"HIIIIEEEEEE!! Ok, ok. I'll take him," Tsuna said.

 

He struggled to pick Hayato from off the ground. I was futile. Tsuna then heard a click and struggled faster knowing Reborn just cocked his gun.

“Let me help you Tsuna,” Takeshi said.

"Ahh thanks, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said with gratitude.

 

Takeshi practically flinged Hayato over his shoulder.

Tsuna sweatdropped. ‘I don’t think he would appreciate that,’ he thought.

At the nurse’s office

Hayato was laying on one of the beds. Tsuna and Takeshi went to class. He was waking up slowly, the nurse was attending to someone in the bed next to him.

 

He got a better look at the person. His eyes went wide. ‘It’s her,’.

Isabella’s Pov

“Now how did you get this bruise again?” the nurse asked.

“I tripped and landed on my hand,” she lied easily.

“Oh well maybe you should be a bit careful next time,” she said.

‘Is it me or was she being rude,’ she thought narrowing her eyes.

She felt someone glaring at her.

‘What’s with people and glaring at me,’ she turned and saw Hayato.

“Stay away from the Tenth,” he said menacingly.

“Who?” she asked.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me bitch, you know exactly who I’m talking about,” he said sitting up.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talking about, but I do know you need to stop talking to me in that tone," she said standing up.

 

Hayato stood up with dynamite in his hands. “Let’s go then,” he said.

Isabella jumped back from Hayato to create room between them. Hayato lite some dynamite and threw them towards her. Isabella pulled out sword without a blade. Hayato smirked. ‘This girl doesn’t know what she’s gotten herself into,’ he thought.

Suddenly the ‘sword' lite up and where the blade should be was red flames. She swung the sword at the dynamite and the flame on the dynamite disappeared.

 

Hayato stood there shocked. ‘W-what the fuck is that,’ he thought.

Isabella had a shit eating grin on her face. “What you got nothing to say now? Just a few seconds ago you looked so smug looking as if you won. Come on then you wanted this,” she said getting into position.

Hayato became determined. ‘If I can't beat her then I have no right to be Tenth's right-hand man,'.

 

Hayato gathered more dynamite than before and threw them at her again.

Isabella scoffed. She swung her ‘sword' so fast it looked as if she didn't move at all. The dynamite landed lifelessly on the ground.

 

“I guess it’s my turn now,” she ran at a breakneck speed towards him.

‘So fast,’ he thought.

She was right in front of him. Hayato braced for impact he closed his eyes. When he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes to find no one in front of him. Suddenly he felt a pain in the back of his neck and crumpled onto the floor. Isabella apparently karate chopped him in the back of the neck leaving him paralysed.

 

He tried getting up. “Why can’t I get up?” he asked.

“Because I hit a pressure point in your neck. Have fun with the floor,” she said leaving.

Unbeknownst to them, Reborn saw the whole thing.

‘It seems she’ll be bringing more bad than good to the family,’ He thought.

After School, At the gate

“Dammit I forgot to find Ryohei,” she said out loud.

“Y-you were looking for m-me,” someone from behind her said.

She turned and found the exact person she was looking for.

“Yes I was I wanted to say thank you for buying me this,” she said touching the necklace. “O-o that was n-nothing,” he said. 

“I still want to say thanks,” she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

She turned and took off running, "See you later Ryohei,".

 

At the Training grounds

When she got there Lambo was already running his laps.

She felt a presence. “Kyoya I know it’s you no need to hide,” she said.

"Hn, How did you know it was me." he asked sitting beside her.

 

“Every since I can remember, if I’m around someone for a long time I can tell their aura’s from others,” she explained.

“Are you coming over for dinner again?” she asks looking at him.

“Hn,” he said.

“Kyoya,” she said warningly.

He signed. “Yes, I will,”.

“Good,” she said with a smile.

“Isabella I’m done,” Lambo said.

“Already? It seems your workout is doing well,” she said.

“Tomorrow we’ll up your exercise and start some training,” she said.

At the house

‘I made some new friends and some enemies but all in all I love it here. I know tomorrow’s going to bring something great,’.


	7. Chapter 6 Trouble Brewing

Chapter 6 Trouble brewing

“Where is she?” an authoritative voice asked.

“U-um sir, we u-um lost track of her,” someone else said.

“What!? How could you possibly lose her? She is our ticket to being the top Mafia Familia. We are better than the Vongola all we need to do is find her and we’ve won,” he said with a corrupted smile.

“Is she that strong?” another one.

The Leader started to chuckle darkly until it turned into a horrific.

“Strong? She’s above strong. If she unlocks all her abilities she will be a god and if we have and control her we will be the gods,” he explained.

“But if we had her before how did we lose her in the first place?” someone asked.

“Arcobaleno,” he growled.

“This time we will not let him or any of the other’s stop us from succeeding,” he said.

“Find her and bring her to me,” he said.

“Hai, Boss,” they all said.

With Isabella

“Yeah I actually slept last night,” she said with a smile.

‘It’s Saturday, which means no school, well no school for me,’ she thought.

“What am-,”

Knock!!Knock!!Knock!!  
“I guess I’m going to answer the door,” she said.

At the Door

She opened the door to reveal Lambo and Kyoya.

“Lambo-san is here to train,” Lambo said.  
Isabella then turned to Kyoya expecting an answer.

“Hn, I wanted to come over,” he said. “Ok well you two can wait in the living room while I get ready,” she said leading them inside.

At the Training Grounds

"Instead of five laps you're going to be doing 10," Isabella said going towards a bench.

 

Lambo frowned. “But that’s too many. You said Lambo-san stamina increased and you also said you also said you were going to start training me,” he said pouting.

“You’re a hitman right?” she asked. He nodded.

“Sometimes as a hitman, you’re going to need to run or do other things for a really long time. So running a lot will help you do things without getting tired easily. When you’re done running, we’ll start the training. Ok?” she explained.

“Ok,” he said sadly. He started his laps.

Isabella signed. ‘I killed someone the other day. I took someone’s life. How could I do that? Lambo didn’t look that scared. I guess because he’s a hitman and I think he’s also in the Mafia not 100% sure. But Kyoya,” she looked at him from the corner of her eye, “He didn’t seem scared at all. Even though I haven’t known him for a long, I know he has some quirks to him. But above all that he’s still human and should be a bit appalled or upset or something. Not impressed. I wonder why he was? Maybe I should ask him,’ Isabella concluded.

“Kyoya?” she started.

“Hn. Yes,” he said.

“Why were you impressed that I k-killed someone?” she finished a bit shaken.

“I wasn’t impressed because you killed someone. I was impressed by your fighting skills,” he explained.

‘That makes sense. But why isn’t he feeling weird or avoiding me because I’m a murderer?’ she thought.

“Kyoya, why do you still talk to me even though I’m a murderer?” she asked bluntly.

‘Might as well get it all out,’ she thought.

Kyoya looked off into the distance with a weird look on his face. He signed.

“Because I know where you come from,” he said not looking her in the face.

“I don- Wait do you mean?” she asked. He nodded.

“Oh,” she said. 

There was a long silence.

Isabella had a small smile on her face.

“Well I guess we’re murderers together then,” she said with a smile.

“You’re not going to ask how or why it happened?” he asked.

“Iie. Why should I? I killed him because he threatened someone I knew for only a couple days. If you killed someone I think you might have a bit of a more valid reason. I mean as a human I would try my best to help another person but to kill for someone I hardly know is a bit brash,” she said with a smile still on her face.

Kyoya smiled so small it was barely noticeable, but she saw it anyway.

 

“I-isabella I-i’m done,” Lambo said walking towards them.

“Good. Let’s get started on the training,” she said getting up.

“C-can’t I have a break?” he pleaded.

"A break? You're a hitman. Hitmen don't get breaks. If you're in the middle of a fight and you get tired, do you think your opponent will give you a break if you ask for one? Of course not. You need to be able to withstand long fights and other things. The things you do now will shape the way you are in the future. If you're capable of doing all these things now, in the future you'll be unstoppable. These are some reasons as to why I don't give breaks. Now come on so we can get things started," she said.

 

“Hai,” he said inspired.

“What we’re doing from today on out, is practice dodging,” she said, standing in front of him.

“Dodging?” he questioned.

“Hai. Whether you’re a master at fighting or just starting out. You need to be able to dodge things. May it be attacks, weapons, or more importantly bullets,” she explained.

She pulled out her gun then proceeded to change the clip. Lambo gulped. Kyoya was looking at them with interest.

“Herbivore,” Kyoya called.

Isabella turned to him confused.

“Who is he calling herbivore. Is he calling me that’ she thought slightly annoyed.

“Kyoya, I hope you’re not calling me that unless you want something bad to happen,” she said balling up her empty hand into a fist.

He raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t mind before,” he said.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you. You call me by my name or I'm giving you an awful nickname," she said crossing her arms.

 

“Isabella, can you train me?” he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat.

‘The way he said my name was ...breathtaking," Isabella thought with a blush on her face.

 

“W-what did you say?” she stuttered.

“Can you train me?” he asked again.

“What? Train you for what? You’re strong as it is,” she said bewildered.

“That is true, but getting stronger isn’t a bad idea. And I haven’t fought against someone on the same level as me,” he elaborated.

"Um ok well I guess I can after I train Lambo," she said. He nodded, agreeing.

 

“Ok back to training. This gun if filled with rubber bullets. So If you get hit by one you won’t get mortal injured or die,” she said cocking her gun.

“You’re going to try to dodge as many as possible. We’re going to begin now,” as soon as she said that she pulled the trigger.

Lambo got hit in the arm with a bullet.

“You need to try and predict where I’m going to shoot,” she said firing another shot.

He was hit in the leg. "Hmmm," she said.

 

She sat down on the ground. “Lambo come sit with me. Kyoya you too,” she said.

They both came and sat in front of her.

“Ok now I want both of you to close your eyes,” she said.

Lambo closed his eyes immediately. Kyoya, on the other hand, looks a bit reluctant.

 

“How exactly is this going to help us,” he asked.

"When I was younger and my Father was working, I would sit and meditate. One day while I was meditating I found this sort of …. light. Wait, no, not a light, a flame. Once I found it everything was suddenly better. Ever since that day, I check to see how my flame is doing. The bigger and brighter the flame is, the stronger you are. If you train regularly it will grow. So try the best to find your flames," she explained.

 

With this explanation, Kyoya proceeded to close his eyes.

20 minutes later

There was a shift in the air. The air became heavy like it does when there’s a thunderstorm. Isabella can her a bit of electricity. She looked at Lambo.

‘He’s found it,’ she thought.

Lambo opened his eyes and looked confused.

“Nee, Isabella, what if it didn’t look like a flame?” he asked her.

“Well, what did it look like?” she asked.

“Lightning?” he questioned not knowing himself what it looked like.

“That’s interesting. Do you feel any different?” she asked.

“Yes! Lambo san feels energized. And he can feel things,” he said looking around him.

“Oh? What do you feel?” she asked looking around as well.

“There’s something in that tree up there,” he said pointing at a very tall tree.

Isabella got up and looked in the tree. She looked for a good 5 minutes.

 

"I don't see anything in-. Oh, I see a bird," she said.

 

“That’s quite interesting and seems useful,” she said coming back to sit in front of them.

“Kyoya any luck?” she asked.

Kyoya shakes his head ‘no'.

 

She looked up at the sky, it was getting late.

“I guess we have to continue this tomorrow it’s getting late,” she said standing up.

"Hn, I'm going to do some rounds around the town. See you tomorrow," he said getting up and leaving.

 

“It seems it’s just you and me Lambo. Come let’s go,” she said grabbing his hand.

At the House

Lambo and Isabella were eating at the table.

“Lambo san has to go,” he said getting up.

“Wait Lambo. Do you go to school,” she asked it’s been bothering her for a while.

“Iie, Lambo san doesn’t go to school,” he said.

“Oh ok, Well see you tomorrow,” She said.

Lambo nodded then left.

‘Hmm, if he's not going to school maybe I can homeschool him,' she thought heading upstairs.

 

In her room

"Time for some well-deserved meditation. every since I landed I haven't had time to meditate," she said.

 

She sat on her bed then closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

Before her was a bright Orange flame. The flame she was used to. But she noticed something next to the orange flame. There was a small green ball of electricity.

‘What is this? I have never seen it before."Nee, Isabella, what if it didn't look like a flame?" he asked her.

 

“Well, what did it look like?” she asked.

"Lightning?" he questioned not knowing himself what it looked like,". Is this what Lambo saw? And if so then why do I have it?'


	8. Chapter 7 Calming Rain

Chapter 7 Calming Rain

5 am

‘It seems I went to sleep while meditating. But that green lightning, why do I have it?’ she thought.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock. It read 5:08 am.

‘Better get ready for when the boys come,’ she thought getting up.

She did her morning routine and went to make something to eat.

The doorbell ringed.

 

‘I have a doorbell? Since when? And if they knew I had a doorbell why didn’t they use it before?’ she answered the door annoyed. It was Lambo and Kyoya.

“Why haven’t use used the doorbell before?” she asked leaving the house.

“Lambo san can’t reach the doorbell,” Lambo said.

She turned to Kyoya for an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders.

 

She sighed. “Well from now on can you use the doorbell?” she asked. They both nodded.

At the Training Grounds

“Start your laps and Kyoya you can start meditating,” she said sitting on a bench.

The boys did exactly what she instructed.

‘If that green lightning is what Lambo sees as his ‘flame’, does that mean I have another flame? And if so how? Actually that reminds me of when I fought Gokudera. Why was the blade red and not orange like it should’ve been. Why is all of this happening all of a sudden?’ she thought.

Her thinking caused her head to hurt a little. She decided to take a little nap.

Dream

The same woman from before was running through the forest in pouring rain, but she wasn't pregnant. She actually looked younger. "Where is he? Where is he?" she asked herself. She continued to look frantically for someone. She stopped then turned sharply to her left. A few meters away from her was a man in his mid-twenties. Not to far from him was a bamboo sword. She ran to his side.

 

“Are you ok? Why didn’t you ask for back up?” she asked frantically checking him for wounds.  
“If I knew something like this was going to happen I would’ve asked you sooner,” he said.

“What are-”

“Isabella Angela Gurin-Bovino, Will you marry me?” he asked pulling a ring from out of his suit.

Her eyes went wide, tears started flowing down her cheeks.

“Yes,” she said then kissed him.

Isabella was being shaken awake. She turned to her right and saw Lambo. 

“Lambo san is done with his laps,” he said slightly out of breath.

She got up and checked her gun, making sure that the bullets were rubber.

Without any warning, she shot at Lambo. He dodged successfully. She smiled.

 

She took out another gun and checked the clip. Once she finished checking it. She rained bullets on Lambo.

 

He dodged 5 out of 30. He was ok. She continued to rain bullets on him until he landed flat on his back out of breath. From the Three rounds of dodging bullets. He dodged 5 out 30, 7 out of 30, and finally 6 out of 30. So he dodged 18 out of 90.

“Kyoya how’s it coming,” she asked him.

He shakes his head ‘no' then got up. "I'm going to do some rounds around the town," he said leaving.

 

Isabella signed. ‘He’s frustrated,’ she thought.

“Lambo wo-”

“Lambo san has to leave,” he said getting up.

"Oh, ok," she said a little discouraged.

 

He waved goodbye then left.

“I guess I’m getting lunch by myself,” she said leaving the training grounds.

 

Around the Town

‘What am I eating today? I haven’t really looked around the town. Better late than never,’ she thought.

She turned to her right and a restaurant that caught her eye.

‘Takesushi. I never had sushi before. I hope it’s good,’ she thought entering.

“Welcome to Takesushi,” someone from behind a counter said.

She went and sat at the bar.

“What would you like?” he asked.

“I’m not quite sure. I never had sushi before,” she said.

“Is that so? In that case then you can have some on the house,” he said grabbing some salmon.

“Oh there’s no need for that,” she said bashfully.  
He shook his head. “If you never had it before you should at least get it for free even if you don’t like it,” he said preparing the sushi.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

?Jingle?

“Hi Tou-san,” someone said from behind her.

“Takeshi, go get changed so you can help me out here,” he asked.

“Hai,” he said.

A few minutes later the boy came to stand beside his Father. Isabella glanced up at him and she notice a few things.

 

‘That smile of his. It’s very fake. He also looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?’ she thought.

“Aren’t you the new student Isabella Gurin?” he asked with the fake smile still on his face.

“Um yes. How do you know me?” she asked.

“We’re in the same class. I’m Yamamoto Takeshi,” he said.

“Oh. Sorry about not recognizing you,” she said.

“No, it’s fine,” he said.

“Here’s your sushi,” he said handing her a plate.

" Arigato," she said.

 

“Itadakimas,” she said before eating a piece of sushi.

"Oh, my Kami. This taste so good," she moaned eating another piece of sushi.

 

“Does all sushi taste like this?” she asked.

"No, it's just ours," Takeshi's dad said laughing.

 

“So how do you like Namimori so far?” Tsuyoshi asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I guess I like it, but sadly I don't have many friends.

 

“I’m sure you’ll get some more, you seem like a nice girl. Takeshi,” Tsuyoshi called.

“Hai?” he asked looking up from what he was doing.

“Come show Isabella-chan around,” he instructed.

Takeshi looked at the fish he was cutting up.

“But you as-”

“I have it covered here. It was a slow day anyway,” he said.

Takeshi went upstairs to change. He came back down in 10 minutes.

In Town

“Where would you like to go?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Uh … Oh What do you like to do for fun?” she asked.

“Play baseball,” he said.

“Ok then let’s go play,” she said.

He stopped in his tracks. "Really?" he asked unsurely.

 

"Of course. I mean you got stuck with me might as well do something you like to do. Also, I don't really know hwhat to do here," she said with a smile.

 

He smiled as well, but it was still fake.

 

At the Baseball Field

“I’m actually the captain of the team,” he said handidecided to take turns batting.The ball came towards Isabella and she hit it with all her might. It went over the fence. She made a home run.

“Hahaha. It seems you’re very good yourself,” he said.

The laugh sounded real.

Isabella smiled brightly. ‘That was a very lovely laughng her a glove.

“Really you must be a great player to be the team captain,” she said.

“Hahaha. Yeah I am,” he said.

Isabella cringed. ‘Gosh. Even the laugh was fake. What appened to him that he has such a mask,’ she thought.

“Let’s get started,” he said.

They played catch for a little while then they ,' she thought.

 

They continued to alternate batting for 30 minutes before deciding to leave.

“That was a lot of fun,” he said.

"Yeah, it was. I hope we can do it again sometimes," she said with a smile.

 

“Sure. See you tomorrow,” he said with a smile, a real one, leaving.

“Wait Takeshi,” she said gaining his attention.

He stopped and stared at her.

“Your smile is absolutely beautiful when it’s not fake,” she said leaving.

He stood there wide eyed.

‘How could she have possibly noticed? Am I that obvious? How come she is able to notice and no one else?' he thought with a serious look on his face.

 

The next day

She got up and did her normal routine then she left for training. Lambo and Kyoya were going to be trained later this evening.

She went through the day like she usually did but with the new addition of getting glared at by both Hayato and the auburn haired girl.

She ate lunch with Kyoya and received her ‘uniform'. Even though it was only a jacket with a Disciplinary Committee armband pinned to it. She has to wear it everywhere she goes. In and out of school. She decided that she'll start wearing it tomorrow.

 

After School  
‘I don’t feel like heading to the training grounds just yet,’ She thought wondering around the school grounds. 

She came across the baseball field and say the team practicing. She went to the bleachers and watched them practice.

After practice

Takeshi and a few other players were still there. Isabella was making her down to the field to talk to Takeshi. When she got close enough she overheard what the players were saying to Takeshi and she wasn't happy.

 

“You were really good out there Takeshi, if you keep it up we’ll win the championship for sure,” boy 1 said.

"Yeah, he's right. Make sure you train a lot and don't slack off," boy 2.

 

“You need to make sure we win by doing better,” boy 3 said.

Isabella was absolutely pissed.

“How dare you say such a thing to him. He was great. While you three were slacking off. Is that what you do? Make Takeshi over work himself so you don’t have to do anything? That’s so low and pathetic. You should be grateful such a great player is even on your team. Yet her you are using him,” she said getting closer to them.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” boy 2 asked.

“I think I’m the girl who’s going to kick your ass,” she said livid.

Without even breaking a sweat, Isabella knocked out the boys.

"These guys, whether you did or didn't consider them your friends, aren't. They're just using you, it's quite obvious to see. They only talk to you because you're great at baseball and only concern themselves about you when it pertains to baseball. They mean nothing. They don't see how good of a person you are, they only see you as a ticket to win. You should find yourself new and better friends. Because you deserve better than these ones that only use you," she explained.

 

She turned to leave but was stopped when she felt a pull on her wrist.

“Isabella….Arigato,” he said with a small smile.

“Your welcome,” she said. She went on her way leaving Takeshi to his thoughts.  
It started to rain, but it wasn't a harsh rain. It was soothing like it speaks to him.Takeshi never felt as good as he did today. Someone has finally broken through his mask and saw the real him. Takeshi looked up to the heavens and smiled.


	9. Chapter 8 Heaven's Turmoil

Chapter 8 Heaven’s Turmoil

“Ok so it’s one night I sleep one night I don’t,” she said getting up.

She did her morning routine and then headed out.

At the Training Grounds

“Ok I need to strengthen my lightning flames,” she said to herself.

She sat on the floor and began meditating.

At first she didn't feel any different but after awhile she started to feel things. She did, in fact, feel energized just as Lambo said, but her body felt different. It felt as if electricity was coursing through her veins.She felt things move around her better than she did before. Like she told Kyoya before if she's been around someone for a long time she feels their aura but now she feels things without even trying.

 

"If I train this right I'll be able to detect friend from foe and so can Lambo," she said determinedly.

 

At Home

Isabella was getting ready for school not forgetting the new addition to her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror.

“This jacket looks quite nice on me,” she said adjusting the jacket a bit. She accidently brushed against her neck and felt her necklace.She smiled then frowned.

“Ever since I got this necklace that girl in class has been glaring at me. I got this from Ryohei. Does she know him? Maybe she’s his friend and she’s upset he likes another girl? I don’t know,” she said, grabbing her bag and heading to school.

At School In Class

‘She is glaring at me harder than Hayato is. What the hell is wrong with her? I have never talked to this girl. I don't see why there'll be any problems between us. and also there are a lot of people whispering about my jacket. I guess it's a big deal. I haven't seen any female members of the committee, so that must mean I'm the first and probably only one" she thought.

 

"Gurin, What is the answer to this problem," the teacher said smirking, knowing she wasn't paying attention.

“2x^2,” she said not looking at the board..

He smirk dropped.

“C-correct,” he stuttered.

Both of the people glaring at her.

‘Oh great. There even more upset. I guess the wanted me to make a fool of myself,’ she thought rolling her eyes.

Hayato’s Pov

‘Not only can she fight but she’s smart too. She’s trying to play innocent and what’s with that jacket? Doesn’t that bastard have one just like that? Is she gathering allies? I won’t let her defeat me again,’ he thought glaring at Isabella.

Kyoko’s Pov

Kyoko's eye twitched. ‘So she's smart, great just what I need. If I'm not careful she'll ruin my plans. She has the heart to where that jacket and the necklace my brother gave her? She's just trying to go after popular guys. What a slut? She's so full of herself thinking she's hot shit just because my brother noticed her. Well, I'm going to put her in her place today,' she said pulling out a piece of paper and writing furiously.

 

She passed it to the person next to her then pointed to Isabella.

Isabella’s Pov

Isabella was tapped on her shoulder. She turned and a piece of paper was shoved in her face. She grabbed it and opened it immediately.

Meet me on the roof after school.  
-Kyoko

 

Isabella narrowed her eyes. She flipped the note around and found nothing.

‘Who the hell is Kyoko? And should I be prepared to fight?’ she signed.

After School

‘Ok, so here I go on the roof. Let's hope I don't have to fight anyone,' she thought opening the door.

Standing on the roof was the auburn-haired girl from class.

 

Isabella cleared her throat. The girl turned around. There was a sneer of disgust on her face.

Isabella narrowed her eyes.

“Is there any particular reason as to why you asked for me?” she asked keeping her distance.

“Yes there is. I want you to stay away from my brother,” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Which is whom?” she asked.

“Sasagawa Ryohei. I’m Sasagawa Kyoko, his sister and I want you to stay away from him,” she said coming towards Isabella.

"I don't spend time or be around your brother. I do admit we talk here and there, but that's it. I don't see why you're threatening me for? What do you have against me?," she said confused.

 

“You are in my way,” she said.

"In the way of what? What the hell are you talking about? I just started going her not too long ago and you're upset with me. I don't she how I can be in the way of anything" she said.

 

"You see I'm the school's idol. I'm friends with everyone but you. At first I didn't have any problems with you but the moment my brother came home talking about some girl, I was annoyed. I didn't see her as a threat because my plan was commencing. Then he said something about buying a gift. I thought it was for Hana, but when I saw that necklace I knew it wasn't for her. Then who was it for? When you walked your happy-go-lucky ass in the classroom with the necklace on I was pissed. If you don't back off bad things are going to happen," she said.

 

“Bad things like what? if you say the wrong thing your reputation is over,” Isabella pointed out.

“You see here’s the thing. I’m sweet and kind Kyoko. If I say the new girl was mean to me they’ll believe me. Why would I lie? You’ve only been here so long and no one really knows you. What I say goes. If you don’t stay away from him. I’ll make you regret ever being born,” she said bumping Isabella on the way out. 

‘She’s trying to blackmail me. She’ll use her reputation to turn the school against me. And that plan of hers sounds a bit devious if you ask me,’ she thought leaving the roof.

In Disciplinary Committee Room

Isabella went in and saw Kyoya sitting at his desk.

“Are you coming with me to train?” she asked still by the door.

He shook his head ‘no’. 

“Why not?” she asked.

“I have to finish these papers and do my rounds,” he said.  
“Ok then. Don’t forget to meditate. If I find out the you were slacking off I’ll beat your ass,” she said turning and leaving.

In Town

“Since I have no idea where Lambo lives and I also need to shop, I’ll use this opportunity just for that,” she said.

She wandered through the shopping district picking up food and such. She had two more mouths to feed on occasion. She was heading towards a store when she heard a familiar laugh.

“Gyuahaha. The Great Lambo-Sama doesn’t have to listen to you tail-head,”

‘If that’s who I think it is then he’s in a lot of trouble,’ she thought heading towards where the sound came from.

When she came to the seen Lambo was being chased by a little girl.

“Lambo what did you do?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Lambo stopped in his tracks.

"Hi Isabella," he said coming towards her not realizing she was upset.

 

“Don’t you ‘Hi Isabella’ me. Did you just call that girl tail-head?” she asked him.

“H-hai,” he said a bit frightened.

“It’s not nice to call people names Lambo. Now apologize,” she demanded.

“Sorry I-pin,” he said with his head down.

I-pin nodded at him. She then turned to Isabella and started squinting.

“Thank you kind angel,” she said to Isabella.

“What? Angel? Who?” she said looking all around her.

“You. I see your halo,” I-pin.

“Um well thank you. I’m Isabella,” she said to her.

“I’m I-pin,” she said.  
“I-pin, Lambo. There you are” someone said from behind Isabella.

She turned behind her and saw a woman with many bags. She went to her and helped her with some.

"Oh, my. Thank you so much," she said with a smile.

 

“It’s no problem,” Isabella said.

“Do you go to school with Tsu-kun?” she asked inspecting her uniform.

“Hai, I do,” she said.

“Any friend of Tsu-kun’s is welcomed,” she said.

‘Never said I was his friend but ok. We’re at least acquaintances,’ she thought.

“Let’s take these back to my house,” she said.

"I'm Isabella, by the way," she said.

 

“I’m Nana,” she said back.

At Tsuna’s House

“Thank’s again for helping me,” she said.

“It was no problem,” she replied.

“I better get going. Lambo are you training today?” she asked him.

"Hai, Hai," he said coming to stand next to her.

 

“Come by anytime,” Nana said

“I will,” she said leaving.

“I need to drop these off at the house before we can go,” she said.

At the Training Grounds

“We’re doing something different today. Sit down on the ground,” she instructed. He did as told.

“I want you to try and feel everything in this area,” she instructed. He nodded again.

“Ok good. I’m going to leave the training grounds for a few seconds. I want you to count for 30 seconds and once you do, I want you to try and find me without opening your eyes. Have your hands in front of you so you don’t bump into anything. Begin counting now,” she said running exiting the training grounds.

Lambo’ Pov

“Begin counting now,” she said.

1,2,3,4,5

He felt a presence leaving the training.

6,7,8,9,10

He felt things moving above and around him.

11,12,13,14,15

He felt a presence enter the training grounds.

16,17,18,19,20

The presence didn’t stay in the same place for long. It continued to move.

21,22,23,24,25

It was Isabella. He knew it was. He recognized her aura.

26,27,28,29,30

She started to speed up.

He started out slow. Trying to catch her without bumping into anything, but soon got frustrated when she would leave before he even got to where she was at. So he decided to walk a little faster but it was the same results as before. He started running, bumping into a tree here and there. he was getting a bit closer but not close enough. So he decided to try and predict where she was going to go. He did this for a good 20 minutes before finally catching her.

"You did well. In the future you might be able to catch me instantly," she said with a smile.

 

“Lambo-san is the best,” he said.

“Lambo are you coming over for dinner?” she asked.

“Hai,” he answered.

“Ok let’s go,” she said grabbing his hand.

At the House

“Lambo? Would you like for me to tutor you?” she asked.

“Why? Lambo-san is fine,” he said.

“Lambo you’re talking in third person,” she pointed out.

“Third person?” he repeated confused.

“You’re saying your own name. You only say your name when introducing yourself to someone,”

“Instead of Lambo san saying Lambo san, what do lambo san say?” he asked curiously.

‘He said ‘Lambo san three times in that sentence,’ she thought sweat dropping.

"You say I, my, and sometimes me. For example instead of saying Lambo san is great, you say I am great. And instead of saying that's Lambo san's candy you say that's my candy. Finally, you say that belongs to me instead of saying that belongs to Lambo san. Do you understand?" she asked.

 

He nodded slowly.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:17 pm.

“Lambo, aren't you going home?” she asked.

“Lam-I’m going to spend the night,” he said correcting himself.

“Um Ok then. I’m going to go take a shower then. I’ll turn on the tv so you’ll have something to do,” she said clicking on the tv then heading upstairs.

Isabella didn’t know that the channel it was on was playing a horror movie.

With Isabella

Isabella undressed then went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and started bathing.

‘Today was a long day. It went from getting glared at, being called an obstacle, then being called an angel, to helping Tsuna’s mom I think that’s who she is. This was just a lot today,’ she thought turning off the water.

Lambo was still watching the horror movie and was getting even more scared by the minute.

Isabella was in her room just wrapped up in a towel. She heard a commotion downstairs. She was about to head downstairs until the door bursted open to a crying Lambo.

“Lambo what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Gotta … Stay .. Calm,” he said still crying.

“I can’t,” he said pulling something from out of his afro.

“Lam-. Is that the Ten year Bazooka? Lambo n-”

Poof!

Standing in the midst of the smoke was Adult Lambo.

She accidently dropped her towel when it went off. So she stood butt naked in front of him. When he noticed where he was and who he was in front of him, a smile formed on his face.

“Amore mio, Is this a surprise? Did you plan this?” He asked stepping towards Isabella.  
she shook her head ‘no' multiple times, backing away from him.

 

“You shouldn’t tempt me with your body like that,” he said still stepping towards her.  
She backed as well but something hit the back of her knees and she fell. She landed on her bed. Lambo began to climb on top of her. She was about to protest, but it was swallowed down by lips on hers. He was kissing her. He grabbed her breast in his hands. He stopped kissing her to speak. "a girl your age shouldn't have breast this big," he said massaging her chest.

She gasped. He started trailing kisses down her face to her neck, stopping there to suck and bite her neck. One of his hands ventured from her breast to her stomach, where he rubbed it up and down. She moaned. He stopped rubbing her stomach then continued his journey downwards towards her special area. He was getting closer and closer then he-

Poof!

The five-year-old was passed out asleep. He landed next to her on the bed. She laid there, legs slightly open, hickeys on her neck, heart beating crazy fast, and out of breath. She couldn't believe what just happened.

 

‘W-what the fuck was that? W-why would he do that?' she thought.

 

She got up on shaky legs and got dressed for bed.

“I highly doubt I’m sleeping tonight,” she said softly as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep


	10. Chapter 9 Getting Ranked

Chapter 9 Getting Ranked

“I was right. I didn’t get any sleep,” Isabella said getting out of bed. Lambo was sleeping next to her.

She got up and started getting dressed. ‘I can't believe he did that. He did that without my person. No matter what we have in the future. I’m still older than him and he disregarded that I didn’t want it. When I see him again he’s dead meat,’ she thought.

The doorbell ringed.

‘Is that Kyoya?’ she thought heading downstairs.

She opened the door to she the mailman.

 

“Gurin Isabella?” he asked.

“Yes that’s me,” she replied.

“Can you please sign?” he asked putting a clipboard in front of her.

“Sure,” she said signing it.

“Here you go,” he handed her a pretty big box.

“Have a nice day,” he said.

“You too,” she called back.

"Who the hell sent this," she asked herself.

 

She opened the box and a note was the first thing she saw.  
Here is an early birthday present. Some of them will work in due time. Always keep the gloves on you.

-Dad

“‘Always keep the gloves on you’ What does that mean,” she asked confused.

She put the note aside and looked at the other contents of the box. The first thing she saw was a pair of wool gloves with a purple I on them. After that, she found a cell phone. Everything after that were weapons. A fancy looking bow with some arrows and a quiver. A small steel pipe. She wasn't quite sure what it was for. She was happy for the gifts but confused by the words.

She heard movement from upstairs and knew that Lambo was waking up. He was walking down the stairs until he tripped. Something flew up in the air and landed on him.

Poof!

“Am-” Isabella ran towards Adult Lambo full speed and punched him in the gut. He landed on the floor. He wasn’t expecting that.

“If you ever do that again. I will end you,” she said.

“I-”

"You did that without my person now here's the repercussions," she said punching him again.

 

“I-”

“I will hurt much worse than this,” she said.

“I-”

“You won’t do that again. Do you understand?”

“I-”

“Do.You.Understand?” she said pausing between every word.

"Hai, hai. I understand," he said.

 

“Good. Take care now,” she said with a smile

Poof!

 

In the future Lambo’s Pov

‘She was just as bipolar then as she is now,’ he thought.

“Lambo what happened?” Tsuna asked.

“Young Isabella attacked me,” he said.

“Oh? Why would she do that?” Takeshi asked.

Lambo went quiet.

“What did yo do?” Tsuna asked.

“I- um. Well last night when I switched places she just so happened to be naked in front of me and I guess I got carried away,” he said slowly backing up trying to escape the wrath of the other guardians.

“You got carried away?! How about I get carried away with my dynamite down your throat,” Hayato said.

Takeshi looked really close to skewer Lambo.

“You have to wait in line. After I bite him to death he’s all yours,” Kyoya said pulling out his tonfas.

"Skylark, don't beat him up too much. I want him awake for what I'm going to do to him," Mukuro said.

 

Lambo visibly paled. He reversed until he bumped into someone. It was adult Isabella.

 

“Isa-”

She punched him in the stomach much harder than her younger counterpart.

"If I ever hear that you tried to molest my younger self. I will castrate you," she said.

 

In the Present

“Lambo how did you sleep?” she asked.

“Good. La- I have to go,” he said.

“Ok then see you later,” she said.

He waved goodbye then left.

 

At School

‘I have the gloves with me just like dad instructed. I also have the steel pipe with me just in case and my new phone. I left the other stuff at home,' she thought while sitting down for class. The bell ranged and the teacher came in the classroom. Once the class had officially started that's when she felt the glares.

 

‘The wonder twins are at it again. I understand why Hayato is mad, but I still don't completely understand why Kyoko is,' She thought.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the vice chairman of the Disciplinary committee, Tetsuya Kusakabe.

“Gurin Isabella?” he asked the class.  
“Hai,” she answered.

“Kyoya san wants you,” he said.

"Ok," she said then proceeded to get out of her seat. The class started to murmur wondering what she did wrong.

 

“Where are you going?” the teacher asked.

“As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I need to leave when my chairman asks for me,” with that said she left with Kusakabe.

Tsuna’s mouth opened and his eyes went wide.

‘She’s a member of the Disciplinary Committee,’ he thought.

Outside in the tree Reborn was frowning.

“What is she up to?” he said.

In the Committee room

When Isabella stepped foot into the committee room she knew something was different. She felt very light and free, like a cloud.

She smiled. “You found it,” she said going to the sofa.

He smirked. “Hai I did,”.

“So the meditation worked?” she asked.

“Iie,” he said.

She frowned. “What did then?” she asked.

"I was biting some herbivores to death," he said nonchalantly.

 

‘Of course he didn’t find it under normal circumstances,’ she thought.

“I have a gift for you,” he said pulling out a box.

‘What’s with all the gifts today?’ she thought.

“Why?” she asked.

“For being a new member,” he said handing her the box.

She took off the top to find a set of tonfas just like Kyoya’s.

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t see other members with tonfas. Why are you giving me some?” she asked confused.

“Weapons aren’t allowed on school grounds,” he explained.

“But you have a weapon,” she pointed out.

“I’m an exception to this rule and now so are you,” he said.

“That’s cool. Where do I put them?” she asked.

“In your jacket should be two deep pockets towards the back of it,” he explained.

She started checking her jacket for the pockets and found them. The tonfas slipped right in. They fit perfectly.

“Is this all you called me for?” she asked.

He nodded.

“See you later then,” she got up and left.

On her way back to the classroom, she bumped into someone.

 

“I’M SORRY TO THE EX-” the person stopped mid-sentence.

The person she had bumped into was Ryohei.

“Hi Ryohei,” she said.

“H-hi Isabella-chan. S-sorry for bumping into you,” he said shyly.

‘From loud as a lion to quiet as a mouse,’ she thought.

“Ryohei, are you in the boxing club?” she asked.

He nodded “I-i’m the captain,” he replied.

“Really? Can we have a friendly spar?” she asked.

His eyes went wide.

“I-i don’t k-know about t-that,” he said stuttering.

“Why not? Is it because I’m a girl?” she asked irritated.

‘N-no it’s um the thing is I uhh,” he said panicking.

He did a big signed.

"Yes we can have a friendly competition," he said defeated.

 

“Yay. Lead the way,” she said.

With Tsuna

The class just finished and Tsuna and the others were leaving the classroom. "I haven't seen or heard Oni-san all day," Tsuna said.

 

“Maybe you should check on him Dame-Tsuna,” some from above them said.

“Reborn, What are you doing up there?” he asked.

“Dame-Tsuna go,” he said.

“Wha- HIIIEEEE,” Tsuna said running off.

“10th/Tsuna,” Hayato and Takeshi called chasing after him.

He came to the door of the boxing club room and opened the door to see Ryohei and Isabella fighting.

Before the Spar started

“You don’t have to go easy on me. Even if you don’t I will,” she said.

He nodded still looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Begin,” he said.

Isabella threw the first punch which Ryohei barely dodged. He felt the wind from the force of the attack. He tried to create some space between them, but Isabella went in for a right hook. He had no time to dodge. He was hit in his left cheek. Isabella went in for a uppercut, but he blocked it. Having being abused enough Ryohei went in for an attack. The door flew open and Isabella got distracted. Not being prepared for Ryohei's attack. She felt the full force of getting hit on the cheek.Once hit, the force caused her to plummet to the floor. The room went dead silent until all hell broke loose. Ryohei rushed to her side, looking ill.

 

"Gomen, gomen, gomen," he repeated.

 

“It’s ok,” she said trying to smile but wincing in pain.

When Tsuna opened the door he yelled which caught the attention of other students. And the students started a ruckus which caused Kyoya to appear. The students cleared like the Red sea when he came. Once he entered the room and saw Isabella on the floor. The room got very tense.He looked at Ryohei, who was still by Isabella’s side.

“Herbivore, for hurting my third in command. I will bite you to death,” he declared.

When he said that all the students gasped, not believing what they heard.

Kyoya whipped out his tonfas and was going to make contact with Ryohei’s head until it was stopped by another tonfa.

"It was an accident and I asked for it," she said defending Ryohei.

 

“Isabella move,”

“Kyoya no,” 

He glared at her and she glared right back. He lowered his tonfa.

“Herbivore if this happens again, I will bite you to death,” he said to Ryohei then left.

Isabella sighed in relief.

 

“Isabella are you ok,” Takeshi asked coming towards her.

“Yeah I’m fine, Takeshi,” she said. Her check was swelling up.

“I think you need to go to the nurse,” he said.

“Tsuna take her to the nurse,” Reborn demanded.  
“Why m-” 

Reborn cocked his gun.

"HIIIEEE. Ok, ok," he said.

 

“Um Gurin-chan would you like for me to take you to the nurse?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said stepping out of the ring.

She started towards the door then stopped, She turned towards the ring and saw ryohei just sitting there.

“Aren’t you coming? You got injured too,” she pointed out. his cheek was red and swollen as well.

He nodded slowly and got up.

The five of them, Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei, Isabella, and Hayato, went to the nurse office. Hayato didn't leave because he didn't trust them with the 10th.

 

Time Skip

The end of school bell rang and everyone started to leave. Isabella went to find Kyoya.

 

In the Committee Room

“Hey Kyoya,” she said.

He didn’t answer her.

“I just came to tell you that I’m leaving. So see you tomorrow,” she said.

“Wait,” he said.

She stopped in her tracks. He came from behind his desk and walked towards. He continued to walk towards till he stopped in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. He was hugging her. He was taller than her by only 2 inches, so she didn’t have a face full of chest. She started to relax into the hug until she tensed back up.

Not used to being hugged by anyone but her Father

He held her tighter.

‘I never seen him act like this,’ she thought.

“Kyoya….” she said.

“I hated seeing you on the floor like that. You look weak and defenseless, things I know you're not. I don’t ever want to see you like that again,” he said then let her go.

Her eyes softened.

“It won’t happen again. I promise,” she said then left.

Outside the School

‘He was worried about me.,’ she thought.

“I have nothing to do. I guess I can visit Nana-san today,” she said heading towards her destination.

At Tsuna’s house

She ringed the doorbell and Nana opened the door.

“Isabella chan it’s nice to see you,” she said.

"It's nice to see you too, Nana-san," she said entering the house.

 

“Just call me mama,” she said.

“Ok,” she replied.

“Tsu-kun is upstairs,” she said.

She nodded then headed up. 

‘Not what I came for but whatever,’ she thought.

She reached, what she assumes, is Tsuna's room then she knocked.

 

Tsuna opened the door. He was a bit surprised to see her.

“Gurin-chan. What are you doing here?” he asked curiously.

“I wanted to stop by,” she said walking into the room. There was a boy floating in the middle of the room and so were the things around. which just so happens to be I-pin and Lambo. reborn was sitting at the table in the middle of the room and girl around there age was by the door.

“Ranking Fuuta,” she said.

“Gurin Isabella, rank number 1 out 500 as mafioso most likely to have many lovers,” he said.

Tsuna’s eyes went wide, Reborn raised his eyebrow in amusement, and Isabella blushed.

She got redder and redder in the face until she passed out.

“Gurin-chan,” he said going to her side.

“Tsuna put her on the bed,” reborn said.

"Hai," he said trying to carrying her. She was taller and weighed a bit more than him so it was a bit of a struggle, but he still got her on the bed.

 

Isabella was having one of her famous dreams.

Dream

The same woman as before was sitting in what seems to be a gym. She was very pregnant and she was watching a man workout.

“Mh,” she grunted.

The man stopped working out.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine,” she said.

He nodded then went back to working out.

“Mh,” she grunted louder.

He stopped again and went to her side.

“Please tell me what’s wrong. If you hurt or uncomfortable tell me. Are you hurting anywhere?” he asked.

“No really I’m fine. It’s just I think we’re going to have our own kickboxer,” she said placing a hand on her stomach.

He smiled then placed his hand on top of hers.

The dream started to fade out and she woke up. The only other person in the room was Reborn and he was sitting next to her.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“15 minutes,” he answered.

“Isabella,” he said.

“Hai?” she questioned.

“Are you with us or against us?” he asked.

“With or against who?” she asked back.

“The Vongola,” he answered.

‘Dad told me not to trust the Vongola, but he left me her without explaining anything. Hayato calls tsuna the 10th which means that Tsuna is the next boss. Tsuna seems like a kind and wonderful person. I don't see as to why I can't trust him,' she thought.

Reborn stared at her the whole time she was debating with herself.

“I’m with the Vongola,” she said with determination.

He smirked. “Welcome to the family,” he said.


	11. Chapter 10 Mist Rolling In

Chapter 10 Mist Rolling In

It's been a week since Isabella became a part of the family. It was a Monday and she was getting ready for school.

 

‘I'm official in the Mafia now. What would my Dad say? Those weird dreams I've been having all have a common factor. The woman is always the same but not the man. The woman also has a weird resemblance to me. I don't know if it's possible, but I think I'm dreaming about the future. And if that is true then what Fuuta said is true. Even though I already know his rankings are 100% accurate. This means that Lambo and Kyoya are two of my future lovers. That I know of. There are two other people I had dreams about. I hope it stops at four,' she thought.

 

Ding Dong

‘That must be Kyoya,’ she thought grabbing her stuff.

She opened the door to see Kyoya with a scowl on his face.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Four of our members have been attacked last weekend,” he said.

"What? Is there any clues as to who's doing it?" she asked walking beside him.

 

“Iie,” he said.

“Hmm. This doesn’t make any sense. who would up and attack Disciplinary Committee members? There must be an ulterior motive,” she said with her hand on her chin.

Isabella thought about any possible reasons for this occurring until they made it to the school.

“I wonder if it really was someone with a grudge against the committee?” Tsuna, who was standing near a light post with Reborn, said.

“That’s not it,” Kyoya said.

“Hibari-san,” Tsuna said.

“Ciaossu,” Reborn greeted.

"Hello there, baby," he said.

 

“Hi Reborn,” Isabella said.

“You know him,” Kyoya asked.

"Hai, Hai," she said.

 

“Did you train him as well?” he asked.

Reborn became interested when he asked that. 

‘Why would he think she trained me? What did he see her do to have this assumption?’Reborn thought.

“Iie, it’s quite impossible for me to train Reborn,” she said.

‘With him being older than me and all,’ she thought.

“Train? You’ve trained someone?” Tsuna ask.

"Hai, I've trained Kyoya a little and also Lambo. Actually I'm still training Lambo. He's doing really good," she said.

 

“Does he throw grenades at you?” Tsuna asked.

"1) Why would he throw grenades at me? and 2) Where would he get them from?" she asked curiously.

 

“Lambo throws a tantrum when he doesn’t get his way and he carries them in his afro,” Tsuna said.

Isabella turned to Kyoya with a confused look on her face. Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders.

“Lambo doesn’t throw any tantrums when he’s with me. He doesn’t even complain when he runs his 15 laps,” she said.

“15 laps?” Tsuna said with his eyes bugging out of his head.

“If I knew he had grenades I would’ve added aim and timing to the training earlier,” she said thoughtfully.

“What does he do now?” Reborn asked

“He runs his laps, meditate, then have dodge practice. I’ve been thinking of adding close range attacks as well,” she said.

“What does he dodge now?” Tsuna asked.

“Bullets,” she said bluntly.

“Nani? Bullets?” he said freaking out.

“Calm down they’re made of rubber,” she said clarifying her words.

Kyoya suddenly attacked someone who was behind them.

“Dr.Shamal,” Tsuna said.

‘Trident mosquito Shamal,’ Isabella thought.

“Ow. Why’d you do that?” Dr.Shamal asked.

“I felt an evil intent. It must have been my imagination,” he said walking away from him.

“Kyoya, that is not a valid reason. I’m sorry about him,” she said helping him up.

"Thank you, beautiful young lady," he said kissing her hand.

 

She pulled her hand away as if she was burned. Kyoya's eyes narrowed at his actions.He then continued to walk until he stopped to touch his neck. He ignored whatever was bothering him then kept going.

 

? Midori tanabiku namimori no

dai naku shou-?

‘Only Kyoya’ she thought.

“Yeah that’s right,” he said to the person he was talking to.

“Isn’t Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends?” he asked Tsuna.

“They got him,” he said.

"What do you mean the got him," Isabella asked.

 

“He was attacked just like the others,” he said.

“Damn it,’ she said.

‘The dream I had not to long ago had a man that kind of resembled Ryohei. Maybe Ryohei is one of the two. He’s my friend and possible one of my future lovers. He was attacked. I can’t let this happen to anyone else. And I promise to stop whoever is doing this,’ she thought frustrated.

“You ok?” Kyoya asked.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she replied.

“I’m going to see him,” Tsuna said.

“I’ll come too,” she said.

"Do as you, please. Text me if anything," he said walking away.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Dr.Shamal asked.

"What? Of course Hibari, san isn't her boyfriend." Tsuna said.

 

“Sawada-san is correct he isn’t my boyfriend,” she said.  
‘Not yet at least,’ she thought

 

“What gave you that idea?” Isabella asked

“Well, you spend a lot of time together. You have a jacket just like his. You have a weapon just like his. There is a lot of evidence,” Reborn explained like it was obvious.

“We’re just friends,” she said blushing.

“Even if you’re just his friend, you must be a strong woman to deal with some like him,” Dr.Shamal said.

“You have to be if you want to deal with Kyoya. Anyway enough chit chat we need to go see Ryohei,” she said walking towards the hospital.

"Hai, Hai," Tsuna said following her.

 

‘What motive does she have that involves training Lambo. I still don’t trust her,’ Reborn thought.

At the Hospital

“Oni san are you alright?” Tsuna asked as soon as he got in.

"Oh, Sawada. It's you," Ryohei said

 

"Ryohei you're bound to a bed I see. What a shame such a great boxer held down," she said playfully.

 

“Isabella. It’s so nice to see you too,” he said with a small smile.

Since their spar, Ryohei continued to try and apologize but Isabella would have none of it. She told him his punch was quite extreme, she found out that was his favorite word, He smiled and said her punch was pretty extreme too. Ever since then they've been friends.

 

Reborn watched her suspiciously. ‘Why does it seem she’s getting closer to everyone who’s close to Tsuna? What is she planning?’ Reborn thought.

“Why did this happen to you?” Tsuna asked.

“How are you doing?” Reborn asks.

“I’ve got few broken bones. Even though I had my guard down, he was a fearsome man,” he said.

“You saw the culprit?” Tsuna asked.

“Hai. The uniforms are from Kukuyo Middle School, from the next town over,” he said.

‘I can't believe this. Those bastards attacking our school. What are they getting out of beating up students from another town? It might be possible that they're trying to weed someone out, but I'm not quite sure who. Well whoever they are they most likely caught Kyoya's attention,' she thought.

 

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Kyoko.

‘Oh it’s this bitch,’ Isabella thought.

Kyoko side glanced at isabella and narrowed her eyes as if to say ‘What are you doing here’.

“Oni-chan Why did you climb a bathhouse chimney?” she asked.

‘I hear no lie in her voice. She actually believes that bullshit lie. She's conniving but apparently also gullible and oblivious,' she thought.

 

"Oni-chan is that really just a sprain?" she asked.

 

‘No. It’s quite obvious that it’s not,’ she thought.

“Yeah,” he said lying through his teeth.

“I don’t believe it! Do they make you stay at the hospital for a sprain?” she asked.

‘She’s on a whole different level of obliviousness,’ she thought sweat dropping.

“It’s a really bad sprain,” Ryohei explained.

‘I don’t know whether to be mad at Ryohei for lying or at Kyoko for actually believing it,’ she thought.

“But I’m so glad that you’re still alive,” she said ‘crying’.

‘She's not even actually crying. She's just rubbing her eyes and sniffling. And what's with that glint in her eye? I've seen that glint before but can't remember where. I do know that it isn't good,' she thought, subtly glaring at Kyoko. But it wasn't subtle enough because Reborn saw it.

 

‘Why is she glaring at Kyoko? She’s trying to seduce Tsuna most likely. She probably sees Kyoko as a threat to her plan,’ Reborn thought.

“I told you not to cry,” Ryohei said.

‘She’s not,’ Isabella thought.

“Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun, you came to see him too!” she said to them.

“And so did Isabella,” Ryohei said.

“Hai,” she said a bit reluctantly.

“Arigato,” she said.

Reborn, Tsuna, and Isabella left the room to give them some space.

 

Tsuna looked like he was going to break.

“Your aren’t the only one who is panicking, Tsuna,” Reborn said.

The hospital was flooded with students from the school.

“The hospital is full of people from the school,” Tsuna exclaimed

“Mochida-Sempai,” Tsuna said looking into a room.

‘They are trying to weed someone out.But what do the students they are attacking have to do with anything? What do they have in common? Ryohei is in boxing, Mochida is in kendo I think, the Disciplinary committee members have to know how to fight to be on the committee. So this means they’re targeting fighters or people that can fight in some way. Tsuna is training to be the next boss of the Vongola so he should know how to fight. I might be targeted. So I need to keep my guard up,’ she thought tensing up.

Someone was coming. Kusakabe was walking down the hall with another member.

“Have you seen the chairman,” Kusakabe questioned the member.

“I’m certain he found a clue about the enemy,” he replied.

“Kusakabe-san,” Isabella called.

“Isabella-chan, have you seen the chairman?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t seen him since this morning,” she said.

"Ok, Keep an eye out for him," he instructed.

 

She nodded. When he left she immediately pulled out her phone and text Kyoya.

Isa: Where are you?

Kyo: Biting herbivores to death.

Isa: Where?

Kyo: Next town over.

‘He’s in enemy territory. I hope he’s careful,’ she thought.

“What’s that,” Tsuna asked.

“Leon’s tail was cut,” he explained

“Do chameleon’s lose their tails?” he asked.

"This occurrence is …. ominous," Reborn said dramatically.

 

Leon started changing into all kinds of things.

"Out of the way. Another Namimori student was attacked," someone said from down the hall.

 

When she saw who it was on the bed, Isabella’s eyes went wide. It was Kusakabe her slight superior.

Tsuna looked like he was in deep thought.

“That’s impossible. Hibari-san wouldn’t lose,” Tsuna said, thinking out loud.

‘I hope so,’ she thought.

“Hold Leon,” Reborn said throwing him to Tsuna.

‘If Kusakabe is down and Hibari-san is not around. Gurin-chan might be next,’ Tsuna thought.

“Guri-”   
“Can you please call me by my first name? You’re the only person that calls me ‘Gurin-chan’,” she said.

“Ok, but call me Tsuna,” he said.

“Deal,” she replied.

“Isabella-chan are you nervous?” he asked.

"I don't know what to feel. People are dropping like flies out there. Kyoya isn't here and Kusakabe is down for the moment which means that I'm in charge. I don't know what to say. I can't say everything going to be ok because we all know it's not. Until we stop the culprits everyone might need to watch their backs," she said.

 

Reborn came back with a watch in his hands.

“It’s no mistake. They’re trying to pick a fight with you Tsuna,” Reborn said.

‘If they’re after Tsuna then they know of the Mafia. It’s now even more dangerous. Kyoya went after who did this. He might be in over his head,’ she thought.

She pulled out her phone and text Kyoya.

Isa: Hello?

She got no response.

Isa: Are you there?

Isa: Is something wrong?

Still no response, now she’s worried. Kyoya has never ignored her texts something must be really wrong. She had a bad feeling a very bad feeling.

“This is a countdown,” Reborn said.

“What?!” Tsuna said.

“That’s when it came to me. Take a look at this,” he said passing Tsuna a piece of paper.

“Namimori Middle school Fighting Prowess in Ranking?” Tsuna questioned.

‘So I was right. They are after Tsuna. They’re counting down by attack the people with the specific number rank. Right now they’re at 4. Who is number 3?’ she thought.

“That’s Fuuta’s Ranking,” Reborn explained.

‘If this is Fuuta’s ranking then this just makes everything worse. They have Fuuta whoever they are and they’re using him as bait. Shit, could this get any worse?’ she asked rhetorically.

“Fuuta’s rankings are a secret for the entire mafia organization,” Reborn said.

Isabella looked over Tsuna’s shoulder to look at the list.Number 3 was Hayato, Number 2 was Takeshi, and Number 1 was Kyoya. On the very top of the ranking, above the title was Isabella’s name.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m on the list but don’t have a number. What does this mean?’ she thought.

“You should go. I have to look into something,” Reborn told Tsuna.

“Me!” he yelled pointing at himself.

“Come on Tsuna let’s go. Time is of the essence. We know who they’re after next. So let’s go,” she said.

“H-hai,” he said.

They left the hospital.

‘Did she plan this?’ Reborn thought.

With Tsuna and Isabella

They were running to the school to warn Hayato. Isabella tensed up. ‘Someone’s here,’ she thought.

She pulled Tsuna roughly to the left which resulted in him landing on top of her.

“Hahi. Who are you and what are you doing to Haru’s future husband?” a girl,’Haru’ maybe.

‘Future Husband? She sounds a bit delusional but ok,’ she thought.

To the left of them was a net.

“Haru, why did you try to catch me in this net?” He asked.

“Haru wanted to catch Tsuna to protect him since Namimori chuu students were being attacked,” she explained.

“Lambo I-pin. What are you doing here?” Isabella asked.

“We came to help Haru,” Lambo said.

“Tsuna we need to go,” she said.

“Hai,” he said.

They took off running towards the school, not giving them an explanation.They decided to stop at a payphone to call him, but he didn't answer.

 

‘Is he in the middle of being attacked?' she thought.Isabella put a hand on her head. Every since they left the hospital her head has been pounding. Her bad feeling was getting worse by the second.

 

“Nami-chuu students. Ignore them; we shouldn’t get close,” girls from a different school said.

“We don’t want to get dragged into anything,” her friend said.

“I saw one in the shopping district, too,” the girl from before said.

“Nami-chuu student was fighting a Kokuyo, right?” she asked her friend.

‘That’s a lead,’ she thought. She grabbed Tsuna’s arm are started running as fast as she can towards the shopping district.Tsuna was damn near being dragged on the floor by how fast she was going.

‘I know me and Hayato don't get along, but he's someone I know and I'm not going to sit back and watch him get hurt,' she thought.

 

When they finally reached the shopping district. They heard an explosion and continued to where it was coming from.

 

“Gokudera-kun,” he called out to him.

“10th!What are you doing here?” Hayato asked.

‘The enemy is still alive,’ she thought tensing up.

“You saved me the trouble,” someone said from their right. Standing there was a man that was extremely injured and covered in blood.

‘Yoyos, a long ranged weapon’ Isabella thought reaching for her gun.

The guy flicked the yo-yos towards Tsuna. Tsuna covered his eyes and waited for impact. Instead of him getting hit Hayato did. he jumped in front of him.

 

“Hayato!” Isabella yelled in shock.

“10th, please run,” he fell to the ground.

Isabella took out her gun and shot at him. He dodged her attacks even though he was heavily injured.

‘Dammit this won’t do,’ she thought.

“Gurin Isabella. Class 1-A. Third in command of Disciplinary Committee. You need to be brought in as well. I’ll break you then take you with me,” he said to them.

Tsuna stood there frozen in place while Isabella tried to think up strategies. But her head was hurting her too much.It felt like her brain was trying to leave her skull.

 

"Let's get this over with," he said flinging his yo-yos. Isabella knew that someone was coming their way but didn't know who.Isabella jumped out of the way of the attack while the newcomer pushed Tsuna out of the way. It was Takeshi.

 

“Takeshi, I’m happy to see that you’re safe,” she said.

“I’m happy you’re safe too,” he said.

“Yamamoto, why are you here?” Tsuna asked.

“I was walking by and heard the ruckus. I came, and what’s happening isn’t good,” he said with a serious expression on his face.

“Hai,” Isabella agreed.

"You're in the way," the enemy said. He flinged his yo-yos towards Takeshi. Takeshi pulled that bat from out of its case and it turned into a sword cutting the yoyo's string.

 

‘Where did he get that?’ she thought amazed.

“This way, officer,” a man said running towards them with the cops.

“What are you guys doing,” the police asked.

"Your Ken's target, Fighting you would be a pain," he said to Takeshi walking away.

 

“Gokudera!?” Tsuna called.

“Hang in there, Gokudera,” Takeshi said.

Isabella grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. She felt one though it felt bit slowed down.

At the School

“And why is Hayato being hospitalized here?” Bianchi asked.

‘Why do they want to take me in? And to whom do they want to take me to? I understand why they’re targeting Tsuna but not me. This makes no sense,’ she thought.Her head was still hurting just not as bad as it was before. Isabella suddenly felt really dizzy. She started to stagger.

“Isabella-chan are you ok?” Tsuna asked.

Isabella opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She fell onto the floor passed out.

 

Dream

Adult Isabella was wondering through a garden in the dead of night. "What are you doing wandering out her at night?" a man's voice said. She turned to see a man with blue hair in the shape of a pineapple. He had one red eye and one blue. There was a number in the middle of his red eye. 

 

"I can't sleep too nervous about tomorrow," she said.

 

“It’ll be fine,” he said coming to sit next to her.

“You know your night supposed to see the bride right?” she asked.

"Yeah but I wanted to know if you're sure about this," he said not looking at her.

 

“About what?” she asked.

“Marrying me,” he said.

"Mukuro, You can't be serious," she said.

 

He didn’t look at her.

“Mukuro, look at me,” she demanded.

He turned to her. She moved the hair from out of his face. 

"Mukuro, not matter how many people you kill. Or how many people you torture because they think what we're doing is wrong. What I'm trying to get at is no matter what you do I'll still love. Yes, you may look different but that doesn't matter," she said.

 

He nodded slowly still kind of depressed.

“And besides, I love your different color eyes,” she said kissing his eyelids.

He had a small smile on his face

“I love you to my kitsune,” He said kissing her on her cheek.

The dream started to fade out. She woke up with a start.

“Where am I,” she said getting up.

“You're in the nurse’s office,” some said.

“Dr.Shamal?” she questioned.

“The one and only,” he said.

“Where is everyone?” she asked him looking around.

“They went after the culprit,” he said.

“What? Do you know how I can get there,” she asked getting out of bed.

“Here are some directions. Reborn had a feeling you might’ve wanted to help,” he said giving them to her.

“Thank you,” she said taking off.

Time skip

She made it to the place, but saw no one. She followed the destruction to an abandoned building.She made it inside, but she saw that the step was destroyed so she looked for another route. She found some emergency ladder and climbed them.She came into what seemed to be a bowling alley but still didn't see anyone. She tried to sense if they were here, but her head was hurting her again.She went up another ladder and came in front of a door and opened it. She opened the door and her head started pounding. She closed her eyes to try and dull the pain. She opened them and looked around the room to find the man from her dream on the ground. "Mukuro," she said before going to his side. 

 

Reborn glared at her. ‘So she was involved in this,’ He thought.

She touched his hand and her head exploded into pain.She screamed out in pain. It felt as if she was repeatedly getting stabbed in the head.

 

"Make it stop. Please, please. Make it stop," she screamed tears were running down her face.

 

“Reborn what’s wrong with her?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn didn’t say anything just continued to glare.

“Help me some please help me it hurts,” she said holding her head.

There was movement behind them.

“You finale defeated Mukuro,” the person said..

“Aniki,” Hayato said.

“Thank goodness, Bianchi’s woken up,” Tsuna said.

With Isabella

There was a young girl that looked to be the age of three was playing with toys that were in her room. Suddenly the little girl stopped playing and started screaming. Not too long after she started a man and a woman came running in.

“Issy what’s wrong?” the woman asked.

“Mama my head hurts,” she said clutching her head harder.

“What should we do? Should we inform the 9th?” the woman asked the man.

"No we can't bother him with something like this. In time, this will pass and she'll be fine. Just give her some painkillers and let her sleep," he instructed.

 

The gave her the medicine and she went to sleep.

The next day

“Mommy, Daddy come quick,” the little girl called.

The memories cut out for no reason then came back in.

 

“What kind of sick joke is this? Those must be illusions,” her mother said.

“How? She cried in pain when we pulled them. They have to be hers,” her father said.

“But that’s impossible. How can she have this anomaly?” her mother said panicking.

“We must tell the 9th about this,” her mother said.

“We will do no such thing. If they find out about this we might get kicked out of the Vongola. We must keep her a secret,” he said.

“How? Everyone knows about her,” she said.

“Tell them we’re homeschooling her,” he said.

“Ok.” she said.

They cut out again without a reason

 

“Where’s my mommy and daddy,” she said looking all around.

“They left you here because they didn’t want you,” their boss said.

The little girl started to cry.

“It’s ok little one we’ll take care of you,” he said.

“Really?”

“Really,”

From here on the memories went in and out. So it was a jumbled mess of things.

They would cut her hand and see what would happen.

They would inject her with viruses to see how her body would fend them off.They continued they experiment for months.

They wanted to make things to help make their flames better and stronger. One day they were experimenting on her and injected her with white liquid. 

The storms flames started to disintegrate everything. Chemicals mixed with each other and then the place blew up. 

She went inside and closed the door. She stayed there for a day until the door opened to reveal weirdly dressed men. 

The memories came to an end and then there was nothing but darkness  
With the others

Tsuna defeated Mukuro. The Vendice came and took mukuro and his gang with them. The medics came as well and took everyone to the hospital including Isabella though she didn’t fight much it seemed as if she suffered the worst injuries. She wouldn’t wake up. They said she was in a coma.  
Lambo took it the hardest. Her cried when he saw her in the hospital. 

Kyoya wasn’t any better he would visit her every day to see if she woke up but she still hasn’t. 

Ryohei couldn’t visit her daily but her tried. 

Takeshi would come every once and a while. He would come more often but if he stayed there too long he would get depressed.

Hayato even though they weren’t friends, he didn’t enjoy seeing her just laying there in a hospital bed.

Tsuna felt like this was all his fault. He felt that he dragged her into this which caused her this mental break down. he was beating himself up about it. 

It has been two months since the battle and she was still out. School was starting up again.

Tsuna’s Pov

‘It’s been two months since she went into the coma. I didn’t have to drag her into this. She never called me Dame-Tsuna. She never picked on me like the others. I should go she her,” he thought.

“10th,” someone called.

“Gokudera,” Tsuna said.

“We’re going to be in the same class this year,” Hayato said

"Yeah, sure," he said.

 

Time skip After school

“10th, Where are you going?” Hayato asked.

“Uh I’m going to visit Isabella-chan,” he said.

“Can I come?” Takeshi asked. 

“Baseball freak don’t burden the 10th with your presences,” Hayato said.

“Gokudera-kun it’s ok,” Tsuna said.

“I’m coming to too then. I can’t trust you to protect the 10th,” he said.

“Hahaha. Gokudera, you don’t have to lie. We know you want to see her too,” Takeshi said.

“Baseball freak don’t kid yourself,” he said starting a rant.

‘Somethings don’t change,’ Tsuna said shaking his head. 

At the Hospital

They came into Isabella’s room to see Lambo there.

“Lambo what are you doing here,” Tsuna asked.

“I wanted to see Isabella,” he said.

Every since Isabella came to the hospital he stopped talking in third person.

They came in and stood near her bed except for Hayato who stood by the wall. The door opened suddenly to reveal Ryohei with some flowers.

“Oni-san,” Tsuna said as a greeting.

“Sawada. I see you came to visit her,” he said placing down the flowers on her side table. 

Ryohei became quiet and reserved since she came to the hospital

“Hai. It’s been awhile since I seen her,” he said.

“Well a-’,” 

The door slid open again this time to reveal Kyoya.

“H-hibari-san,” Tsuna said.

“What are you herbivores doing here?” he asked pulling out his tonfas.

“HIIEE,” Tsuna yelled.  
“You bastard leave the 10th alone,” Gokudera said pulling out dynamite.

“HIIIEEE. Gokudera-kun no,” Tsuna protested.

“Hahaha. Are we playing a game?” Takeshi said.

“I will win to the extreme!” Ryohei yelled for the first time in two months.

“I will bite you all to death,” he said.

“But I didn’t do anything wrong,” Lambo protested.

They started to bicker and yell over nothing. Not realizing Isabella was waking up

 

Isabella’s Pov

Isabella heard voices all around her. The voices sound familiar, but she can't remember where she heard them before. She felt at peace. She wanted to see the faces that went with the voices.

She slowly opened her eyes to see people all around her.

“Isabella!” someone said from her left. She turned her head to she a little boy with a big afro.

“Lambo?” she asked sitting up. The other occupants of the room noticed she was up.

“Isabella-chan you're awake,” Tsuna said.

“I’m glad to be awake. How long was I out?” she asked stretching.

“2 months,” Kyoya said coming to her side.

“NANI!?” she yelled. People from outside heard her outburst.


	12. Chapter 11 Heaven back in action

Chapter 11 Heaven back in action

Isabella was walking into her house for the first time in two months. After waking up, she was kept in the hospital for a few more days. She still remembered all she saw and didn't know what to do or what to think.

 

‘I'm adopted. I can't believe it but at the same time I can. We look nothing alike and I also wondered why I had no memories of my mom. My parents gave me up but why? And they said something about the 9th. Did they mean the Vongola 9th? That seems about right, but that means that I was a member of the Vongola. Dad didn't want me to trust the Vongola. Is it because they gave me up? This is so awful, but some good came from this. I was raised by an arcobaleno, not many people can say that,' she thought.

 

She looked through the fridge and scrunched up her nose. 

‘All of this stuff is spoiled. I need to go shopping,’ she thought.

Because of her being in a coma for two months her allowance was doubled. She had a thousand dollars to spend. She grabbed the money and headed to the shopping district.

In Town

Isabella was walking to a store but stopped immediately when she heard an explosion. She took off running in the direction it came from.

‘There’s only one person I know that uses a type of explosives,’ she thought.

Time Skip

She came to the scene to find Hayato and Takeshi on the ground. Standing near them was a man with long silver hair. Tsuna was sitting on the ground not too far from them.

“What do you think you're doing?” she asked coming from her hiding spot.

“Another piece of trash to cut down,” he said.

“Isabella-chan!?” Tsuna said.

The silver-haired man charged at Isabella. Right when he was about to slice her, she pulled out her ‘sword'.The ‘blade' was green and gave off a buzzing sound.The man went wide eyes.

 

‘She has Lightning Flames. Let’s she how she fares against me,’ he thought.

He jumped creating some space and began to send waves of air her way. She jumped out of the way and ran towards him. Their blades clashed and they fought for dominance. Isabella started to get pushed back. She jumped back.

“Not bad but not good enough,” he said.

He went to slash her again, but a boy with a blue flame on his forehead jumped in front of her, blocking the attack with his weapon.

 

She moved out of the way and went towards Tsuna.

“Isabella-chan, What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I heard an explosion and thought of the worse,” she said.

The boy from before and the man were fighting so fast that you couldn’t see it.

“Not good. Not good,” Tsuna said.

He was then hit in the face with wool gloves.

‘I have a pair like that. Do that have a great significance?’ she thought.

The boy fell to the floor exhausted.Isabella tightens her hold on her ‘sword'.

 

‘I guess it’s round two,’ she thought.

There was a gunshot. The man readied to swung at Tsuna, but his arm got caught.

 

“Reborn! I will defeat long-hair with my dying will,” Tsuna yelled.

‘That flame.It's the same color as mine and the wool gloves changed. Would mine change like that as well?' she thought.

 

Tsuna went to throw a punch, but the man caught it. He then slashed Tsuna across his chest sending him flying backwards into a wall. He got back up and went after him , but he was sent flying again. He got up, but the flame disappeared.

 

‘Where did it go? Why did it disappear?’ Isabella thought confused.

“Not good,” Tsuna said.

He got up and started running. Isabella went after him. The man sent explosives at them but something triggered them and they went off mid-air. Isabella covered her eyes from the smoke when she opened them she was hiding behind some tables with Tsuna and the boy from before.

 

‘I guess he was still conscious,’ she thought.

“Arigato,” Tsuna and Isabella said at the same time.

“Are you alright?” Tsuna asked.

“Basil is my name,” Basil said.

‘That's an interesting name,' she thought.

 

“I have been tasked by my master to deliver you a certain thing,” he said to Tsuna.

“To me?! Who’s your master?” he asked.

Basil looked through his jacket then brought out a small box.

“This is it,” he said opening the box to reveal seven rings.

“What is it?” Tsuna asked.

“Reborn-san knoweth what it is,” he said.

“You know Reborn,” Tsuna asked.

‘These rings must be very important if Reborn know about them,’ she thought.

“Please take this and run,” Basil instructed.

“That’s a little sudden,” Tsuna protested.

There was an explosion right next to them. The man from before standing there.

“You haven’t changed Superbi Squalo,” a man said from behind ‘Squalo’.

‘Bucking Bronco,’ she thought in awe.

“Getting serious against children. Aren’t you embarrassed?” he asked squalo.

“D-dino-san,” Tsuna said.

‘Wow Tsuna know the Bucking Bronco,’ she thought.

“If you insist on continuing your tasteless little game, I’ll take you on,” Dino said.

“It’d be fun to take you here and now, bucking bronco,” Squalo said.

‘Wait what?’ Isabella thought blushing a little.

"The boss won't take it if I take on the Family Alliance," he said.

 

‘Oh, he meant a fight. Good, I was thinking something else,' Isabella thought.

 

“So I’ll go home quietly….There’s no way I would do that,” he said picking up Tsuna by his head.

Dino slashed his whip at Squalo, but he sent explosives at him then went away.

 

Dino came to Tsuna’s side. 

“Are you ok,” he asked him.Soft as always, Bucking Bronco,” Squalo said from on top a building.

“For your sake, I’ll leave their lives in your hands. But I’ll take these with me,” he said showing the box with the rings in it.

“The Vongola rings,” Basil yelled.

“Vongola rings?” Tsuna questioned.

“Ja na,” Squalo said leaving.

“H-halt,” basil said trying to chase after him put failing.

“Don’t push yourself,” Dino said.

“Pursuing him wouldn’t be smart,” Reborn said.

“Reborn!Why didn’t you help me?” Tsuna asked.

“I’m not allowed to attack him,” Reborn said.

“Why not?” Isabella asked.

“Because he’s in the Vongola Family as well,” Reborn said.

“Vongola almost killed me?!” Tsuna exclaimed.

‘Well that’s some shit. Your own family member trying to kill you,’ she thought.

“Boss they’re not in good shape,” a man that was carrying Takeshi said.

“Hai. Tsuna let’s talk later. We need to take care of their wounds first” Dino said picking up Basil.

“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto,” Tsuna said running to them. Isabella came to stand beside him.

“10th your safe,” Hayato said.

“Isabella, when did you get here?” Takeshi asked.

“After you got attacked I believe,” she said.

“I’m sorry. I’ll defeat him the next time I see him,” Hayato said.

“Maybe he’s still in the area,” Takeshi said looking around.

“You two can go home,”Reborn said.

“Reborn san,” Hayato called.

“You must have realized it from the last fight. At your current strength, you’ll just be in the way” Reborn said.

Isabella winced. ‘Ouch! Bitch slap to the pride,’ she thought.

“Let’s go Tsuna,” Reborn said pulling Tsuna by a rope.

‘He said I was good. It seems that Hayato and Takeshi didn’t last long. I should probably train cause I fell a battle coming up. I still need to buy my groceries,’ she thought.

Time Skip

Isabella just came home from shopping and was putting her stuff away.

“Starting tomorrow I’ll get back into training,” she said.


	13. Chapter 12 Training is essential

Chapter 12 Training is Essential

Isabella was getting dressed for training.

‘It's been such a long time since I've last trained. The Vongola Rings there was seven of them. Which might mean seven people are going to have to fight. Tsuna is most likely going to fight. Takeshi and Hayato as well. Ryohei might be fighting. Lambo and Kyoya might. But as for the last one it's up in the air, it might even be me,' she thought.

 

She finished getting dressed and head downstairs. 

Training Grounds

She sat down and immediately began meditating. What she saw surprised her. There was another flame. I was indigo and kind of see through.

“This is interesting. I wonder what it does. Out of my four flames I technically only know what two of them do. I need to find out what the other two do,” she said.

She made sure to bring all of her weapons with her.

“When the flame appeared on Tsuna’s head the gloves changed. Maybe that can happen with my gloves too,” she said.

She tried to imagine a flame on her head, but it didn't work. She tried for another 15 minutes, but nothing happened. She decided to do something else. She closed her eyes and tried to use her purple flames. When she feels it, it feels like a cloud. So she envisioned a cloud. She opened her eyes and in front of her was a small purple cloud. She gasped.

 

“I did it,” she said.

She went to touch it, but her hand went through it. 

 

“I want to be capable of touching it,” she said.

Instead of closing her eyes she kept them open. She envisioned herself being capable of touching the cloud and it be solid. A green tinge formed around the cloud then it disappeared.

 

“What was that about?” she said.

She went to touch the cloud again, instead of her hand going through it, it rested on it. Her eyes went wide.

“It worked. Hmmm. The green I saw must have been my lightning flames. Does that mean my lightning flames solidify?” she said out loud.

She looked at the cloud in front of her, then made an interested sound.

 

“I wonder how many clouds I can make?” she said.

Almost like magic the cloud in front of her got bigger and bigger until it started to split. The cloud continued to split until the area surrounding her was covered in medium sized clouds.

"Wow, this is amazing. Since my lightning made them solid there might be a high chance that I can stand on my clouds," she said.

 

She got up and her feet and tried to step on the first cloud she saw, which just so happened to be her first one. She lifted her foot to make contact with the cloud. She was shaking a little. She placed her foot on the cloud then put her weight on it trying to get her other foot on the cloud as well. She was standing on the cloud and it was holding her weight. She looked to her left and jumped to the nearest cloud. She continued to jump from cloud to cloud until she thought she had enough. She jumped onto the ground sitting down as soon as she hit the ground. The clouds slowly started to disappear.

“This is amazing! I can technically walk on clouds. I wonder what else my lightning flames can do?” she said.

She thought for a moment.

"Ok, Squalo uses a sword but also have small explosives in his sword, which now that I think about it doesn't make any sense as to how he can release them on command. Actually the sword was on top of his hand. So his left hand is mechanical. Anyway, how would I defend myself against them? If the lightning flames can solidify maybe I can use them to harden my skin to lessen the damage taken. I can only practice that if I have someone to train with, so I'll put that aside for later. Maybe I can make something else with my lightning," she elaborated.

 

She was deep in thought when suddenly an idea struck like lightning.

“Maybe just maybe I can make a shield or barrier with them. If they can solidify things then I’m pretty sure they can be solid as well,” she said.

Getting off the ground, she put her hand in front of her trying to envision a barrier, but it didn't work. She tried for another 20 minutes, but nothing happened.

 

“Hmmm. Maybe I need to be under certain circumstance. Let’s try my indigo flames,” she said sitting back down.

She tried to use her flame but she couldn’t even feel it. It was as if the flame was an illusion.

“I should do some physical training now,” she said getting up.

She started off by running 30 laps. She went to a tree branch and did 50 pull ups. She did a bit of archery, but her only targets were trees so it wasn't that beneficial. It was the same with her guns. She tried using the small steel pipe but still nothing.She did a bit of air boxing and came up with an idea.

 

“My lightning might be capable of making my punches stronger. If I coat my hand in them maybe,” she said.

She went to a tree and punched it. A medium sized dent was made in the wood. She imagined her hand with lightning around it. Her hand started to tingle. She pulled her hand back as far as she can, as she did the first time and slammed her fist into the tree.The tree made a noise then fell to the ground. She stared at her first then the fallen tree and then back at her fist.

 

“Well damn. That should be enough for today. The others are most likely training. I should get some rest,” she said grabbing her stuff.

 

At Home  
She came into the house and started thinking about 2 months ago.

" The day I went into the coma, I had a dream that afternoon about yet another guy and I seen that same guy later that day. Does that mean I have another man that might possibly be my future husband? I wonder what number it's going to stop at? It's already too many for me to handle and most of them are my friends. What if they don't want to be with me even if Fuuta's Rankings are 100% accurate?" she questioned herself.


	14. Chapter 13 Clash of the Elements

Chapter 13 Clash of the Elements

Isabella has been training for the past two days. She saw some improvement in her attacks and was pleased. It was late in the afternoon and she was walking around town.

 

‘I should go see Tsuna and the others. I haven’t seen them since Squalo dropped by. I hope everyone is doing ok’ she thought.

She started heading towards Tsuna's house then stopped in her tracks. ‘There are hostile auras nearby. They're also not familiar.Lambo is nearby as well,' she thought.

 

She changed routes and headed their way. She heard a scream. She took off to where it came from. She saw Fuuta running with Lambo and I-pin in his hands.

 

“Fuuta!” she said.

Down the street, she saw Tsuna and Reborn headed our way. Someone was right behind them.

“Behind you,” Tsuna said.

Isabella was about to counter, but someone punched the man in the face.

 

“Vongola Family’s Guardian of Sun, Colonello’s number one student, Sasagawa Ryohei cometh,” he said.

Isabella was mesmerized. She felt warm and safe like when the sun is out.

 

“Oni-san,” Tsuna said.

“Ryohei,” Isabella said with a smile.

“Isabella it’s been a while,” he said pulling her into a hug. This was the second time she was hugged by someone that wasn’t her Father.

“It has,” she said as he let go.

“It’s not over,” Reborn said.

Isabella tensed up and searched the area. ‘Two more people are coming,’ she thought.

Someone jumped from the forest in front of them, readying to strike.The man was slashed in the chest by a newcomer. In the distance, explosions were heard.

 

Takeshi and Hayato were here.

“Takeshi,” she said.

“Isabella,” he said pulling her into a hug as well.

‘Is today national ‘Give Isabella a hug day’?’ she thought.

“So your primary weapon is a sword?” she asked.

"Hai, hai," he said with a smile.

 

“Gokudera-kun how are you?” she asked Hayato.

“Woman, Why do you call me by my last name but call baseball freak by his first name?” he asked a bit upset.

“Well Gokudera-kun, me and you aren’t necessarily friends and you also don’t call me by my first name,” she said.

“Fine then Isabella,” he said.

“Sounds good to me, Hayato,” she said with a smile.

“Lambo-san is hungry,” Lambo said rolling on the floor.

“Lambo, get your as up off the ground, now,” Isabella growled.

Lambo jumped up immediately.The ring was in the front of his afro.

"Is that where you kept your ring," Tsuna asked sweat dropping.

 

“Lambo if you’re not going to be responsible with your ring let me hold it for you,” she said holding out her hand.

He gave it to her.

“I don’t understand. Why did this idiot get a ring?!” Hayato said.

“Maa,maa. It’s all right since we’re all safe,” Takeshi said.

“Yeah, you were a big help.I wasn’t sure what was going to happen,” Tsuna said.

“They certainly were weaker than I imagined. It was a breeze,” Ryohei said.

“It was a breeze because they weren’t the members we are going to fight. If they were that weak Why would they challenge us?” Isabella asked rhetorically.

“Isabella is right. They’re low ranks in Varia. They really frighten one-” Reborn stopped.

Isabella pulled out her gun. Someone was coming.

“He’s coming,” Reborn said.

As soon as he said that, a man landed in front of them. He scanned them with narrow eyes until he stopped on Isabella.

“You are the Thunder Guardian,” he said pointing at her.

She tried to deny but was cut off.

“Squalo told me about you and I see the ring on your finger,” he said.

‘I literally got this ring 5 minutes ago,' she thought.

“I-it’s not! T-this is a misunderstanding,” Tsuna said panicking.

“If you get in the way, I’ll kill you,” he said reaching for something on his back.

“Hold on Levi,” a man said landing next to ‘Levi’.

A few more people landed next to him until there were six people total including him.

 

“You can’t hunt them by yourself,” one of them said.

“Share the prey,” another one said.

“The situation has changed. The other guardians of the rings are here,” what looked to be a toddler said.

“S-so many,” Tsuna said.

“VOOOIII. How dare you trick me, you trash,” Squalo said.

“H-he’s here,” Tsuna yelled. Hayato and Takeshi both narrowed her eyes.

“Hi Squalo-san,” Isabella said.

“VOOII, Lightning brat, we will have a rematch,” he said.

“You fought him?” Takeshi asked.

“Hai, Hai,” she said.

“Used that weird ‘sword’ of yours, didn’t you,” Hayato asked.

"Hai, hai," she said again.

 

“Lightning brat, who has the rain ring?” he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. She knew who had a ring but not which one.

“I do,” Takeshi said.

“So it’s you? Three seconds. I’ll cut you to pieces in three seconds. Then I’ll defeat that Lightning brat,” he said readying his sword.

“No good. It’s no good,” Tsuna said freaking out.

“Out of the way,” a man said with a woman walking behind him.

“He’s here. I never thought I’d see him again, Xanxus,” Reborn said.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Xanxus said gathering flames in his hands.  
“Xan-xan, you’ll hit us as well if you do that,” the woman next to him said.

“This is dangerous. Run,” Reborn said.

“Die,” Xanxus said about to fire.

A pick ax came from nowhere and stuck into the wall he was on.

 

“Hold on, Xanxus. That’s enough. I’ll take charge from here” a man said.

“T-tou-san,” Tsuna said.

“Iemitsu,” Xanxus said.

“What are you doing here?” Squalo said pointing his sword at him.

“Xanxus, are your subordinates going to their swords at the external advisor?” Iemitsu asked.

“T-tou-san, what are you talking about?” Tsuna asked.

“Don’t stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu. All you know how to do is run around like a coward,” Squalo said.

"What was that?" Basil, who showed up with Iemitsu, said stepping forward.

 

“Hold, on Basil,” he said stopping him.

"I wasn't running. I was waiting on a response from the 9th. I sent a letter to the 9th with my doubts and questions and this is his answer," he said holding up a letter.

 

“This is a direct order from the 9th,” he said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about at all. Why do you know all this?” Tsuna asked confused.

“Vongola’s external advisor. That is his post in Vongola. One who is Vongola but also is not. Normally he’s an outsider, but during emergencies he has the right to succeed the boss. In all actuality, he’s number two,” Reborn said.

 

“Half?” Tsuna asked.

“Didn’t you notice?” Reborn asked.

‘Tsuna man you're killing me. You're not as oblivious as Kyoko, but you're still bad. You can clear see half of these rings are missing,' she said.

"The seven different Vongola rings-" Reborn explained.

 

Basil jumped down from where he was, he had the letter in his hand.

“This is the direct order from the 9th,” he said handing it to Tsuna.

"Direct order?" Tsuna asked opening it. An orange flame appeared on the top of the letter.

 

“A dying will flame?” Tsuna asked.

"That is the 9th's Dying Flame Seal. There's no mistake. That's a direct order," the toddler look alike said.

 

Isabella frowned. ‘Something is wrong with that flame. I can't put my finger on it but it's not right,’ she thought.

“I can’t read Italian. what does it say?” Tsuna asked.

‘He was born and raised in Japan. Of course he can’t read Italian,’ she thought.

"To translate and summarize, this is what it says: …… Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on. That is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola rings that you both require to become the successor. To decide who has the right to theses, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and the Varia! A one on one battle between those who hold the same type of ring," he said.

 

“A fight?!” Tsuna freaked.

‘It was pretty obvious if you ask me but ok,’ she thought.

“Yeah. After that, it just says to wait for directions,” Iemitsu said.

“Directions?” Hayato questioned.

Two women who look identical jumped from the trees and landed in front of them

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” They said at the same time.

“During the Ring conflict we will be the judges,” One of them said.

‘That’s very suspicious. You came from nowhere yet you’re appointing yourself a very important role in this ordeal. They need to be watched,’ Isabella thought.

“We are the Cervello organization, who serve directly under the 9th,” the other one said.

“Now we’ll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives,” they said.

“The location will be Namimori-chuu, late at night,” they said.

‘Kyoya will kill each and every one of them if something happens to the school,’ Isabella thought.

“We will explain the details there. We’ll be waiting for you at 11 o’clock tomorrow evening,” one of them said.

“Sayonara,” they said at the same time jumping away.

‘Tomorrow is the beginning of the end,’ she thought.


	15. Chapter 14 Blinding Sunshine

Chapter 14 Blinding Sunshine

Isabella was getting ready to go train. “Tonight the fight begins,” she said. She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

She was heading to the Training ground when she felt Ryohei coming her way. She stopped and waited for him.

“Ohayo Ryohei,” she said when he came in sight.

“Isabella ohayo. Where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m going to train,” she said. 

“Can I come?” he asked.

“Don’t you have special training to do?” she asked.

“I finished,” he said.

“Ok then. Let’s go,” she said.

Training Grounds

She began to do her usual routine. When she was finished and got an idea.

“Ryohei, wanna have a spar?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know if I want to risk the chance of Hibari coming after me,” he said with a smile.

“I find it funny that you think you’ll actually land a hit,” she said.

“Oh is that what you think?” he asked playfully.

“Iie, it’s what I know,” she said.  
He got up and his feet and got into a fighting stance. Isabella ran towards Ryohei full speed. She right hooked him in the face. She jabbed him in the face. She continued to rain punches on him until he tried to uppercut her, but she evaded. He continued to try and hit her, but she would either dodge or counter his attacks. She tried to roundhouse kick him, but he blocked it. She did a uppercut then stopped attacking.

 

“That should be enough. Don’t want to beat you up too bad,” she said smiling.

He was out of breath.

“S-sugoi. Y-you’re quite strong,” he said sitting down.

"Reall? Thanks. I told you, you wouldn't be able to land an attack," she said sitting next to him.

 

“Haha. You did,” he said.

After that, they sat in a comfortable silence. Isabella had her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

 

Ryohei Pov

‘I should ask her now while I have a chance,' he thought. He turned and looked at her.

‘But what if this ruins our friendship?’ he thought. He sat a little while longer, going through a mental battle.

He got a determined look on her face. ‘I need to be a man and tell her how I feel,’ he thought.

“Isabella,” he called.

“Hai?” she said looking at him.

“I like you,” he said blushing.

“I like you, too. You’re a great friend,” she said with a smile.

‘I had a feeling it was like that,’ he thought.

"No, I mean I like you more than a friend I actually think I might lo…." he stopped himself.

 

'Damn it. I’ve said too much,’ he thought.

Isabella had a contemplative look on her face.

“Ryohei, If we were to be together, would you ever leave me? If you find something out about me you might not like or you get bored of me or find someone else and leave me alone. Would you do that? Would you leave me?” she asked.

She looked… hopeful.

"Iie, of course not. What kind of person would I be if I leave you just because I find something out? I would never get bored of you. No one else in the world could compare to you. Not to how nice you are, not to how strong you are, or how pretty. You're irreplaceable," he said.

 

Isabella was really close to tears. No one but her Father said such nice things about her. When she was younger other kids use to bully her because she was smarter than them. A teacher actually told her to play dumb so she wouldn’t make the other kids feel bad. It got so bad that her Father pulled her out of school and homeschooled her.

“Ryohei, I would love to be your girlfriend,” she said crying with a smile on her face.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” she said.

He got up and yelled extreme at the top of his lungs. Isabella chuckled lightly to herself.

‘So this is what it’s like to be cared about,’ she thought.

“I have to get ready for school. See you later,” he said turning to leave but turned right back around.

"Did you forget something?" she asked curiously.

 

“Hai, I did,” he said.

He grabbed her chin lightly in his hand then kissed her on his lips. Isabella's eyes went wide. She slowly melted into the kiss. They pulled apart and they both were blushing.

 

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

“Yeah, later,” she said out of it.

He turned and actually left this time.  
Isabella squealed in delight. Then stopped immediately.

“I am never making such a horrendous sound ever again,” she said.

At School

‘I haven’t seen Kyoya in a couple days. I wonder what he’s up to,’ she thought.

She was walking to her class when she felt a hostile presence approaching her. She turned around and it was Kyoko.

" I heard you were in a coma. You should've died. You and my brother may be friends, but that doesn't mean anything. He likes Hana. He bought a gift for her and is going to confess to her tonight. If you try anything, I'll make you wish you stayed in the coma," she said turning and leaving.

 

‘I have a strong feeling that Ryohei made up another lie. I can’t wait to see her face when she finds out we’re together,’ she thought.

The day went on like usual. Sadly she didn’t she much of Ryohei. She was very excited. He was her first boyfriend. She never thought she would get a boyfriend. She smiled then she frowned.

‘How would Kyoya react to this? Would he be upset with me? What do I do?’ she thought frustrated.

Later that night

Isabella was getting ready to go to the school. She made sure to grab her weapons. She grabbed everything except her bow.

“This is it,” she said leaving the house.

When she got to the school Tsuna was just getting there as well.

“Hi everyone,” she said coming to stand in their little circle.

“Hi Isabella,” Takeshi said with a smile.

“Hey,” Hayato said.

“Isabella- chan, why are you here?” Tsuna asked.  
"Why am I here? I'm a member of Vongola. I came for support and just in case I might need to fight though I doubt it. I need to be there for my fellow family," she said determinedly.

 

“Nani?! You’re a member of Vongola?” he asked.

“Reborn didn’t tell you?” she asked confused.

"Tsuna, Isabella is a part of the family," Reborn said.

 

“It’s a little late for that,” he said.

“Hey, Ryohei,” she said.

“Hey Isabella,” he pulled her into a hug.  
Isabella looked at the others. No one was paying attention to them. No one said congratulations nothing.

She turned to Ryohei. She got real close and whispered. "You didn't tell them did you?" she asked.  
"Iie, I want to wait," he said.  
"Ok, Fine by me," she said letting go of him

" Have the Mist Guardian showed up?” she asked.

“Iie,” Ryohei said.

“Are they not here yet?” Takeshi asked.

"They've been on standby for quite some time," a woman said. It was one of the ‘judges'.

 

“After an official conference, the battle order for tonight’s Ring Conflict has been decided.,” one of them said.

“The first battle will be between the Guardians of the Sun,” the other one said.

Isabella squeezed Ryohei’s arm. ‘He’s fighting first,’ she thought.

A man with an orange boa around his neck stepped forward.

“So my opponent is that boy,” he said.

“So that’s him,” Ryohei said.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of the successor," One of the women said.

 

“Please look over there,” the other one said pointing at something to her right.

When they looked lights were being turned on in what looked to be a ring.

“What it that?” Tsuna questioned.

“A special ring that we prepared for the Guardian of the Sun,” one of them said.

Isabella inspected the ring intensely. ‘Why are there lights on the ceiling?’ she thought.

Even though they weren’t on, you could see lights up there.

‘Some bullshit’s going to go down. I know it,’ she thought.

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardian of the Sun. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area of each battle," one of the women said.

 

‘I think I’m going to call them Thing one and Thing two,’ she thought.

“That huge thing?” Tsuna questioned.

“It cost a pretty penny,” a blonde boy, whose bangs cover his eyes, said.

“But since we know who’s going to win, it was a waste of money,” the toddler look-a-like said.

“These aren’t bad conditions for you, Sempai,” Takeshi said to Ryohei.  
“The ring is my territory,” he said.

"Hai, Hai," Isabella agreed.

 

“The battle is really about to start,” Tsuna said freaking out.

Isabella notices this and came to his side.

 

“Tsuna it’s going to be ok. We need to have faith and believe that Ryohei is going to win. We can’t panic and show weakness. We must stand together and be strong,” she said.

He stopped freaking out and relaxed.”Arigato, Isabella-chan, I needed that,” he said.

Reborn watched the exchange. He narrowed his eyes. ‘I thought she stopped her conniving ways, but I guess she's still trying to seduce Tsuna,' he thought.

 

“Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring,” Thing one said.

“I’m going leave it to me,” he said.

“Oni-san,” Tsuna said.

“Do your best,” Isabella said.

“Hey, Tsuna, aren’t we going to form a circle or something?” Takeshi asked.

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped. Ryohei looked excited, and Isabella looked confused.

"That's great. I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport," he said excitedly.

 

They went into a circle. 

“What about me?” she asked.

“Huh?!” they questioned.

“I want to join too,” she said joining the circle.  
“Ryohei fight,” Ryohei and Isabella said.

“All right! I feel my extreme power overflowing,” he said heading to the ring. 

‘Two more people are coming,’ Isabella thought.

“There is no mistake. We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola Rings. As a rule, the rings will be hung around his neck,” Thing one and two said.

Ryohei took off his jacket revealing his bare chest.

 

‘Well damn. I knew he would be buff, but this is a bit ridiculous,' Isabella thought.

"Oh, my, Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body!" his opponent said.

 

‘My ears must be deceiving me because I know he isn’t talking about my man,’ she thought irritated.

“You’re just my type,” he said dancing around.

“What?” Ryohei questioned.

Isabella was glaring with all her might at the man. 

“I’ve decided I’m taking you home with me,” he said getting closer to Ryohei.

‘That’s enough,’ Isabella started towards the ring, but Takeshi grabbed her.

 

"He doesn't mean it, Isabella," he said. Even though he didn't know that Ryohei and Isabella were together. He knew she didn't like when people said certain things and he just so happened to say some.

 

“He better not,” she muttered.

Ryohei and Lussuria went back and forth talking until the match started.

“The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start,” Thing two said.

As soon as the words left her mouth the lights on the ceiling of the ring turned on blinding everyone.

‘I knew some shit like this was going to happen,’ she thought.

Sunglasses were placed on her face courtesy of Takeshi, he was still holding her.

“Arigato. You can let go of me now,” she said.

“Haha my bad,” he said letting her go.

Ryohei was completely blinded while Lussuria had sunglasses.  
Tsuna tried to give him some, but thing one and two wouldn't allow it.

 

‘Those motherfuckers,’ she thoughts.

The match didn't start off so good for Ryohei. He was getting his ass handed to him. Because he couldn't see, he would punch him randomly around him. Ryohei was punched in the face and fell to the ground. He got back up and ‘punched' Lussuria, but Lussuria let himself get hit. Lussuria was and mid-air and Ryohei ready a punch. He strikes, but his fist hit Lussuria's knee which was reinforced with metal. He sent flying back and landed on the ground. He stayed on the ground and didn't look like he was going to get up.

 

“Get up, kora,” someone said from above.

There was a ‘toddler' being carried by an eagle. There was a blue pacifier around his neck.

 

‘Arcobaleno,’ Isabella thought.

“Colonello,” Tsuna yelled.

“Kyoko caught me and made me late,” Colonello said.

“Were you playing with Kyoko, again?” Tsuna asked.

‘Why would anyone play with her?’ Isabella thought.

"It's about time. Show him your real strength, Ryohei," he said.

 

‘He must’ve trained Ryohei,’ she thought.

Ryohei was exhausted and out of breath because of the lights. Colonello’s words apparently inspired him to get up.All the sweat that was on his body started to evaporate.

“You won’t hold up much longer under these burning lights. Nothing good will some from you standing.Your punches won’t work against me,” Lussuria said.  
"Yeah, it didn't work. My left didn't!" Ryohei confessed.

 

‘That reminds me of this morning. He only tried to attack with his left. He’s saving up for something,’ she thought.

Ryohei and Lussuria were talking. When Lussuria finished he started spinning around Ryohei.

‘That’s cool but a bit flawed,’ Isabella thought.

Ryohei was punched yet again. Landing on the floor then getting back up. When he got up he was in a new stance. Lussuria spinned around him again, but Ryohei punched him in the face with his right hand.

 

‘That’s not what he saved up for. Something else is going to happen,’ she thought.

Ryohei didn't land a solid hit on Lussuria, but he did hit something. The lights on the ceiling of the ring started to go out. Everyone took off their sunglasses and Ryohei could now see. After it was explained how he did it. Ryohei went to hit Lussuria, but he jumped up and stood on Ryohei's head. Ryohei reached up to get him, but he jumped off too fast.Lussuria started to spin around Ryohei again. Ryohei punched Lussuria, but he punched his ‘metal' knee. Sparks were flying from where he hit. He was on the floor and looked like he wasn't gonna get up. Lussuria was about to do his final attack until some yelled.

 

"Oni-chan," Kyoko said with Hana trailing behind her. I-pin was with them as well.

 

‘You have to be shitting me,’ she thought.

Iemitsu and basil were there as well.

“These little ladies were looking for Colonello. We escorted them,” Iemitsu said.

Kyoko ran to the side of the ring.

"Why, Oni-chan. Why are you doing this? I've told you many times to stop fighting, but you don't listen. I'm so tired of it all. You say you love and care about me yet you're still continuing to do this. I'm done. I don't know what else to do. I really don't care What happens to you anymore. I'm gone," she then turned around and left with Hana.

 

“It seems that even your sister has given up on you,” Lussuria said.

‘I can’t believe this bitch said that. The one time she isn’t oblivious is the one time it’s most life threatening,’ she thought.

"Ryohei, she may not care anymore, but I do. She doesn't understand. She may say bad things and leave you, but I never will. No matter how many times you get hurt or how many times you get in fights. You can always count on me to be by your side. I will always be there to dress your wounds and comfort you. You can't give up now, I need you," Isabella said.

 

She suddenly became covered in a yellow glow. It looked like she was on fire.

‘What the hell is this? Is this another flame? I wanted to heal Ryohei maybe this can do it,’ she thought.

She reached her hand out towards the ring and Ryohei began to heal.

“How are you capable of doing that little girl?” Lussuria asked.

She didn’t listen to him. She continued to heal Ryohei. He started to get up onto his feet. His own yellow glow began to form around him.

"Her words caused his energy transfer rate to 100%, kora," Colonello said.

 

Isabella began to sway and the yellow glow stopped surrounding her. Takeshi grabbed her before she fell.

‘I guess because I don’t know how to use those flames I have a limit,’ she thought using Takeshi for support.

“What a persistent child,” Lussuria said jumping in the air aiming his knee at Ryohei.

“I’ll show you. This is the real Maximum Canon,” he said punching Lussuria’s knee.

When he made contact sparks were everywhere then he pushed forward and the knee shattered into pieces.

‘He did it,’ Isabella smiled.

“That was a good fight, full of tension. Now hand over the ring,” he said.

“Iie,iie. I’m Varia. I’ll win with only one leg. It’ll be easy!” he said getting up. He was barely standing and he looked nervous.  
‘Something bad is going to happen to him,’ she thought.

He was shot in the back by his own teammate.

‘That’s just fucked up,’ she thought.

"Hey stay in there," Ryohei said trying to get to him.

 

“Please stand back,” thing one said while thing two checked on Lussuria.

“We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight,” Thing two said.

“Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the ring of Sun,” Thing one said.

“This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night’s battle,” Thing two said.

“We will now announce it. Tomorrow’s night battle will be, The battle between the Guardians of Thunder,” They said.

‘Lambo’ Isabella thought.

"We shall see you tomorrow night," thing one said as they both jumped from the ring as it collapsed.

 

Ryohei was given the other half of the Sun ring. Isabella pulled away from Takeshi and tried to walk towards Ryohei.

"You did it," she said staggering here and there.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” was the last thing she said before passing out and falling to the ground.


	16. Chapter 15 20 years of lightning

Chapter 15 20 years of Lightning  
At Tsuna’s house That same night

Tsuna’s Pov

“Why did Lambo’s boss agree to this. Lambo’s five,” Tsuna said leaving the bathroom. He was walking past the kitchen when he saw that the light was on.

"Who's up this late at night?" he questioned. He peeked in the doorway and saw Adult Lambo.

 

“Adult Lambo!” he yelled.

"It's been sometime young Vongola. How's Isabella?" he asked.

 

“Isabella-chan is fine,” he said.

"She's not upset anymore?" he asked curiously.

 

“No she’s not upset, actually I never seen her really upset. Why?” he asked.

“No reason. Can you make sure these get to her?” he said pushing a gift box towards him.

“H-hai.” he said.

‘I wish this Lambo could fight instead of the idiot,’ he thought.

"He can. The 10-year bazooka," he said out loud.

 

“Yare, yare. This must be the Ring Conflict that was written about in the memo,” Lambo said.

“You know about tomorrow’s fight,” he asked.

“Last time I was here, during the accidental firing of the 10 year Bazooka, I found a memo and a ring addressed to me,” he explained.

“That was probably my Tou-san,” Tsuna said.

“And these?” Lambo said lifting up some beaten up horns.

"Horns? What are those old-looking horns? There beat up" Tsuna said.

 

"Who knows? They do fit my head, but I have no idea what they are. The scars on them feel like a bad omen," Lambo said.

 

"A-anyway, if you know, we can cut to the chase. Since the enemy is an adult can you please fight?" tsuna asked hopefully.

 

"Young Vongola, please think about it. If I was defeated 10 years ago, I wouldn't exist here," Lambo said.

 

"That's true! that means Lambo's gonna win tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

 

“But you can’t say that either,” Lambo said.

“Why not?” Tsuna asked standing from his seat.

"I can't recall the Ring Conflict, and my boss has never told me about it. Perhaps I came from a world in which the ring conflict didn't happen 10 years ago," Lambo elaborated.

 

“Huh? What are you saying?” he questioned sitting back down.

“Parallel world,” he said.

“Parallel?” Tsuna questioned.

"If I was defeated 10 years ago, I may be that I will stop coming to this world," he said.

 

“So that means we don’t know what’s going to happen,” Tsuna deducted.

"Hai and the biggest problem is that I could die tomorrow, even if my child self does not," he said.

 

“That’s right,” Tsuna said freaking out.

"So please tell my child self not to use the 10-year bazooka!" Lambo said seriously.

 

‘This good for nothing doesn’t want to fight’ Tsuna thought.

“W-what are you saying? Are you going to abandon your child self?” Tsuna asked.

"I don't like being hurt. I'll be watching over you ten years from now," Lambo said.

 

“Hey!” tsuna said getting annoyed.

"Oh, Vongola, I'll give you these horns. They seem unlucky," he said.

 

“I don’t want those,” he said yelling.

Poof!

The ten-year bazooka went off bringing back the current Lambo back.

 

“Lambo what are you doing? We didn’t solve anything,” he said panicking.

“How is Lambo that smart?” he said as a side note.

The next day. With Isabella

 

Isabella woke up to a crashing in her kitchen.

“Who or what the hell is that?” she thought grabbing her tonfas.

She slowly creeped downstairs and whacked whoever it was in her kitchen on the head with her tonfa.

“Isabella that hurt,” the person said.

“Ryohei? What are you doing in my house?” she asked.

“You passed out last night and I brought you home. I kind of stayed the night,” he said.

“Thank you for taking me home and sorry for attacking you,” she said.

“It's ok,” he said.

“How are you wounds?” she asked.

“My arm is just injured. If it wasn’t for what you did I might have been worse,” he said.

"You remembered what I did? I thought you had short term memory," she said curiously.

 

“The other day I just stopped forgetting things so easy,” he said.

“How are things with Kyoko?” she asked.

She didn't want to ask about her, but she was her boyfriend's sister, so she had to ask.

 

"I don't know. I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me," he said with his head down.

 

She came and hugged him.

“It’s ok. She’ll come around sooner or later,” she said. He nodded.

“On a lighter note, what were you trying to do in the kitchen?” she asked.

“I was trying to make some breakfast,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well you don’t have to worry, I’ll make something for us to eat,” she said heading to the stove. 

“I have something for you,” he said.

“Oh? What is it?” she asked.

He handed her a small square box. She opened to find a ring with a boxing glove on it.

“It’s cute. I love it,” she said giving him a peck on the lips.

She put it on her finger then inspected her hand.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said.

“I really got to make something nice for breakfast now,” she said.

Time Skip

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," he said.

 

“That’s fine. You’re coming tonight, right?” she asked.

“Hai,” he said.

“Ok then I’ll see you later,” she said.

Ryohei kissed Isabella on the cheek, then left.Isabella was smiling.

“It nice to wake up to someone with you,” she said.

It was raining really bad outside.

“I guess I’m staying inside until tonight,” she said.

Time Skip

“I can’t believe I slept the day away. What the hell, Isabella?” she said to herself running down the street in the rain.

When she got there, everyone else was already there.

“Isabella what took you so long?” Ryohei asked pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry everyone. I overslept. Lambo here's your ring," Isabella said putting the ring on his chain.

 

“Hi Isabella,” he said.

“Isabella-chan this is for you. It’s from Adult Lambo,” he said handing her the box.

“I wonder what it is,” she said shaking the box a little.

She opened the box and the first thing she saw was a letter.

‘I’ll read that later,’ she thought.

Under the letter was a small square box like the one Ryohei gave her this morning. She opened it to find a pair of silver horn earrings. The last thing in the box was a cow print jacket.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

‘Why would he get her such things?' he thought.  
She put the earring in and put her new jacket over her other one.

‘These are quite nice. I wonder why he’s giving me them?’ she thought.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Thunder Guardian, the Electrico Circuit," Thing one said.

 

Lightning struck one of the rods that were there and the ground lite up with electricity.

 

‘What is up with all this bullshit,' Isabella thought.

“Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Electrico Ciruit,” Thing two said.

“The lightning that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and run through them,” Thing one said.

‘It’s only the second battle yet I already hate these two,’ she thought.

“I want to play,” Lambo said running towards it.

"Wait a sec. Lambo, it's dangerous" Tsuna said.

 

“No, I want to play on that,” Lambo said trying to squirm out of his hands.

“Lambo! You better listen or else,” Isabella said.

He stopped immediately. Because of his squirming earlier it caused one of his horns to fall off.

Hayato picked it up and wrote Stupid Cow on it.

“Guardian of Thunder, please come to the center. Your opponent has already been waiting for 2 hours” Thing two said.

‘ I don’t know whether he’s patient for waiting the 2 hours or impatient for coming that early,’ she thought.

“T-two hours?” Tsuna questioned.

Levi was standing in a corner. The other members of the Varia were on the roof of a small building beside him.

 

“Okay, Sawada let’s do the usual,” Ryohei said.

"The usual?” Tsuna questioned.

They went into a circle like they did the day before.

“Lambo! Fight!” Ryohei and Isabella said.

“Lightning brat, your name is Lambo?” Squalo asked Isabella.

"Iie. Squalo-san. My name is Isabella. That's Lambo," she said pointing to the boy in Tsuna's hands. The Varia sweat dropped not believing the child was a Guardian.

 

Lambo jumped from Tsuna’s arms onto the floor. Tsuna had a small heart to heart with Lambo, Which he disregarded. Lambo ran towards the Electrico Circuit.

“The Thunder ring, Levi a than vs. Bovino Lambo. Battle start,” Thing one and two said.

Lambo sat on one of the wires and started poking it. Lightning struck the rods. Levi jumped off the ground to avoid electrocution, but Lambo wasn’t so lucky. He was electrocuted and landed on his face.

“I will confirm life or death,” Thing one said stepping forward.

‘He’s still alive,' Isabella thought.

A noise came from Lambo. He suddenly hopped up and started crying. Reborn began to explain how he’s alive.

‘That’s a wonderful technique. He was born to be the Thunder Guardian,’ she thought

Levi was livid by what he heard. He ran towards Lambo and punched.

‘This is such an unfair fight it’s not even funny,’ she thought.

Levi pulled an umbrella from off his back and it lit up with electricity. He was about to hit Lambo, but he pulled out the 10-year bazooka.

 

Poof!

“Yare, yare,” Lambo said.

“Adult Lambo,” Tsuna yelled.

“I didn’t realize pot-stickers was going to be my last meal,” he said.

“Lambo,” Isabella yelled.

“Hmm?” he said.

“Arigato for the gifts,” she said.

“Anything for you,” he said getting up off the ground.

Isabella blushed. Ryohei narrowed his eyes and put his arm around her.

“Who’s that? It’s an outsider,” Squalo said.

"No, he is the form of the Guardian 10 years from now, as summoned by the 10-year bazooka," Thing two said.

 

"Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue," thing two said.

 

“Thunder, set,” Lambo said putting his horn on his head and getting struck by lightning.

‘How do his horns stay on his head?' Isabella thought.

Lambo ran full speed at Levi with all intentions to attack him. But Levi called out his attack and all the umbrella's on his back opened up.The umbrellas were then struck by lightning and the lightning from the umbrellas struck Lambo. He screamed out in pain. When it was finished he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but failed. Levi took out one of his umbrellas and ran towards Lambo. He strikes but not Lambo. He hit the ground. Lambo was up and running away from Levi crying.

 

‘I need to get back into training him,’ she thought.

Lambo jumped into the 10 years bazooka.

Poof!

The atmosphere around them drastically. Isabella gasped and nearly fell to the ground.

‘W-what is this feeling that’s taking over me. Why is it so hot all of a sudden?’ she thought.

Isabella was holding on to Ryohei for dear life. She couldn't stand without support. She was blushing and panting slightly.

 

The smoke cleared to reveal an older looking Lambo.Isabella didn't know what to think actually she couldn't think. Her mind was a complete mess.

 

"Meeting you again… It's been such a long time. I'd like to cry but it's not the time to be sentimental," he said.

 

Levi did the same move as before, but Lambo didn't move. The lightning rods were struck adding extra electricity. When all the lightning was cleared Lambo stood there unharmed. Lambo then lifted his hand and released all the electricity he collected. Lambo noticed the beaten up horns on the ground that were dropped on the ground by 5-year-old Lambo. Levi went to strike him with his umbrella, but Lambo dodged all of his attacks. the horns were hit which revealed the words Hayato just wrote on his 5-year-old self horns. Lambo took off the horns he was wearing and put those on. Levi ready his umbrella and Lambo called down lightning which just so happened to be red.

 

Isabella gasped again and hold on even tighter to Ryohei. An uncomfortable wetness was forming between her legs. ‘W-what's going on. W-why is this happening?' she thought to shake.

 

Lambo looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'She can’t handle it,’ he thought.

Lambo got into a stance then charged at Levi. The electricity that was in his horns connected to form a horn. Lambo pushed against Levi forcing him to step back, but it was futal there was no way Levi could win.

 

Poof!

Isabella steadies herself and went back to normal. ‘I need to find out what the fuck that was all about,’ she thought.

Instead of 25-year-old Lambo, 5 years Lambo was present. All the electricity that 25-year-old Lambo used shocked him. He screamed in pain and landed on the ground. Lambo was completely out of it. Levi picked Lambo up by the head and electrocute him.

 

“Lambo,” Isabella screamed out trying to get closer to him but was held back.

“Let me go! I need to help him,” Isabella said trying to rip herself out of Ryohei’s grasp.

"We can't. You'll be disqualified,'" Reborn said.

 

“But I’m not fighting in any of the matches,” Isabella said.

“Hai but they might take away someone else’s ring,” he explained.

Tsuna tried to reason with Reborn but nothing work. Finally after having enough Tsuna went into Hyper dying will mode.

‘I never seen him like this before,’ she thought. The same feeling came over Isabella, but it wasn't as strong. It was a subtle irritation at best.

 

Tsuna used his flames to melt the lightning rods, saving Lambo. Tsuna made a small speech about fighting for his friends. But when he finished he was struck down. On top of the water tower was Xanxus and the woman from before.

“Boss, Gabriella,” Levi said.

Xanxus talk about how pathetic Tsuna is. And that he can’t defeat him.

“Little boy is that your girlfriend?” ‘Gabriella asked while pointing at Isabella.

“She looks mighty pissed. I can’t wait to see her lifeless body because I’ll be damn if I can’t be Mrs.Vongola,” she said.

‘Why does she think I’m Tsuna’s girlfriend? And I had no idea there was a Mrs. Vongola title,'Isabella thought.

Xanxus charged his hand but thing one jumped in the way trying to stop him. He shot her with his flames chasing her to bit the dust.

Xanxus continued to talk about Tsuna. He damn near admitted to harming the 9th. Which caused some people to be jumpy. Thing two announced Levi as the winner because of Tsuna’s interference. His Ring was taken away because of damage done to the field. Now that Xanxus has the whole ring he decided to let the remaining battle commence.

“I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow night’s match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardian of the Storm,” Thing two said.  
‘I think that’s Hayato,’ Isabella thought.

The Varia left not to long after the announcement. Isabella ran to Lambo picking him up. Everyone came and crowded around them.

“Is he ok?” Tsuna asked.

Isabella checked his pulse and breathing.

"His heart's still beating and he's breathing, but they're both faint," she said.

 

The yellow glow from before formed around her. She started to heal Lambo.

"Isabella-chan be careful," Tsuna said.

 

She healed until he was somewhat stable, but she did over do it. Her vision began to blur and the glow disappeared. Someone was calling her name, but she didn't know who. All she wanted to do was sleep and she did.


	17. Chapter 16 Storms ahead

Chapter 16 Storms ahead

Isabella was up but had her eyes closed. ‘I’m warm. I feel safe. Who the hell arms are those?’ she thought with her eyes open.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a tuft of silver hair.

“Ryohei?” she said.

“Hngh,” he grunted he opened his eye groggily.

“You stayed the night again?” she asked.

“um hmm,” he said.

“Kyoko still upset?” she asked.

“Um Hmm,” he said.

“Ok well I’m going to go make something for us to eat,” she said pulling herself out of his grasp.

Time Skip

Isabella just finished making breakfast when Ryohei came downstairs.

“Ryohei? Is Lambo ok?” she asked placing a plate in front of him as he sat down.

“He’s in a coma,” he said.

Isabella nearly dropped her cup.

“What? I need to go see him,” she said getting up.

Ryohei grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

“You overdid yourself last night. I know you’re going to try and heal him. I don’t want you passing out again. Please let the doctors handle this,” he said.

She signed and went limp in his hold. She turned towards him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

“I just want to do something. I felt so useless when he was getting hurt. I felt useless when you got hurt. I can’t bare to see any of you in pain. I care about you a lot,” she said in the crook of his neck.

"I care about you too. And you did a lot. My sister left me, but you came and made me feel better. You think of others before yourself. You do so much without realizing it. I'm happy I met you," he said kissing her.

 

They sat there for a good while until Ryohei had to go.

“See you later,” he said.

“Later,” she said pecking him on the lips.

“Waking up to someone next to me is fantastic,” she said.

“I need to take a shower,” she said. She was still in her clothes from yesterday.

She put her hand in her new jacket and found something.

“It’s the letter from yesterday. I read it after I come out of the shower,” she said putting the letter on her nightstand.

Time Skip

Isabella was dressed and ready for anything. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

Dear, Isabella

I know the last time we saw each other I did something wrong. I tried to force myself on you and I should’ve never done. I let my hormones control me and I promise I won’t let it happen again..I hope you like these gifts. I care about you greatly. If you don’t mind, I would like for you to be my girlfriend. I hope we get to talk soon.

-Lambo

 

"1) How would this relationship work out if he lives 10 years in the future,2) He's married, but he's married to me,3) I'm already in a relationship with someone," she said.

 

“This is becoming a big mess. I need to take a nap,” she said heading upstairs.

Time Skip That Night 

She grabbed her stuff and headed out. She made it to the school at the same time as Tsuna.

 

“Hi everyone,” Isabella said.

“Isabella-chan are you ok?” Tsuna asked. 

“Hai, hai. I’m fine,” she said.

He nodded.

“Where’s Gokudera-kun?” Tsuna asked.

“He hasn’t come yet,” Ryohei said.  
“I thought he was coming with you,” Takeshi said.

“I wonder what happened,” Tsuna said.

“He may have been stopped by Shamal,” Reborn said.

“Maybe he didn’t finish his training. The Varia did come sooner than expected right? Maybe he’s not done,” she said.

“Isabella might be right,” Reborn said.

‘Even if I don’t completely trust her. She is a good asset,’ Reborn thought.

The battle for the Storm Ring was apparently inside.Thing One has officially been replaced. Her replacement looks no different than she did.

‘They probably have a whole warehouse full of them,’ Isabella thought.

It was 35 seconds away from being 11 and Hayato still wasn’t there. It was 5 seconds away from 11 when something hit the clock and it exploded.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, 10th. Gokudera Hayato ready to go,” he said.

“That was some entrance Hayato,” Isabella said.

“Hai,” he agreed.

“Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna said.

“Octopus-head,” Ryohei said.

Isabella hit him in the head.

“Don’t call him that. It’s mean,” she said.

Hayato was completely decked out in dynamite.

“Tonight’s field will be the entire third floor,” Thing Two said.

‘Let's see what bullshittery they have for us this time,' Isabella thought.

“This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, not only does it include the hallways, but also all the classrooms on the floor,” Thing 3 said.

‘Now they will tell us the bullshit,' Isabella thought.

There was a rumbling coming from the room not too far from them. Then all the desks in the room flew through the window and landed outside.

 

“We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field,” thing 2 explained.

‘I knew it,' Isabella thought.

“They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust of wind,” Thing 2 continued.

“This time, there will be a time limit on the match,” Thing 3 said.

‘They're adding even more bullshit?' Isabella thought.

“Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you has taken possession of the Ring of Storm and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this entire floor,” Thing 3 said.

“What the flying fuck is that?” Isabella said out loud without meaning to.

Everyone went quiet and stared at her.

"Did I say that out loud? My apologies. I didn't mean to say that. Carry on," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“My, you guys are making a ruckus. Is anyone hurt?” Shamal asked putting his arms around thing 2 and 3. They elbowed him in the face simultaneously.

‘He’s just prone to getting hit,’ she thought.

“I heard a loud sound, so I came running to see if anyone was injured and to make fun of your match,” he said.

“That’s kind of messed up but if that what makes you happy,” Isabella said.

“Isabella-chan~. How are you?” he asked.

“I’m fi-”

“Whenever you say you’re ‘fine’. You’re usually not,” Reborn said.

“Be that as it may, I’m still fine,” she said.

“Before the match, we’ll do the usual!” Ryohei said.

Reborn through something at Tsuna. It was Lambo’s tail from his costume.

They went into the circle as per usual.

“Gokudera, fight,” Takeshi said.

“Now, both of you, please come to the center,” Thing 2 said.

Hayato went to the center.

“Because today’s field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectator’s area. And there are infrared lasers between the spectators’ area and the field to prevent any interference,” Thing 3 said.

‘If the means weren’t so extreme, we wouldn’t need to interfere,’ Isabella thought.

“We’ve confirmed that they both have their halves of the Half Vongola Rings,” Thing 2 and 3 said.

Bel came and placed his hand on Hayato’s shoulder.

‘Why would he do something like that unless he’s planning something,’ Isabella thought.

“The Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs. Gokudera Hayato, battle start,” Thing 2 said.

Hayato immediately threw a dynamite stick and used its explosion as cover.When the smoke cleared knives surrounded Hayato. The knives seem to be floating in the air. Hayato jumped out of the way just in time.Hayato gathered a bunch of dynamite in his hands and through it at Bel. But instead of hitting Bel, one of the hurricane turbines forced the dynamite outside. After that yet another hurricane turbine went off, the one right next to Hayato. He ducked just in time. Bel lifted his hand and two knives came sailing after Hayato.

 

‘Something isn’t right. His knives shouldn’t be able to do that with all this wind,’ Isabella thought.

Hayato jumped out of the way into a room. Bel followed him into the room and explained his knives didn’t change direction.

“Three minutes have passed,” Thing 2 said over an intercom.

Knives went after Hayato nonstop not giving him a chance to throw his dynamite. When he got a small break, Hayato ran to the door and placed to dynamite on the threshold. He ran down the hall, creating distance between them. Hayato went into another room and waited. He looked to be thinking of a plan. He pulled out some of his dynamite, but the were cut by knives. Bel was still in the hallway.

 

‘He has to be using something else besides knives,’ she thought.

Some more knives came after Hayato. He was hit in the shoulder by them. Hayato sat in the same spot thinking of what to do next. Hayato looked to his shoulder having a revelation. He got to his feet. Bel gathered a large amount knives in his hands. He sent them after Hayato. They followed the air current and struck something. Instead of Hayato being pierced it was a human model. Wrapped around its head was what looked to be some type of string. The human model moved. Someone was pulling it by the string. Hayato lifted up the human model revealing the string even more.

“W-wire?!” Tsuna exclaimed.

‘So I was right. He is using something besides knives,’ she thought.

Hayato then explained the real reason why the knives were hitting him.  
Hayato gathered dynamite in his hands, but these look slightly different from the others.. There was a metal ring surrounding the top of them. he threw them, but a wall of air current was in front of him. Instead of them flying outside the changed direction slightly and went straight for Bel. Bel was hit with the full force of the explosion.

 

Shamal explained about Hayato’s new bombs, Rocket bombs.

The some cleared to reveal Bel. Who looked quite beaten up. He went a bit insane about seeing his own blood. He started holding his head and freaking out. Hayato threw some more Rocket Bombs at Bel. Bel just stood there until the last minute. He rushed forward and used one of his knives to extinguish the flames on some of the bombs. The bombs exploded behind him. He successfully dodged the bombs. Bel continued to run straight for Hayato. Hayato jumped away from him. Bel threw knives that Hayato dodge. Or he thought he did.   
The bombs in his hands were cut by an invisible source.While Hayato was shocked Bel used this to his advantage. He was about to strike Hayato with a knife when Hayato threw a small bomb in front of him. when the smoke cleared. Hayato was sitting on the ground and Bel fell to the ground. Bel started laughing and freaking out again.

‘He has some serious problems, But everyone has problems and this just so happen to be his,' she thought.

Both of them got to their feet. Hayato tried to stagger away, but Bel threw a knife after him. It didn't hit him, but he was still cut.

 

“The hurricane turbines will begin exploding in six minutes,” Thing 3 said.

Hayato ran down a hallway and Bel chased after him. Hayato was in the library. Sitting and waiting for Bel with bombs ready. Bel entered the library. Hayato jumped from his hiding place throwing bombs at Bel. Bel threw knives beside the bombs, but the were still cut. Bel came after Hayato throwing knives as he went. Hayato was hiding behind one of the shelves when something on top of it dropped to the ground. It was a box the contained small hooks. Bel threw some more knives at him and he got up to run but stopped dead in his tracks.

 

‘Something’s very wrong. He looks trapped,’ Isabella thought.

Hayato dropped his lighter. He couldn’t move an inch.

Shamal explained what Bel did.

“It’s the end,” Bel said.

“For you,” Hayato retorted.

Where he dropped his lighter lines of gunpowder lighting up. The bombs went off and there was an explosion was all around them. The wires then loosened and began to sag.

Hayato threw bombs at Bel. These bombs had the hooks on them and attached to wires that lead to Bel. The bombs exploded then he threw some Rocket Bombs at him. Bel was on the floor looking unconscious. Hayato stepped towards him.

“It’s over,” he said.

“Iie. We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm. Obtain the two halves of the Ring and complete the Ring of Storm, please. Farewell,” Thing 2 and 3 said leaving.  
“Three minutes remaining,” The voice over the intercom said.

Hayato was walking towards Bel but stopped in pain. Hayato continued and squatted next to Bel. He went to grab the Ring. He grabbed Bel's ring but sat there for a little while. When he was about to get up his ring was grabbed by Bel.

 

‘Damn it Hayato. You shouldn't have been stalling,’ Isabella thought.

Bel pushed Hayato onto his back and began to fight him. They wrestled on the ground for the ring.

 

“It’s almost the promised time,” Thing 2 said.

A beeping sound and an alarm started to go off. A light came from the turbine then it exploded. 

“As we explained before we started, the detonations of the hurricane turbines have begun. The estimated time until the library’s detonation is one minute. The explosions will not reach the spectator area,” Thing 2 and 3 said.

Explosions could be heard in the distance. Everyone became very panicked.

‘What the fuck is he doing?’ Isabella thought.

Bel and Hayato were rolling on the ground still. They bumped into a bookshelf which landed next to them, but books still rained on them.Hayato looked very worn out.

 

“Fifteen seconds have passed; Forty-Five seconds remain,” the intercom said.

Reborn asked Tsuna what he was going to do. Tsuna looked worried. Shamal then told Hayato to leave the ring and run. Hayato told him he can;t leave the ring. He continued to fight will Bel as explosions went off.

 

“Twenty seconds until it reaches the library,” the intercom said.

Shamal continued to try and persuade Hayato to leave the ring, but he still didn't listen.

 

“Knock it off! Why do you think we’re fighting?! We’re all going to have a snow fight. That’s why we’re fighting. that’s why we’re becoming stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die, it’s all meaningless!,” Tsuna said

"Hai, Tsuna could never leave a friend behind. And here you are throwing your life away like it doesn't matter. You are one of not only Tsuna's but other people's friends people care about you Hayato. You shouldn't throw your life away over a ring. You are a treasured and cared for member in our family," Isabella said adding to Tsuna's declaration.

 

Hayato stopped moving. He looked hopeful. Suddenly the alarm was heard in the library then there was a big explosion.

“Hayato!” Isabella screamed.

The monitor’s were nothing but static. Everyone was upset about what just happened. Ryohei yelled, Takeshi called his name, Tsuna fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, Isabella just stood there frozen in place.

Reborn lifted up his head then said, “ Look over there,”.

In the smoke was a very beat up Hayato. He swayed left and right. The sensors keeping them in place disappeared.

Isabella ran straight for him and immediately started healing him.

“Isabella no,” Ryohei said.

"He's injured. I rather pass out than have him be mortally injured," she said continuing her healing. The glow around her seemed brighter than normal. She held his head in her lap as she healed him.

 

“While the ring was, taken from me, I came back because I wanted to see those fireworks,” He said from her lap.

“Thank goodness. Gokudera-kun, I’m so happy,” Tsuna said.

“Hai, Hai. You gave us quite a scare, Hayato, “ Isabella said with a smile.

“Isabella, you don’t have to heal me,” he said. Even though their relationship is a bit rocky. He rather not see Isabella pass out again.  
“Of course I do, I care about you. You are my friend. I also think I’ve gotten a bit better at using my healing,” she said.

“Yamamoto, the rest is up to you,” Hayato said.

“I know!” Takeshi said with a smile.

"The Ring of Storm is in Belphegor's hand. Belphegor will be declared the winner of this match," Thing 2 and 3 said.

 

The Varia taunted them and also pointed out their lack of the Mist and Cloud Guardian.

“We will now announce the next match. Tomorrow's night match will be Rain, the match between the Guardians of the Rain” they said.

Squalo and Takeshi went back and forth with banter. One of Levi’s man came into the hallway out of breath.

“Levi-Sama, someone has snuck until the school grounds. The lightning squad is being taken down one member at a time” he said terrified.

‘I know exactly who it is,’. Isabella thought helping Hayato to his feet. His wounds weren't completely healed but manageable.

 

The man went to go after whoever was attacking his men. He turned the corner and headed down until he was sent flying back.

 

The intruder came into the hallway.

“Kyoya you’re back,” Isabella said with a smile.

He smiled a small smile towards her then went back to his usually stoic face.

“For trespassing on school grounds, as well as destruction of property, You are all jointly guilty, and I’m going to bite you all to death,” he said.

Isabella smile fell and turned into a scowl.

 

“Kyoya you just came back and you’re already trying to bite people to death. Cut them some slack,” she said.

“Hn.Only if I get to fight you,” he said.

“Deal,” she said.

“Are you a ring holder on Sawada’s side,” Thing 2 questioned.

Levu tried to charge up his umbrella’s.  
"We can't have Guardians fighting each other," she said. But Levi pushed her to the ground.

 

‘Damn they get abused,’ Isabella thought wincing.

Kyoya tripped Levi and he landed on the ground. Squalo yelled at Kyoya asking for a fight. Kyoya turned interested.

“Ple-” Thing 2 was cut off.

“Kyoya if you don’t stop this right now, I will paralyze you until it’s your turn to fight. I won’t give you that fight you asked for either,” Isabella said upset.

He stopped in his tracks and reversed. He looked Isabella in the face until he did something that shocked everyone.

He kissed Isabella on the lips.


	18. Chapter 17 Pelting Rain

Chapter 17 Pelting Rain

Isabella just woke up. She felt warm and protected. She felt two sets of arms around her waist. 'I can't believe this is real,' she thought.  
The Night before

Isabella was shocked.

‘I did not think he would do that,’ she thought.

“Ky-”

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the same hallway he came from. Isabella looked behind her and looked at Ryohei. She made a hand gesture signaling him to follow. Kyoya continued to pull her and Ryohei continued to follow until they reached the training grounds.

Training Grounds

Kyoya stopped and turned to Isabella. He looked behind her and saw Ryohei.

“Loud herbivore, Why are you here?” he asked irritated.

“You did kiss my girlfriend and run away with her,” he said upset.

“Girlfriend? So you picked him over me?” ha asked turning to Isabella.

She hasn’t said anything since they got there.

“What do you mean? You two are just friends, right?” Ryohei asked her.

They were both waiting for an answer. Isabella started to shake. 

“I-i,” Isabella broke down crying.

“Isabella!” they said.

“I-i don’t w-want to pick between you. I-i care about both of you. I-i like b-both of you. I-i …. want to be with both of you,” Isabella said.

They were shocked. Not really believing it.

“I-i’m so selfish. W-wanting to be with two people. They’re something in both of you I can’t find in the other. I-i don’t want to be alone. I-i want both of you to care about me but that’s selfish of me,” Isabella started to cry harder.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Isabella in a hug. Ryohei came to hug Isabella, but the only way he could do it is if he hug Kyoya as well. So he sucked it up and hugged both of them. Kyoya tensed up, but Isabella relaxed into his touch.

 

“It’s not wrong of you to think that nor is it selfish. You think of others before yourself. You passed out twice in order to heal other people. You’re so generous and selfless. If…. if you want to be with both of us I won’t mind. As long as I can be with you and you’re happy. It’s ok,” Ryohei said placing his head on hers.

“Hn. I agree with the herbivore. As long as you’re happy,” he said placing his head on her shoulder.

“W-what if I want to be with more people. W-what if I-i want to add more people to our …. relationship,” She asked concerned.

“If they treat you right. If not I’ll fight them to the extreme,” Ryohei said quietly.  
“Hn. No more herbivores,” Kyoya said.

"But Ryohei isn't a herbivore and we can always turn herbivores to carnivores," Isabella said finding a small loophole.

 

“Hn. Fine,” he said.

“You never know we might become a group of carnivores,” she said playfully feeling better.

Isabella yawned.

“Let’s get you home. You used your powers today,” Ryohei said.

“Isabella, when did you pass out and what powers are he talking about?” Kyoya asked as they walked to Isabella’s house.

"Well, I apparently have a new flame but I didn't get a chance to see it. The new flame allows me to heal people, but if I use it too much I pass out. But I think I got better at using. I didn't pass out today," she said.

 

“That’s good,” he said.

“Oh and Kyoya can you call Ryohei by his name or at least not call him herbivore any more?” she asked.

Kyoya looked at Ryohei. “Omnivore,” he said.

“Kyoya,” Ryohei said back.

“Good enough,” she said with a smile.

Back with Isabella

‘I have two boyfriends now. Dad would flip his shit,’ she thought.

Isabella slowly removed the arms from around her waist. She crept out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

‘I should get started on some breakfast,' she thought.

Time Skip  
Isabella has been cooking for roughly 15 minutes when she heard footsteps coming downstairs

“Ohayo,” she said not looking away from the stove.

“Ohayo,” Ryohei said.

Kyoya came up behind her and put something around her neck.

She grabbed it and looked at it. It was a necklace with a little bird on it.

“Arigato Kyoya,” she said kissing him on the cheek.

‘It seems every boyfriend I get I also get a new piece of jewelry,' she thought.

“What is up with you men and buying me jewelry?” she asked playfully

“Small token of love and displays you’re taken,” Kyoya said.

“Ryohei, how’s Kyoko?” Isabella asked.

“She still won’t talk to me,” he said.

Isabella grabbed some plates and served breakfast she came and sat at the table.

“She’ll come around and if she doesn’t I’m here,” she said.

“Omnivore, what happened?” Kyoya asked.

“You know Kyoya you talk a lot more know than you did before,” Ryohei said.

“Hn. You’re a lot quieter,” he said.

“Hai every since I met Isabella it just … happened,” he said.

Kyoya nodded. It was the same thing with him.

Isabella smiled.

“But back to what you were saying, my sister is quite mad at me for fighting. She kind of gave up on me,” he said frowning.

Isabella put her hand on his cheek. "Hey, I told you I'm here. I don't understand why she's upset well I do, but it doesn't make any sense. She should know that men fight its one of the things they do," Isabella said.

 

Kyoya nodded agreeing.

“Some people make promises they can’t keep,” Kyoya said.

"Well, I have to go. See you later," Ryohei said getting up.

 

They kissed and then he left.

“Kyoya are you coming to the school tonight for Takeshi’s battle?” she asked.

“Hn. I don’t know. I’ll see. I have to go to the school,” he said getting up.

She pecked him on the lips.

“Ok, don’t work yourself too hard,” she said with a smile.

He nodded then left.

“Life has many twist and turns,” she said with a smile.

Time Skip  
At the School  
Isabella reached the school the same time as Tsuna and Co.  
“Hi Isabella-chan,” Tsuna said.

“Where’s Ryohei?” she asked.

“We’re not really sure Isabella,” Reborn said.

“Hmmm,” Isabella said.

She started to sense the area around her. She didn’t sense him anywhere.

‘Maybe he’ll be here later,’ she thought.

"Is anyone here?" Takeshi asked.

 

“VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII,” Squalo yelled.

‘Takeshi you spoke too soon,’ Isabella thought.

“Sword-brat! Good job at not running away,” Squalo said.

‘What’s up with him and calling everyone a brat?’ Isabella thought.

“I’m going to slice you up like sushimi,” he aid.

“Superbi Squalo,” Basil said.

“He really is scary,”

“It won’t end that way Squalo,” Takeshi said flicking the bamboo sword out. It transformed into a beautiful sword.

‘Sugoi that sword is amazing,’ Isabella thought.

“I’m going to take you down with this Shigure Kintoki,” he said.

‘Shigure Kintoki? Never heard of it but it looks interesting,’ she thought.

“They’re here,” Reborn said.

Thing 2 and 3 landed near Squalo.

“Tonight’s combat field will be the south tower. Please move to the south tower,” they said.

“Inside the school again. What kind of field is it this time?”Tsuna questioned.

“VOOIII. Where is that?” Squalo asked.

“This way,” they said running off.

“Sword-brat, I’ll be waiting for you,” Squalo said leaving.

“Let us go,” Basil said.

“Matte. Someone’s coming,” Isabella said looking behind them.

Not that far away Isabella saw Ryohei.

“Sorry for being late,” he said.

“Ryohei!” she exclaimed going for a hug.

He hugged her back then kissed her on the cheek.

“O-oni-san, Why did you kiss Isabella-chan?” Tsuna asked.

“Because she’s my girlfriend,” he said.

“Nani?! But I thought she was Hibari-san’s girlfriend,” he said confused.

“She is,” he said nonchalantly.

“H-”

“Where’s Hayato?” Isabell asked cutting Tsuna off.

“I brought him with me,” he said.

Hayato was covered head to toe in in bandages.

“A mummy?!” Tsuna yelled.

“No it’s me. Romario said that this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me up!” Hayato explained.

Isabella sweatdropped. ‘I don’t think Romario knows what he’s doing but it’s good enough,’ she thought.

“Gokudera-kun? Are your wounds ok?” Tsuna asked just realizing it was Hayato.

"They're not much to speak of. They look bad but they're all scratches"  
he said.

 

"Actually, he was told to stay still, but he insisted,s o I gave him a hand," Ryohei said.

 

“Would you like for me to heal you some more?” she asked.

“Iie,iie. I’m fine,” he said a bit frantically.

“Okay but if your wounds are too much let me know,” she said.

“I don’t want to die without knowing how things went down. I can’t stay in bed without seeing this match,” he said.

“Hahaha. You’re a worrywart,” Takeshi said with a smile.

“You’re too worry-free,” Hayato said.

“Iie, it’s a good thing he’s not stressing. Confidence is key,” Isabella said.

“Hai, arigato Isabella,” he said.

“10th! Where is combat field today?” Hayato asked.

“The school’s south tower,” Tsuna answered.

“Understood. Now let’s go,” Hayato said moving forward but the bandages tripped him up and he landed on the floor.

Isabella went to help him up.

"These bandages are doing more harm than good," she said.

 

“Hai,” he said agreeing.  
At the south tower

“The windows are sealed?” Tsuna questioned.

"The entrance, too," Ryohei added.

 

“It seems we’re not entering the tower,” Isabella said.

“Isabella-chan what do you mean?” Tsuna asked.

“Takeshi and Squalo will be inside, while we, the spectators, are outside,” she elaborated.

“It looks like we get in from here,” Reborn said.

“So we are going to be inside today,” Basil said.

Takeshi grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

“What’s that sound?” he asked.

Water was coming in the room through holes in the ceiling.

“What is this?” Tsuna questioned.

“This doesn’t even look like the school anymore,” Hayato pointed out.

"This is the combat field for the Rain match: Aquarion. It features a three-dimensional and a massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is being introduced begins filling the tower up the first floor. As long as the match continues, the water level will rise," Thing 2 and 3 explained.

 

‘Bullshit. Bullshit everywhere,’ Isabella thought.

"The water that has pooled will gain the traits of seawater through the use of a special device. And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released," They said.

 

‘Not only will water continue to rain from the ceiling. A shark , because let's face it what else could they be talking about, will enter the field when the water level reaches a certain height. They really know what bullshit is' Isabella thought.

“What?! A ferocious animal?!” Tsuna freaked.

“It sounds like fun,” someone sad.

Everyone turned to the right and saw the Varia standing on a rock.

“Varia!” Tsuna exclaimed.

"I woke up this morning and had a Ring. I'm amazing," Bel said with a smirk.

 

“You also woke up with injuries but it’s good that you’re looking at the bright side,” Isabella said.

Bel’s smirk dropped.

Tsuna gasped. “Xanxus!” he said.

Xanxus was standing there with Gabriella by his side.

“The dog that loses will be erased. Either the lot of you, or this trash,” he said walking away with Gabriella.

“VOOII,” Squalo protested.

‘Damn. He gives no fucks about Squalo. Actually he gives no fucks about anyone. Ok maybe he gives some fucks for his girlfriend,’ Isabella thought.

“Xanxus is serious,” Reborn said.

“Don’t scare them so much, Reborn,” Someone from behind them said.

“Dino-san!” Tsuna said.

“Yamamoto, I’ll be watching your match,” he said.

“Okay,” Takeshi said.

"The guy from yesterday suddenly started paying attention to the Ring conflict, so he probably around to watch, " Dino said.

 

“He didn’t know until yesterday?!” he questioned

“Kyoya?” she asked.

“Hai, how do you know Kyoya?” Dino asked.

“He’s my boyfriend,” she said.

“Oh really. He never said anything about you,” he said.

“Matte, matte. You said Oni-san is your boyfriend” Tsuna pointed out.

Isabella signed. “Both Kyoya and Ryohei is my boyfriend,” she said.

“Nani?! How is that possible?” He asked.

“Because I like both of them and they both like me and they don’t mind our …. arrangement. Anyway do you know the general direction he might be ?” she asked.

“I-iie, sorry,” he said. Dino is a little nervous about being around Kyoya’s girlfriend.

“It’s alright. I had a feeling he was coming tonight,” she said. 

“We have one ring and they have three. Our backs are against the wall. In a lot of ways, this is a critical match,” Reborn said changing the subject.

“All right! Now that it’s decided, we’re going to pull Kyoya into the circle. Where is he,” Ryohei said.

"Ryohei, I love your enthusiasm, but even I know we're not getting him into the circle," Isabella said.

 

“Hai, Isabella-chan is right,” Tsuna said.

“Maa,maa. Not as a replacement, but how about we let Basil-kun in?” Tsuna suggested.

“I can, too?” Basil questioned.

“If the 10th says so it’s fine by me,” Hayato said.

“Our fates are the same,” Takeshi said.

“Of course you’re our friend,” Isabella said.

“Lambo too, of course,” Tsuna said holding Lambo’s tail.

“All right. Yamamoto fight,” Tsuna said.

“Fight,” everyone else said.

“Now, will the Guardians of Rain please come to the center. Because the field will be under water, the spectators’ room will be outside the building,” Thing 2 and 3 said.

“Isabella-chan was right,” Tsuna said.

“The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted on the wall,” Thing 2 said..

“Everyone except the Guardians, please exit the building,” Thing 3 said.

“All right. Focus Yamamoto,” Ryohei said.

“Good luck,” Basil said.

“You better not lose,” Hayato said.

“Okay,” he said.

“Don’t give up, Takeshi,” Isabella said with a smile.

“Do your best,” Tsuna said.

“See you later,” he said walking to the center.

Everyone went outside as instructed.

“This battle will have no time limit. The Guardians of the Rain ring, Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle Start,” Thing 2 said.

Time Skip

Takeshi appeared behind Squalo. Squalo's wrist bent backward, stabbing Takeshi.

 

‘It was a mechanical arm,’ Isabella thought.

Instead of Takeshi falling to the ground, water fell on Squalo.

The shadow in the water pillar,” Reborn said.

 

Takeshi appeared next to Squalo with his sword raised. He hit Squalo in the back of the neck with the blunt side of his sword. Takeshi used his sword to slip the Ring from around Squalo's neck then he caught it.

 

Reborn explained Takeshi’s finishing move.

“I won,” Takeshi said showing the Ring.

Xanxus started laughing for no reason.

“Look at that. He lost. Trash,” Xanxus said laughing at Squalo.

‘Why do they follow this guy again?’ Isabella thought.

The Varia was debating who was going to kill Squalo when they were interrupted.

“Please wait! It’s dangerous to enter the Aquarion right now. It has reached the designated water level, a ferocious sea animal has been released,” thing 2 said.

On the screen, it showed a shark entering the field.

 

“Hey wait. What are you going to about Squalo?!”Takeshi questioned.

“Squalo has been recognized as the loser, so we cannot guarantee his,”Thing 3 said.

‘I know he’s the enemy and all but that’s fucked up,’ Isabella thought upset.

Takeshi picked him up and tried to carry him. Takeshi tried to walk, but he swayed some. The shark was in front of them swimming in a circle. The shark hit the pillar that was holding up the platform Squalo and Takeshi was on. The shark head straight for them. Squalo, who is still conscious, pulled himself off and Takeshi then hit Takeshi away from him. Takeshi landed some ways away from Squalo.

 

"Brat, your skill as a swordman isn't bad. Just get rid of the softness," was the last thing Squalo said before being eaten by the shark.

 

Everyone but the Varia lowered their heads. Suddenly Xanxus burst out laughing again.

 

‘Why the fuck are they following this asshole?’ Isabella thought livid. She was balling her hands into a fist. Lightning was sparking off of them.

 

"Fish food at the very end. That piece of trash. I've managed to wash away one piece of my past," Xanxus said.

 

“The battle over the Rain Ring has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi’s victory. I will announce the next match. Tomorrow night’s match will be Mist,” Thing 3 said.

“It’s finally here Reborn. What are we going to do? where is this guy?” Tsuna asked Reborn panicking.

“It’s finally their turn to shine,” Reborn said.

‘That’s not suspicious,’ Isabella thought.


	19. Chapter 18 Overbearing Mist

Chapter 18 Overbearing Mist

Isabella woke up feeling the same way she did yesterday. ‘I could really get used to this,’ Isabella thought.

She laid there until Kyoya started waking up.   
“Ohayo,” she said quietly.

“Ohayo,” he said back.

“Hibari!Hibari,” something yelled.

“What the hell is that?” Isabella yelled waking up Ryohei.

“What is happening to the extreme?” he questioned still out of it.

Sitting on Isabella’s dresser was a small yellow bird.

“How do he get in here?” Isabella asked.

“Hn. He’s mine,” Kyoya said.

“Oh ok, since everyone’s up. I’m going to make some food,” Isabella said getting up.

Time Skip  
“Kyoya, you were at the match last night right?” Isabella asked sitting down to eat.

He nodded.

“Are you coming to tonight’s match,” Isabella asked.

“Iie. I have stuff to do,” he said.

“How did you get this bird and what is its name?” she asked.

“Hn. Back when you went into the coma I got him and his name is Hibird,” he said.

“Why oh why did you name him that?” she asked.

“I named him after me,” he said.

“Poor bird,” Isabella muttered. 

“How did you get him to talk?” Ryohei asked.

“I taught him,” Kyoya said.

“That’s interesting,” Isabella said.

“I have to go. See you tomorrow,” Kyoya said getting up.

“Ok, Bye,” she said giving him a small kiss.

“Isabella!Isabella!,” Hibird said from Kyoya’ shoulder.

“Bye, Hibird,” she said with a smile.

With that, they left.

“Kyoko still mad?” she asked.

“She’s hasn’t been home lately. She’s been at the hospital looking over Lambo,” he said.

“I haven’t been and I don’t want to because if I do I might heal him until I pass out,” she said.

“We don’t need both of you in the hospital. Just have faith that he’s getting better. See you tonight. Okay?” Ryohei questioned.

“Ok,” she said back.

They kissed then he left.

“Lambo, I hope you’re ok,” she said.

Time Skip

Isabella was looking over her weapons. She picked up the steel pipe she got almost 3 months ago.

“I still don’t know what this does nor do I know what the gloves do. Hopefully, they do something,” she said putting them aside for later.

 

“I should meditate,” she said getting into position.

She began meditating. She saw the flames she was use to and she saw her two new flames. The indigo one looks no different but the yellow one was bright and brilliant. It was quite big as well.

‘Maybe all this rest makes it grow. This is my first time seeing my yellow flames and they’re not far from being as big as my cloud flames the third biggest. Sadly my indigo flame has stayed the same. How do I make that one grow? I should rest. These past few days have been stressful,’ she thought going to sleep.

Dream World?

Isabella woke up in the middle of a valley. She was in a white dress and nothing else.  
“Where am I?” she asked no one in particular.  
“Kufufu. You’re here,” a voice said all around her.  
“And where is here?” she questioned looking in many directions.   
“Somewhere,”

Isabella frowned.  
‘That explains so much. I’ve heard that voice before but where?’

Isabella tried to remember but stopped immediately after she felt a sharp pain in her head.

“Kufufu. You don’t want to strain yourself too hard now,” the voice said from somewhere behind her.

She turned around and saw someone she hasn’t seen in months.

“Mukuro,”

“Kufufu.It’s been awhile hasn’t it, Gurin Isabella,”

“Yes…..it has,”

Mukuro came closer to Isabella. When he was close enough he grabbed her hand.

The feeling of being immersed in mist came to Isabella.

“There’s something different about you, Isabella. I wonder what it is. See you soon,”

“Wha-”

He disappeared in a wisp of mist.

Everything started to fade out.

Isabella woke up with a start. She glanced at her clock it read 10:49 pm.

“I need to get dressed,”

She ripped the covers off her and ran to get dressed.

At the School

“Can’t believe I was almost late for the match,”

Isabella looked around for a little bit, she had no idea where she needed to go. She stopped looking when she spotted the gym.

“The lights are on in there. That’s where the match is...I hope,”

She made her way to the gym. Upon entering, she stopped and surveyed the room.

‘Thank kami this is where the match is,’ she thought.  
“Isabella-san,” someone called.

She turned and saw a girl with purple hair and a violet eye. The other eye had an eye patch with a skull on it. She was wearing a skimpy school uniform.

‘She has the same hair color as me,’ Isabella thought.

“Isabella-san, this is for you,” she said thrusting a box towards Isabella.

“Arigato,” she said taking the box.

‘How does she know my name? And why did she give me a gift?’ Isabella thought.

Isabella shrugged and made her way over to Ryohei.

“What took you so long?” he asked.

“I overslept, again,” she said annoyed.

“Uhh, Isabella-chan, do you know Chrome-san?” Tsuna asked.

“No I don’t” Isabella answered.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at her.

Thing two and three were near the center next to a toddler.

‘Another Arcobaleno. I think I’ve seen him before,’ Isabella thought.

“Is Dino coming tonight?” Tsuna questioned.

“Something came up with an old friend,” Reborn answered.

“The battle will soon begin,” Thing two said.

“Will the Guardians of the mist Ring step onto the battlefield?” Thing three asked

“Yosh! Let’s huddle up!” Ryohei stated.

“Ah, y-you’re right,” Tsuna said.

“Yosh!” Ryohei exclaimed.  
“No...It’s Okay. I don’t need that,”

“Huh?” Tsuna said.

“She’s no fun,” Takeshi said.

“What’s with her?” Ryohei asked.

Hayato just ‘hmped’

Isabella rolled her eyes.

“Everyone has a right to their own opinion,” she said.

“I’m going in,” Chrome said then walked towards the center.

Chrome walked until she was right in front of the toddler.

“As tonight’s battlefield will be the interior of the gym, you are permitted to use anything within its walls. Furthermore, this field has no special mechanisms.Please keep that in mind,” Thing 3 said.

“Huh? There’s nothing at all?” Tsuna asked.

‘Be surprised Tsuna because I am too. There’s no bullshit….. as of yet,’ Isabella thought.

“You don’t need anything else in a fight between the Guardians of the Mist Ring,” Reborn said.

“Huh?” Tsuna interrupted.

“To confuse their enemies, they can turn nothing into anything, and anything into nothing. They fulfill the role of the Mist Ring through false illusions to hide the Family,” Reborn explained.

A caged suddenly started to lower on top of them.

“What?!” Tsuna protested.

“The spectators will be restricted to that circle,” Thing Two explained.

“As with the Storm match, an infrared radar has been installed, so be careful,” Thing three stated.

‘I guess you can call that bullshit but technically it’s for our safety but also to keep us from interfering. But…. if push comes to shove the illusi-. I need to focus,’ Isabella thought.

“And now let the battle of the Mist Ring between Mammon and Chrome Dokuro begin!”

Chrom twirled her trident around like a professional then slammed it to the ground. Lines of pink light stretched out from the trident then the ground started to break as the lines went forward. The floor in the entire gym began to break and fall away. People started to freak out.

Xanxus looked completely unimpressed, so did his girlfriend who sat on his lap. Isabella was balancing on a small piece of ground, quite interested in the fight.Tsuna was freaking out on the ground.

“Dame-Tsuna, you should be used to this technique,” Reborn said mocking him.

Mammon began to jump from rock to rock before he began to float in front of Chrome.

He lowered his head then brought it back up revealing a black abyss with tentacles coming out of it. The tentacles wrapped around Chrome's face. 

The ground then returned to normal revealing that nothing was amiss. Everyone regained their footing.

“Hey look at that!” Reborn said pointing to the fight.

Chrome was hoisted up in the air by the neck by the tentacles. She clawed at the tentacles trying to get free. But it was all in vain as she continued to choke. 

Mammon began to belittle Chrome.

“Who are you talking to? I’m here,” Chrome asked from behind him.

Basketballs began to fall from the cart that was in his grasp.

People were quite amazed by what she did.

Isabella smiled.

‘That’s so cool. It must be fun being an illusionist,’ Isabella thought.

Mammon dropped the cart from his grasp. Letting the balls fall to the ground. The tentacles began to retract until they turned into paper.

“I’m relieved that my opponent has some measure of skill. Now I'm free to use it all I want in your presence,” Mammon said.

Isabella raised an eyebrow.

‘What exactly is he trying to use,’ She thought

“Let’s go, Phantasma,” he said.

The frog on his head started to crack, like an egg. A yellow snake burst from it. It shot into the air growing as it went. It stopped growing and began to circle in the air. It grasped onto its tail.

Mammon began to float in the air and his pacifier began to glow.

The Arcobaleno began to talk amongst themselves.

Chrome spined her trident.

“I won’t lose to anyone,”

Chrome ran towards Mammon. She went to strike but he dodged. That went on a couple of times until Mammon floated high up.

Chrome squat down then propelled herself upward towards him, swinging her trident at him. He dodged yet again.

Chrome began to fall from the air while Mammon continued to float. She slashed the air and a void opened up behind Mammon. Snakes came from thin air began to wrap around him.

“This isn't an illusion,” he said.

‘If it’s not an illusion then did she really turn nothing into something?’ Isabella thought.

Chrome ran towards Mammon yet again. But as she made her way towards him, a blast of indigo light sent the snakes flying and Chrome sliding back.

Spinning her trident, Chrome then slammed it onto the ground causing lava to shot up all around.

One of which caught Mammon. But in actuality did nothing to him. He turned his head behind him just reveal a void which in turn froze all of the lava pillars.

“An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses.The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionists, and the chances of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception,” Mammon explained.

He snapped his fingers and ice began to climb Chrome’s body. He then twirled his finger and sent her flying. All the icicles disappeared. Chrome landed harshly on the ground, losing her trident in the process.

Once she realized she lost her trident she scrambled for it which caught Mammon’s attention.

“That weapon seems to be very important to you,” he said.

He began to grope the air. Until he closed his hand into a fist, causing the trident to break.

Chrome immediately started to cough. She coughed hard enough to lose her balance.Which caused he to land on her back on the floor.Her stomach then began to sink in. She began to call out ‘Mukuro-sama’ in distress. Suddenly Mist began to surround her.

Tsuna clutched his head. Isabella gasped in shock.

‘This is what he meant. But how?’ Isabella thought.

“He’s coming,” Tsuna said.

“What’s the matter, Tsuna,” Reborn asked.

“10th,” Hayato said.

“He’s coming,” he repeated.

“Tsuna what’s the matter?” Takeshi asked.

“It’s him,” he said.

“He’s coming,” Tsuna said.

“He?” Takeshi questioned.

“What are you talking about, 10th?” Hayao questioned.

“Mukuro is! Rokudo Mukuro is coming!” he explained.

“Kufufu,”


	20. Chapter 19 Unknown Forecast

Chapter 19 Unknown Forecast

‘Apparently Mukuro likes confusing people,’ Isabella said staring at the mist surrounding Mukuro.

Mukuro stabbed his trident into the ground sending chunks of ground flying towards Mammon.

The mist finally cleared revealing Mukuro.

“You all seem lively as ever, little mafioso,” he said.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Isabella asked.

“What fun would that have been?” he asked.

Isabella gave him a blank facial expression.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Isabella.

‘How did she know he was coming? She always seems to know more than she should,’ he thought.

“It’s been some time. I’ve come back from the edge of transmigration,” Mukuro explained.

“Rukudo Mukuro? I thought I’d heard the name somewhere. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the vendicare prison. His name was Rukudo Mukuro,” Mammon said.

‘I should probably be surprised but for some reason, I’m not,’ Isabella thought.

“Again?!” asked.

“Wait, this is his second time escaping? When was the first?” Isabella asked.

“Back when you went into the coma,” Tsuna said.

Isabella nodded in understanding.

“But I heard the escape ended in failure, and he was thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound couldn't reach him," Mammon explained.

‘Well shit. No wonder we haven’t seen him in a while,’ Isabella thought.

“Kufufufufufu.I see that the intelligence of Varia, the prided Vongola special assassination squad, is pathetic. In reality, I am right here,” he explained.

“You are certainly a pain. All right. Let’s make it clear. You’re an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?” Mammon asked.

Mammon’s face was replaced with a void that released a blizzard. The gym became absolutely freezing. 

“I’m not a pushover that I’d lose to an illusionists who is an illusion himself,” he said.

“Oh?” Mukuro questioned as ice began to crawl up his body.

“Oh my,” he said while the ice was halfway up his body.

His entire body was encased in ice including his trident.

“So that Mukuro was an illusion?!” Hayato questioned.

'Wasn't Chrome almost encased in is?Why when Mukuro is encased in ice he's considered an illusion ' Isabella thought.

“So, let’s unmask,” Mammon said.

His face was replaced with a metal hammer head.

“Although what’s really going to be shattered is that girl’s body!” he said flying full force towards Mukuro.

Mukuro’s eye changed from six to one. Vines immediately shot up into the air and wrapped themselves around Mammon.At the end of the vines, Lotus flowers bloom. The ice that surrounded Mukuro turned into mist.

“Who is an illusion?” Mukuro asked.

“What power. It hurts,” Mammon admitted.

Isabella began to shake a little.

‘W-why am I shaking?’ Isabella thought.

Everyone else was focusing on the match while Reborn just so happened to look in Isabella’s direction when she began to shake.

‘What is wrong with her?’ Reborn thought narrowing his eyes.

“Who is that?” Bel questioned.

“He’s dominating that Viper,” Colonello said.

“That’s Tsuna’s Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro,” Reborn explained.

“So it really is him,” Tsuna said.

‘Who else could it be Tsuna?’ Isabella thought still shaking.

“Then what happened to that girl from earlier?” Hayato asked.

“You can’t think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people, because as Chrome lives, Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live,” Reborn explained.

Mammon was still being strangled by the vines. Mukuro slowly approached him.

“Now what will you do, Arcobaleno? You’re going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time,” He said.

Mammon’s pacifier began to glow. The vines surrounding him died and he was freed.

“Don’t get so elated!” mammon exclaimed.

Suddenly clones of Mammon appeared.

“So weak-hearted…” Mukuro said as his eye changed from one to four.

Mukuro swung his trident striking Mammon, which only turned out to be a clone.

“A magician that can use martial combat? That’s blasphemy!” Mammon exclaimed.

‘Really? Well yeah. You already have magic why do you need to know how to fight,' Isabella thought.

“I won’t accept the transmigration of souls either! Humans repeat their lives infinitely, over and over.That’s why I collect money!” Mammon yelled.

 

Phantasma began to spin really fast which resulted in the fabric of the gym to tear.

Nearly everyone fell over. Colonello and Reborn were floating in the air due to Falcon and Leon.

“An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing. However, if we are comparing desire, I won’t lose,” Mukuro said.

He spun his trident and hit the ‘ground’. Lava wrapped in vines and Lotus flowers shot out all over the place.

Almost everyone instantly became ill. Some were holding their heads. Others dropped to the ground. Isabella’s knees gave out and she ended up on the flower. But she didn’t fall for the same reason as everyone else.

‘W-what is this feeling that’s coming over me. Why is it so hot all of a sudden?’ Isabella thought.

A wetness began to form between Isabella’s legs. She was hot and bothered.

“Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora,” Collonello said.

“Yeah. They’ve been hit by illusions that are put directly into the brain for this long,” Reborn explained.

“Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!” Mammon questioned while maneuvering around the lava.

“In hell,” he answered smoothly.

“Don’t mock me!” Mammon shouted. 

He made another blizzard, freezing the lava.

“Kufufufufu,” Mukuro laughed.

Mammon’s clones flew towards Mukuro, who was spinning his trident, destroying them.

“Got you,” Mammon said.

He came from behind Mukuro. Phantasma enlarged and Mammon created another void. When Mukuro turned around he was encased in the void. Spikes lined Phantasma’s stomach. He closed around the void, trapping Mukuro.

Many on Tsuna’s side gasped in shock.

Mammon, who encased Mukuro, suddenly pulsed.

“Impossible!” he shouted.

Mammon then proceeded to increase in size.Mammon the burst. Mukuro was released. He was surrounded by lotus flowers.

“Fall, and then wander,” Mukuro said. He raised his hand to reveal both sides of the mist ring.

“I put these two Rings together, correct?” he asked thing two and three.

“Hai,” thing two answered.

“I’m not done yet,” Mammon’s voice bounced off the walls.

Little tidbits of black material began to collect in one area.

“I play around a little and you think you’ve got the upper hand. I have yet to begin showing my real power,” his voice continued to echo.

Mammon gasped.

“You must realize...If you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of your perception,” Mukuro said.

Phantasma then wrapped himself around Mammon’s neck.

“Let me go!” Mammon protested.

“Now, show me this so-called power,” Mukuro said.

More pieces of the gym broke, revealing more void. Mammon screamed in pain.

“Now!” Mukuro exclaimed.

The floor under Mammon’s feet gave way. So did the floor under everyone else.

Takeshi caught Tsuna from falling into the void. Isabella still had some floor underneath her somehow.

Mammon fell into the void and Mukuro flew after him.

“How does it feel, Arcobaleno? My world!”

Mukuro turned into black smoke and entered Mammon’s mouth. 

Mammon then began to expand.

“Stop it,” he cried.

“You lost because of one reason, and only one reason.Because I was your opponent. Mammon expanded even more until he exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal no one. The gym went back to normal.

Isabella stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

‘Thank Kami that’s over. I need to figure out why that keeps happening,’ Isabella thought getting off of the floor.

“Is that enough?” Mukuro asked revealing a completed ring in his hands.

“The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro. This winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro,” Thing Three said.

“T-that’s…. Y-you didn’t have to go that far,” Tsuna said.

“And you still show sympathy for your enemy. You are naive to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let me just say there’s no need to worry,” Mukuro said.

“Huh?” Tsuna questioned.

“You just blew him up into many pieces and yet you say not to worry? ” isabella asked.

“Yes, my dear Isabella,” Mukuro said.

‘Um? What?’ Isabella thought.

“That baby ran away. he’d saved enough energy for him to escape from the start. He was shrewd Arcobaleno,” Mukuro said.

“Gola Mosca. After the conflict, kill Mammon,” Xanxus order.

“We don’t need such trash in the Varia,” Gabriella, Xanxus’ girlfriend, said.

“You are the embodiment of the Mafia’s darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind.,” Mukuro said.

Both Xanxus and Gabriella narrowed their eyes at him.

“I don’t have any intention of sticking my nose into that, I’m not a good person. but a word of warning: you shouldn’t toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate,” He said.

‘Aww Mukuro sticking up for his….. boss,’ Isabella thought.

Mukuro turned his back to Xanxus and walked towards Tsuna and co.Ken and Chikusa ran towards Mukuro. 

“Mukuro-sama,” Chikusa said.

“Sugoi! You’re so strong!” Ken said.

“How dare you come here!” Hayato yelled holding dynamite in his hands.

“What?!” Ken questioned.

“Hey, Gokudera!” Takeshi called.

“H-hold on!” Tsuna requested.

“Hayato, calm down. He just helped us win this match. Cut him some slack,” Isabella said.

“You should be that cautious of me. I don’t intend to become friendly with the Mafia. I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Mukuro said.

‘No one would go through this much trouble to possess someone,’ Isabella thought.

“Either way, a-arigato,” Tsuna said.

“I’ve gotten a little tired. This girl….” Mukuro said.

Mukuro slowly fell to the ground. In mid-fall, he transformed into Chrome.

“Was that an illusion of Mukuro, or is she the illusion?” Hayato questioned.

“If you were listening, you would realize neither of them are an illusion” isabella said going to Chrome’s side.

A yellow glow began to surround her.

“Isabella sto-” Ryohei started.

“I’m not trying to give her new organs. I’m just trying to heal the minor scratches she has,” Isabella said removing her hand from Chrome’s side. She already healed the small scratches. 

“She gets tired so easily. This is why humans are...” Ken said.

Isabella facepalmed.

"Aren't you also human?" Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato questioned.

“Let’s go, Ken,” Chikusa said.

“Right,” Ken said as he walked away from Chrome’s unconscious body.

“Are you abandoning her?!” Tsuna questioned.

“When she wakes up, she’ll be able to walk.I don’t plan on giving that girl my attention. She’s not Mukuro-san, after all,” Ken said.

‘He is such a fucking asshole,’ Isabella thought.

“Don’t feel sympathy for him. You can’t forget everything that Mukuro’s done up to now,” Reborn said apparently reading tsuna’s thoughts.

“Each side now has three rings. So we will continue the conflict.Tomorrow is the long-awaited final battle between Guardians, the match between the Guardians of Cloud,” Thing two and three explained.

‘Isn’t kind of funny that the one that loves to fight has to fight last?’ Isabella thought.

“Hey, Xanxus. What are you going to do? If Hibari wins tomorrow, the Ring count will be four to three. even though you have the Sky Ring, it will make Tsuna’s side the winner,” Reborn said.

‘ Someone like Xanxus would never play by the rules. He must have some bullshit up his sleeve,’ Isabella thought.

“When that happens, you’d better keep your promise and give up all rights as a successor,” reborn said.

“Of course. I will respect the spirit of Vongola and honor the conditions of the duel. I will respect the spirit of Vongola and honor the conditions of the duel. If Mosca loses the Cloud match, I’ll hand everything over to you” Xanxus said.

Tsuna and co. spoke up about Kyoya being able to win the match no problem.

“That’s being naive, kora,” Collonello said.

“If Xanxus is this confident, it means he’s certain that Mosca will win,” Reborn explained.

“That means Hibari-san is…” Tsuna said.

Time Skip

‘I hope nothing too bad happens tomorrow,’ Isabella thought as she entered her house. "I’m not to sure what might be thrown at us,”


	21. Chapter 20 Foreboding Clouds

Chapter 20 Foreboding Clouds

“I think I’m going to school today,” Isabella said as she got up and got dressed.

Isabella did her morning routine. Once she was finished, she went downstairs and made herself some breakfast.

Time Skip

Isabella could see Kyoya by the front gate.

“Hi Kyoya,” she said a bit away from him.

When she was close enough, she hugged him. 

‘I always thought I was freakishly tall but now being only a few inches shorter than my boyfriend isn’t that bad,’ Isabella thought.

Kyoya slightly wrapped his arm around her then he immediately moved it back to its previous position.

“Meet me in the Committee room at lunch,” he said.

“Ok. See you then,”

She removed her arms and made her way to class.

Time Skip: Lunch

Isabella made her way to the committee room. She came in without knocking. When she stepped in, she side stepped to the left.

“Why didn’t you knock?” he asked.

A tonfa was sticking out of the door.

“Well I thought because I was your girlfriend and third in command I can do so,” she said making her way to the sofa.

“Why did you ask for me?” Isabella asked opening her bento box.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I wanted to see you,”

Isabella smiled into her food.

‘The aloof cloud showing other emotions besides bloodlust,’

“Are you excited about your match tonight?” she asked placing her empty bento box beside her.

“Hn. You owe me a fight,” he said standing from his chair.

“What does that have to do with anything?” isabella said tensing up.

Kyoya ran towards her swing his tonfa. Isabella dodged it. Kyoya came at he again and swung at her, she ducked. Kyoya brought out another tonfa and went to strike Isabella, she dodged again.

“Why do you have extra tonfas on you?” Isabella questioned.

“Why not?” 

Isabella rolled her eyes and backed away from Kyoya. She ended up backing into the wall. Kyoya came right in front of her.

Kyoya raised one of his tonfa's. Isabella flinched and closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, Isabella felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes shot open to see steel blue eyes staring back at her. Isabella closed her eyes and kissed back. Isabella wrapped her arms around Kyoya’s neck and pressed herself closer to him. Kyoya ran his hands down her back, resting them on her hips. He started rubbing circles on her hips. She moaned quietly. Kyoya removed his lips from hers and attacked her neck. She gasped. Kyoya ran his hands over her ass. He reached under her skirt grabbing on to her panties. He started to pull them do-.

“Kyo-san I have the ” Kusakabe walked in on them.

Kyoya looked towards Kusakabe and glared. Kusakabe backed out immediately.

Ding!Dong!

“I-i have t-to go to c-class,” Isabella huffed out.

“Hn,”

Kyoya bit down on Isabella’s lip. He then let go of Isabella and she did the same.

“Why did you bite me?” she asked touching her lip gingerly.

“So the herbivores know who my mate is,” he said going back to his desk.

Isabella blushed.

‘Of course, Kyoya would bring animal dynamics into this,’ Isabella thought.

Time Skip

Isabella was walking home from school when she decided to head to the training grounds.

“I need some fresh air. The only time I’ve been going outside is at night and I’m surprised I haven’t caught a cold yet,”

Isabella entered the training grounds and sat down on one of the benches.

“It’s so nice out here. It’s a shame I haven’t been out here for a while,” Isabella said with a smile on her face.

Isabella smile fell and a frown took its place.

“Reborn… Is there something wrong?” Isabella asked.

“I don’t know, is there?” he asked hoping onto the bench.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Reborn. There shouldn’t be anything wrong,” she said confused.

“You seem to know a lot of things for someone who isn’t in the Mafia,”

“Well, I’m in the Mafia now. So shouldn’t it be beneficial to the family I know these things you say I know?” 

“How did you know who Mukuro was when you first saw him?”

“I had a dream about him,”

Reborn scoffed.

“And how did you know he was coming last night?”

“He told me in a dream we would see each other again,”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,”

“What do you want from Tsuna?”

“What? I don’t want anything fro Tsuna,” Isabella said.

“You’re with two of his guardians. You give Kyoko dirty looks. You came here the exact same day I did. There are multiple signs that lead to you being up to something,” he said.

“Reborn I do-”

Bang!

Isabella has turned her head to look at Reborn. Reborn shot a bullet and it grazed her cheek.

“Isabella… It’s not good to make the world’s greatest hitman suspicious,”

Reborn hopped off the bench and left.

Isabella was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

“What did I do?What do I do? I made him suspicious somehow. I don’t know what to do. I’m scared.

Isabella slowly got up off the bench and made her way home.

Time Skip

Isabella just closed the door behind her when she started to cry.

“I-i think I s-should lay down for a b-bit,” 

She shakily made her way to her bedroom to sleep.

Time Skip

Isabella woke up from her nap. She glanced at her clock. 10:15 pm.

“Looks like it’s time to get dressed,” she said getting up. She got dressed and about to leave when she felt something in her pocket.

“This is the gift Chrome gave me last night. I never opened it,”

She opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet with a lotus flower charm on it.

“It’s beautiful but every time I get a piece of jewelry I get a new boyfriend. I highly doubt Chrome wants me to be her girlfriend. It must be from Mukuro.Having technically three boyfriends is outrageous especially since one of them is from the future. Everything happens for a reason, even that run in I had with Reborn this afternoon,”

Isabella shivered.

“I really need to get going,”

Time Skip

Isabella arrived at nami-chuu at a decent time. Near the front gate Hayato, Takeshi,and Ryohei were congregated there.

“Hi everyone,” she greeted.

“Isabella!” Ryohei said.

Isabella went to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

“Does your arm still hurt?” she asked.

“Iie it’s fine,” he said.

Isabella eyed him.

“If you’re sure. What about you two, how are your wounds?” She asked Hayato and Takeshi.

“They’re fine,” Takeshi said with a smile.

“Isabella you don’t need to worry about my injuries,” Hayato said.

“Ok, but if anything hurts tell me,” 

They nodded.

“Why are you here,” Kyoya asked as he approached them.

“What was that?!” Hayato said.

“Now, now. We’re here to…” Takeshi started.

“Cheer you on,” Ryohei finished.

“Hn. You’re an eyesore,” he said.

“Kyoya, stop being mean,” Isabella said.

Kyoya smirked at her. He walked towards her and grabbed her chin. He was leaning in to kiss her until he noticed something on her cheek.

“What happened here?” he asked tracing over the bullet graze.

“O-oh it’s nothing. J-just a bruise,”

“From what?”

“Nothing. I-i fell,”

'Really Isabella? That's the best you could come up with'

"That’s very unlike of you, Isabella,” Ryohei said with a serious look on his face.

Both Hayato and Takeshi were staring at her as well.

“It’s nothing can we just drop it? ”

“Isa-”

A loud thud was heard besides them. It was Gola Mosca.

“I see. I just need to bite that to death” Kyoya said.

Time Skip  
Everyone made their way to the combat field.

“This is…” Ryohei said.

“Yes this is the combat field for the Guardians of Cloud, Cloud Ground,” thing two said.

“What did they do? The exercise ground is…” Ryohei said.

“There are g-gatling guns!” Hayato said.

“The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Family while taking an independent stance… Without being bound by anything. Thus, we have prepared the most severe field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters” The things explained.

Thing three crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the battlefield. It was shot down before it touched the ground.

‘What in the hell. The bullshit is at max levels today,’ Isabella thought.

Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei had mouths agape in disbelief.

“Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight.They will explode after giving off an alarm,” Thing three said.

“It’s like a battlefield!” Ryohei exclaimed.

“If you’re scared, run away, like your boss did, Levi said.

“Don’t mock him! The 10th didn’t run!” Hayato protested.

“Tsuna has no need to come. Hibari’s our ace. He won’t lose,” Takeshi said.

“What was that?” Levi questioned.

“Ace?” Xanxus said.

He then burst out laughing.

“I can’t wait!” Xanxus said.

Thing two and three began to inspect the rings to make sure they were legitimate.

“Confirmed,” they said.

Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Isabella formed a circle.

“Hibari Kyoya versus Gola Mosca ! Fight!”

‘This is going to be an interesting fight,’ Isabella thought.

“We will begin. The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyoya.Battle start,”

....  
....  
....  
....

The amount of time it took for Kyoya to defeat his enemy was scary.

‘I literally think less than ten minutes went by. Was he fight deprived or was it that weak? You can never really tell with Kyoya,’

Gola Mosca was on the ground defeated.

Kyoya put the two halves of the ring together.

“I don’t want this,” Kyoya said flinging the completed ring to thing three.

“You, sitting there. Come on down. I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home,” Kyoya declared.

“What!?” Levi protested.

“Not “what,” octopus,” Bel said.

“Octopus?!” Levi interrupted.

“We’ve lost this conflict. What are we going to do, Boss?”

Xanxus smirked.

Xanxus leaped from his ‘throne’ to the battlefield.

Kyoya swung his right, tonfa wielding, arm towards Xanxus. Xanxus stepped on the tonfa. He then propelled himself backwards, landing in a kneeling position.

“My foot slipped,” he said.

“I’m sure,” Kyoya retorted.

“I’m not lying,”

After making his statement he jumped from his location jumping to the side. An explosion went off where he was just kneeling.

“I was just going over to retrieve that piece of junk. We’ve lost,” Xanxus said.

“Your face doesn’t look it,” Kyoya said.

‘As bad as that sounded, Kyoya is right. He doesn’t look like he lost at all,’ Isabella thought.

Kyoya ran towards Xanxus. Close enough to his prey, Kyoya swung his right tonfa towards Xanxus. Then his left tonfa.

“What is Kyoya doing? He just won against that machine!” Ryohei exclaimed.

‘Yes, Ryohei. What is Kyoya doing?’ Isabella thought.

Kyoya continued to attack Xanxus and Xanxus continued to dodge. One of the gatling guns went off. All sorts of chaos was happening.

“How long do you plan on keeping this up?” Kyoya asked.

“Relax. I won’t lay a hand on you,” Xanxus said.

“As you wish. Either way, you will be bitten to death,” Kyoya stated.

“Damn him, he’s mocking the boss,” Levi said.

“Hold on, Mr. Sullen,” Bel said.

“Sullen?” Levi asked confused.

“If we, the losers, make a move, it’ll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be-10th. All of us, along with the boss, will be executed,” Bel explained.

“So you’re telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?” Levi asked.

“Our boss is scheming something,” Bel said.

“What is it?” Levi questioned.

“I don’t know. I bet Mammon or Squalo would have known,” Bel explained.

“What about Gabriella-sama?” Levi asked.

“She most likely knows, but why would she tell us?” Bel asked rhetorically.

The ‘one-sided’ battle continued.

‘Something doesn’t feel right,’ Isabella thought.

She looked around with narrowed eyes.

Xanxus raised his hand to catch Kyoya’s attack.

“I thought you weren’t going to use your hands,” Kyoya stated.

“He can see the boss’ movements coming?” Levi questioned.

“Unbelievable,” Bel said.

Gabriela scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Kyoya continued with his onslaught of attacks.

“Cervello,” Xanxus called.

“Hai, Xanxus-sama?” Thing two replied.

“Just watch how this thing is going to end. I am not attacking,” he said.

‘The only way he could've been even more suspicious is if he outright said he's trying to cheat the 'system','

Kyoya went in for an attack. Xanxus smirked so did Gabriella.

Suddenly a beam of sorts hit Kyoya. He staggered some then dropped to his knees.

‘Um… The fuck was that?’

“What was that?” Hayato questioned.

“Hibari!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Kyoya… are you ok?” Isabella asked.

A firing noise could be heard. Above the spectators were missiles.  
“Oh, no! Run!” Someone yelled.

The others jumped out of the way while Isabella just stood there.

‘Why can’t I move,’

Isabella began to panic. She brought her arms over her face as a reflex to protect herself. She squeezed her eyes tight and waited. A few minutes went by and no impact seemed to have happened. She opened her eyes to see an electric shield around her. Only smoke was seen outside of the shield.

“Well it’s good to know I can actually make a shield,” she said to herself.

The smoke began to clear and her shield diminished.

“Isabella are you alright?” Ryohei asked from her left.

“Hai, I’m fine. Are you guys ok?” She asked.

They nodded.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked no one in particular.

An odd noise sounded from the battlefield.

Gola was flying across the field towards Kyoya.

“I told you. I tried to retrieve it, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me,” Xanxus explained.

“Why didn’t you just say it was going to continue to attack people?” Isabella asked knowingly.

Both Xanxus and Gabriella glared at her.

‘We already know you planned this,’

Gola Mosca continued its rampage attacking with missiles, beams, and bullets.

“Because of him, I lost control of Mosca,” Xanxus said.

“So it’s on a rampage?” Hayato ask.

‘How can we really tell with Xanxus. For all we know Gola Mosca always acts like this. From they way he's acting he knew for a fact this was going to happen,’

Gola Mosca attacked everything in sight.

Xanxus just stood there then proceeded to bust out laughing.

“This is a real disaster!” He said.

‘No fucking shit,’

“He’s laughing?” Takeshi questioned.

“He’d planned to cause this accident from the start, no matter what, to wipe us out. That’s why he taunted Hibari” Hayato explained.

“How underhanded,” Ryohei proclaimed.

“We should expect such things from Xanxus,” Isabella said.

Fire and smoke was all over the place.

“You used me?” Kyoya questioned getting off the ground.

More missiles went off. Chrome ran into the battlefield. The fence that was up earlier was destroyed by Gola Mosca.

“Hey! The field is dangerous,” Ryohei warned.

She stopped but she stopped on a landmine. It went off and smoke surrounded her. Luckily Ken and Chikusa saved her.

“Chikusa. Ken,” she said.

“This girl’s quite a hassle,” Ken said.

A gatling gun to the left of them turned towards them.

Gola Mosca walked with heavy steps towards them.

“No good,” Takeshi said.

“They’ve been surrounded!” Hayato proclaimed.

They braced for impact.

The gatling gun went off and Gola Mosca fired another beam.

The beam Gola Mosca fired and the bullets were blocked by a Sky flame.

“That’s …” Hayato said.

“Tsuna,” Isabella said.

“That flame. He’s come,” Xanxus said.

Both the bullets and the laser beam ceased fire.

The Sky flame diminished and revealed Tsuna.

“That’s…” Ryohei said.

“The 10th,” Hayato said.

‘Things are getting interesting. Well… more interesting than before,’ Isabella thought.

“So, you came. However…” Xanxus started.

Gola Mosca flew into the air and fired more missiles.

Two people came onto the field.

‘Is that? It's Reborn’ Isabella’s eyes widened.

She tensed when it seemed he caught eyes with her.

“The trash will be taken out in order. There’s no change in that,” Xanxus said.

The missiles were right in front of him. Flames covered his gloved hands. He leaped forward and used his flames to set off the missiles.

“I can’t believe it,” Bel said.

“He’s flying!” Ryohei said.

Isabella’s eyes began to sparkle.

‘Sugoi,’

“You’re amazing, 10th,” Hayato said.

Tsuna fought Gola Mosca in the air. Gola Mosca fired bullets, but Tsuna easily deflected them. He surged forward and took out Gola Mosca’s left arm. Gola Mosca crashed to the floor

“How did he move just then?” Levi asked confused.

“Sugoi,” Takeshi said.

“10th,” Hayato stated.

“Hey, you piece of junk.I’m your opponent,” Tsuna said.

Gola Mosca shakily tried to get up.

Gola Mosca leaned forward and fired more missiles at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged all the missiles.

“Sawada is…” Ryohei started.

“What’s going on? All the missiles were aimed at the 10th!” Hayato protested.

“He must have changed his target from Chrome-san to Tsuna,” isabella explained.

More missiles went after him. He dodged, but another onslaught of missiles came immediately afterward. He looked like he didn’t get a chance to dodge.

“10th!” Hayato called.

Tsuna flew up out of the smoke unharmed.

“Tsuna,” Takeshi said.

“That's impossible!” Levi proclaimed.

Tsuna flew towards Gola Mosca. He fired another beam at Tsuna. Tsuna simply moved to the right, out of the beams way. When he was close enough, Tsuna flew upwards and went for an attack, but Gola Mosca flew above Tsuna. Gola Mosca charged up yet another beam.

“On, no! He can’t run in midair!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“10th!” Hayato yelled.

Tsuna flew up then looped around heading towards Gola Mosca. He increased the flames on his hands.

“Too slow,” he said punching Gola Mosca straight in the chest, sending him flying into the ground.

“He’s strong,” Ryohei said.

“Yeah,” Takeshi agreed.

“As expected from the tenth,” Hayato stated.

‘His training paid off… I think. I don’t believe I’ve seen Tsuna fight before,’ Isabella thought.

“I don’t believe it,” Bel said.

“B-boss,” Levi stuttered.

Xanxus had a smirk on his face.

Gola Mosca laid on the ground seemingly destroyed.

“H-he beat that monster!” Ryohei exclaimed.

“You did it, Tsuna!” Takeshi said.

‘Something doesn’t feel right here,’ Isabella thought.

“Xanxus. What is this?” Tsuna questioned.

Gola Mosca charged towards Tsuna. Tsuna raised up his hand and held him back with one hand. He put flames on his unoccupied hand. He raised his hand ready to strike.

Xanxus still had that smirk on his face.

Tsuna brought his hand down breaking Gola Mosca. Something fell out of it.

“W-what?” Ryohei questioned

“A person… a person came out of that thing!” Hayato exclaimed.

Isabella gasped out in pain. She dropped to her knees and clutched her head in pain.

‘Why does this keep happening to me?’

The seen in front of Isabella continued to change.

‘What the hell am I seeing?’

Flashback

“Is he mean?” A purple haired 3-year-old girl asked.

“No, he’s not mean at all. He’s actually very nice,” a man with blue hair and dark skin replied.

“Sweetheart there is nothing to be worried about,” a woman with red hair and tanned skin said.

“Ok,” the little girl said.

The trio came to a door with two guards in front of it. Her parents nodded to the guards and the guards nodded back. They opened the door letting them in. In the room was a desk and some chairs. Decorations and little trinkets decorated the room. Behind the desk was an old with gray hair. A cane rested on the side of his desk.

“Hello there. You must be Isabella-chan,” the man said.

The little seemed nervous. Her mother pushed her forwards.

“U-um hello. I-i am Isabella,” Isabella said.

“I’m Vongola Nono Timoteo but you can call me grandpa,” Timoteo said.  
“O-ok, Oji-san,” she replied.

“She’s a little sweetheart,” he said.

“Arigato 9th,” her father said.

Different flashback

“We must tell the 9th about this,” he mother said.

“We will do no such thing. If they found out about this we might be kicked out of the Vongola. We must keep her a secret,” her father said.

The world around Isabella began to fade out and black was becoming more apparent in her vision.

‘What was so bad about me that they might have been kicked out of the Vongola because of it,’

Isabella passed out again.


	22. Chapter 21 Heaven's True Colors

Chapter 21 Heaven’s True Colors

I want to warn anyone that doesn't like that talk of blood or anything like that. Towards the end of the chapter, blood is mentioned a good bit. I will put a warning for when it begins and when it ends.

Isabella woke up to a bright light in her eyes. She sat up and looked around.

‘Am I in the hospital?’

“I see you’re awake,”

Isabella turned towards the door to see ….

“Hayato?”

He strolled into the room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

“Tch. What? Am I not the person you want to see?”

“No, that’s not it. I just didn’t think it would be you,”

“Well, if you woke up early you would’ve seen Lawn head, Baseball freak, and that Bastard,”

‘That bastard?’  
“You mean Kyoya right?” she asked.

He nodded.

It was silent for a little while.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Dino's men thought you were hurt, so they brought you here,"

Isabella nodded.

“Why are you here in the hospital?”

“That stupid cow woke up last night so I came this morning to check on him,”

“Lambo’s awake?”

“He was up for a little while then he went back to sleep,”

“Hmm. That’s good to hear,”

Again, it went silent.

“What happened to the 9th?”

“He was badly wounded but he’s still alive. Xanxus planned it this whole time,”

“I knew he had something up his sleeve,”

“Yeah, well, he called us ‘traitors’ and declared he was going to bring justice for the actions done against the 9th,”

“That bastard. So, what’s going to happen now?”

“There is going to be a battle of the Sky Rings tonight,”

“What?! But Tsuna lost his ring when he interfered in Lambo’s fight?”

“He did but Xanxus gave it back last night,”

“But, what if it’s another trap? Technically, we won the Ring Battles and Xanxus purposely baited us,”

“There’s not really much we can do now but be prepared for anything,”

“I wish I could get some more training in but I don’t think I should,”

“You need you rest after last night,”

Isabella raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve passed out nearly the whole time the Varia was here,”

“I know that but that doesn’t change anything. You still need to rest,”

Isabella smiled.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me, Hayato,”

Hayato’s face got red.

“I’m just making sure you’re capable of helping the 10th,”

“Sure,” she said suspiciously.

“Whatever. I’m leaving,” he got up and went to the door.

He opened the door and was about to leave when he stopped and turned his head towards Isabella.

“Get some sleep, Isabella,” 

Finished with what he had to say, Hayato left.

Isabella smiled again.

She laid down and snuggle into the sheets.

‘Might as well get some sleep. I have no idea what craziness is going to happen later,’

Time Skip

Isabella woke up at 10:15 pm.

“I know for a fact the nurses aren’t going to let me just leave. I guess I need to sneak out,”

She detached the cords that were attached to her arms and got out of bed. She made the bed then crept to the window.  
She opened the window and scanned outside. 

‘Hmmm… I’m on the second floor, which isn’t too bad, but if I jump straight to the ground I might hurt myself. If I jump to that tree over there it might soften the impact,’

Isabella crouched on the windowsill. She bent her knees a bit more then jumped to the tree. She landed on one of the branches sloppily. The branch broke from her weight and impact. Isabella yelped and landed in the bushes.

One of the hospital’s windows opened.

“Hello? Is someone out there?” Someone asked.

Isabella instantly went still. She held her breath and waited.

“Must have been a dog,”

The person closed the window and left.

‘What kind of dog sounds like a breaking tree branch and rustling bushes? Anyway, I need to get home and get dressed,’

Isabella got out of the bushes and headed home.

At the house

Isabella went in the house and quickly showered and got dressed.

Isabella was about to leave her room when she felt like she was forgetting something.

“My gloves. I have a strong feeling I’m going to need them tonight,”

She grabbed her wool gloves and headed out.

Isabella made sure she locked her door then began her journey to the school.

Time Skip

Isabella was almost to the school when she saw a bright light coming from the same direction as the school.

“That can’t be good,”

She broke into a run to get there faster.

Isabella reached the school the same time Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Basil reached.

“The courtyard!” Ryohei yelled.

The five of them ran to the courtyard.

“Nani?” Hayato questioned.

Smoke was all over the place. The smoke went in their direction and surrounded them.

“It’s hot,” someone said.

‘It is. Why is it hot?’

Amongst the smoke was…

“Xanxus!” Hayato proclaimed.

“What’s going on?” Ryohei asked.

“Did he do this?” Takeshi asked.

“He most likely did,” Isabella answered.

“They’re in good shape too,” a voice said from behind them.

The smoke cleared to reveal Tsuna and Reborn.

“10th!” Hayato exclaimed.

“Tsuna!” Takeshi said.

Isabella tensed.

‘Oh, Kami. It’s Reborn,’

“Xanxus…” Tsuna said.

“Showed up, did ya, scum?” Xanxus asked rhetorically.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Voices said from above.

Thing two and three jumped from the roof.

“Of the Sawada Guardians… Storm, Sun, Rain,... and Mist are present,” Thing two and three explained.

“Mist?” Tsuna asked confused.

They looked around and found Chrome not too far from them.

“Cloud and Lightning have yet to arrive,” Thing two said.

Isabella narrowed her eyes.

“Huh? They’re coming?” Tsuna asked.

As soon as Tsuna said that Kyoya appeared.

Kyoya glanced at Isabella. His eyes softened at seeing her.

“Hibari-san!” Tsuna said.

Kyoya's eyes went back to their neutral look.

“What do you want?” Kyoya asked.

“Want?” Tsuna retorted.

“They’re just like us,” Ryohei injected.

“All of the Guardians were told by Cervello that our presence was mandatory,” Chrome explained.

“What about Isabella-Chan? She’s not a Guardian,” Tsuna questioned.

“We already knew Gurin Isabella was going to come anyway on her own regard,” Thing three answered.

“We’ve forcibly summoned all of the surviving guardians,” thing two said.

“Forcibly summoned?” Tsuna questioned.

‘If Lambo is here then I have seemed to have misjudged how far their bullshit will go,’

“He’s here too,” Reborn said.

In a caged ,being carried by Levi, was Mammon.

‘How the hell did they find him?’ Isabella thought with a raised eyebrow.

“Mammon?” Tsuna questioned.

“And Belphegor and Leviathan?” Basil added.

A cry of pain caught everyone’s attention.

Strapped to a bed was Lussuria.

“Don’t be so rough! I’m badly hurt!” he complained.

“He’s alive,” Ryohei questioned.

“And they brought his bed,” Hayato pointed out.

“What the hell is this?” Isabella questioned.

“Hey, how’re y’all doin’? Honestly, you’re such ruffians! Be gentle!” Lussuria yelled at the Cervello clones.

“Sawada’s Guardian of the Lightning Ring has now arrived,” Thing two announced.

“What do you mean arrived?” Isabella questioned.

To their left, being held in the arms of the many clones that were now present, was Lambo with an oxygen mask ,hooked to an oxygen tank, on his face.

“Lambo! Wh-Why is Lambo here? He’s barely conscious,” Tsuna asked.

“Yes, Tsuna, I’m wondering the same thing,” Isabella said balling her hands into fists.

“You know why we’ve gathered you all to this place. In the battle for the Sky Ring, the six rings and the lives of the Guardians are all at stake,” Thing two explained.

‘What the fuck is this?’

“The rings and the lives and the Guardians?” Tsuna questioned.

“Yes,” Thing two responded.

“What are you talking about? Lambo’s hurt! Give him back to me!” Tsuna argued.

“Stand back. The Varia are in the same situation,” Thing two retorted.

‘Yes, they have injured on their side but we have an injured 5-year-old. These are grown ass men not a 5-year-old like Lambo,’

“That’s right! Don’t complain! A summons must be obeyed without question. It’s part of a Guardian’s job!” Lussuria said.

“That’s right. I was waiting for Xanxus-Sama to calm down, so I could help him,” Mammon explained.

“Yeah, right. You got caught, but you didn’t get killed, and now you’re trying to dupe us-. You lost, losers” Bel said to the other members of the Varia.

“Shut up, Bel-chan!” Lussuria exclaimed.

“How about Squalo? Is he here?” Takeshi asked.

“Do remember the result of the Rain match. Squalo could not have survived,” Things two and three answered.

“Now then, let the sky battle begin,” Thing two said.

“Wait, I still don’t accept,” Tsuna protested.

“You must fight, or you will lose, and Xanxus- Sama will become the official holder of the rings,” thing two explained.

“That bastard…” Hayato said.

“So first we will be confiscating the rings,” Thing two said.

“What?! We went through hell to get theses things, and you want us to give them back?” Ryohei protested.

“ If you’re the true Guardian, you have nothing to fear. In the end, the Vongola Rings will go to their true masters,” Thing two said.

Thing three stepped forward with a ring box in her hands.

“Now, place the rings in this box,” Thing three said.

Ryohei grunted.

“All right, fine,” Takeshi said.

“I don’t like this, but…” Ryohei said.

“You too,” Thing two said to the Varia.

Thing three walked passed Kyoya.

“I lost it,” he said.

‘Of course Kyoya would lose his,’

“We already have yours,” thing three said.

“Receipt of the rings is acknowledged. I will now explain the rules for the Sky match. As with the other Guardian battles, completing the ring is one condition for victory. This time, the field will compromise the entire school,” Thing two said.

“Wow, big,” Takeshi said.

“Small cameras have been placed about the grounds so the battle can viewed, despite the wide area. Above the stands, we’ve also installed a large-screen display. We have also prepared wristbands containing a monitor and camera for each Guardian,” Thing two and three said.

All of the Guardians were given a wristband.

‘Those wristbands are going to be apart of some sort of bullshit, aren’t they. I shall never underestimate anyone's ability of bull shittery every again,’

“Wow, a little TV, huh?” Ryohei commented.

“We’ll get to see close-ups of Tsuna!” Takeshi said.

“Now that everyone is wearing their wristbands, please return to the fields where your battles took place,” Thing two explained.

“Our fields? What is the point in that?” Levi questioned.

“No questions. If you do not obey, you will fail” Thing two said.

“That chick pisses me off,” Hayato said.

“Me too Hayato. Me too,” Isabella said.

“Sounds like we won’t just be watching. Fun,” Bel said.

“Well, I guess now’s our only chance to do it,” Ryohei said.

Tsuna looked confused.

“For the huddle,” Takeshi said.

“Let’s put some spirit into it!” Hayato said.

“R-right,” Tsuna said.

“Hayato, it seems you’ve changed your mind from hating the huddle to be being quite enthusiastic about it,” Isabella said with a smile.

“ You guys can stand over there. I’ve added a ten-meter rule, so it’s fine.” Ryohei said.

“10 meter rule?” Tsuna questioned.

“That’s quite an interesting rule to add to a huddle,” Isabella pointed out.

“Hai,” Tsuna agreed.

“Anyone within ten meters is part of the huddle.It’s an extreme rule!” Ryohei explained.

“What does that even mean?” Hayato asked.

“Okay, let’s do this! Sawada! Fight!” Ryohei said.

“Yeah!” Everyone else except Chrome and Kyoya said.

Once the huddle was broken, people began to their separate ways.

“See you later,” Hayato said.

“Be careful, boss,” Chrome said.

“Good luck,” Ryohei said.

Lambo was still being held by one of the clones.

“Don’t get hurt,” Takeshi said.

Kyoya walked away without saying anything.

“It’s time, kora,” someone said.

Tsuna and Isabella turned around to see Shamal and Colonello.

“Shamal!Colonello!” Tsuna said.

“I came to pick up your bodies,” Shamal said.

“I came to make fun of you,” Colonello said.

“That’s so encouraging,” Isabella said sarcastically

They both laughed.

“All Guardians have reached their fields,” Thing two said.

“So it’s almost time to get started, huh?” Shamal stated.

“This is a fight for your lives! Stay on guard, Kora” Colonello said.

“Tsuna, do your best,” Isabella said.

“We’ve set them up at each battlefield with rings of the same type on top. 

“The rings? We’re not fighting over them again, are we?” Hayato questioned from the screen.

“So we can fight too?” Bel asked raising a knife.

“You’re free to do so. If you are able to, that is,” Thing two and three said.

“What was that?” Tsuna asked.

“All of the Guardians have been infected with a poison contained in the wristbands,” Thing two said.

“What?” Basil said.

“A poison?” Shamal asked.

‘I knew it. Of course, there would be poison in the wristbands,’ Isabella thought sarcastically.

All of the Guardians fell to the ground.

Isabella's eye twitched.

“Everyone!” Tsuna yelled.

“The poison, called Death Heater, causes paralysis so severe even standing will become difficult. Also, a burning pain, which will intensify over a thirty-minute period until they die,” Thing two explained.

“N-No way!” Basil yelled.

Isabella’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wh-Why are you doing this?! This fight’s for the Sky Ring. Why are you involving the others?” Tsuna asked.

“It is the duty of the boss, who is like the sky,” Thing two said.

“Duty?” Tsuna questioned.

“Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud. As his presence affects each one, it is his duty to cover them all. Therefore, the battle entrusts the lives of the Guardian to the boss. That is the purpose of the Sky battle,” Thing two and three explained.

“So I’m responsible for them? But that’s…!” Tsuna said.

“There is no way to stop the poison,” Thing two said.

“What?” Tsuna questioned.

“Place the appropriate ring in the hole in the wristbands each Guardian is wearing. If you can do so, an antidote for the Death Heater will be administered,” Thing two explained.

“In this battle, all of the Guardians’ rings, not just the Sky, play an important role,” Reborn said.

“Exactly. And, ultimate victory will go to the one who completes the Sky Ring and receives the complete set of Vongola Rings. You can place all of the Vongola Rings on this chain,” Thing two said.

Thing three offered him the chain.

“I get it. Let’s get on with this! If I don’t hurry, everyone will…”

“One final warning: Once the battle has begun, no outside interference will be permitted. That includes special shots.” Thing two said.

“Understood,” Reborn responded.

Xanxus jumped forward and punched Tsuna on the face.He hit the side of a building.

“Xanxus- Sama we haven’t started yet,” Thing three said.

“He’s the one that said he wanted to start quickly,” Xanxus retorted.

A gunshot was heard. A bullet was coming straight for Isabella. She jumps out of the way of the bullet. She whipped her head towards the direction of the gunshot to see Gabriella, Xanxus’ girlfriend.

“Cervello, I think you forgot to mention that I and that girl there fight too,”

“Nani?” Isabella asked.

“Hai. Gabriella-Sama challenges you for the title of Mrs. Vongola,” Thing two explains.

“Ok. But why is she challenging me?” Isabella asked.

“What kind of stupid question is that? You obviously play a big role in this pathetic excuse of a Familiga he has. You healed their wounds and you've been to every single battle,” Gabriella said.

“But how do you know that?” Isabella asked.

“I have my ways. You are the girlfriend of that piece of trash and you healed his Guardians. So this is why I challenged you,” Gabriella said.

“But, but,” Isabella said.

“If you don’t fight Sawada will lose the Sky Battle,” Thing two said.

“Why would that happen?” Isabella is beyond confused at this point.

“If the wife of the boss won’t fight for their Familiga.What is the point of fighting?” Thing three asked rhetorically.

“Fine, I guess I’m fighting,” Isabella said.

“You bet your ass you are,” Gabriella said.

Orange light appeared from the rubble Tsuna was under. He rised out of the rubble in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

“Sawada-dono,” Basil said.

“Tsuna, you can’t fight someone like Xanxus unless you’re focused. You’ll die if you try to fight him while saving the six Guardians. First..,” Reborn said.

“I know. I’ll take him out first,” Tsuna said as Sky flames appeared on his forehead and gloves.

“You think you can? After your little display yesterday?” Xanxus asked.

“Do I look like the person I was yesterday?” Tsuna retorted.

‘Damn, Tsuna,’

“Spectators, come this way. You must hurry. As with the other matches, Please remember that infrared sensors will be tracking you, so you cannot leave,” Thing three said.

“Neither can you,” Thing two said to Ken and Chikusa, who were poorly hiding behind a tree.

“They found us,” Ken said.

Everyone left to the spectating area. Isabella still stood in the same place. Gabriella not too far from her.

“Let the battle for the Sky Ring, between Xanxus and Tsunayoshi Sawada and the battle between Gabriella and Isabella Gurin, begin,” Thing two said.

Bullets were damn near rained down on Isabella.

‘How the hell does she have so many bullets?’

Isabella dodge the bullets the best of her ability. She got only a few bullet grazes.

“Don’t pass out all ready. I’ve barely used my strength,” Gabriella said.

More bullets came and Isabella jumped out of the way. Isabella ran towards Gabriella full speed. She was about to punch Gabriella in the face when her side was grazed by Sky flames. She fell to the ground in pain.

“This is our battle and that is theirs. Leave their battle alone,” Tsuna said.

Xanxus scoffed.

"I can do whatever I want, trash,"

Isabella got off the ground and ran.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Gabriella asked.

She chased after Isabella.

‘Great. She fell for the trap. I don’t need Xanxus attacking me again and I’m pretty sure Gabriella would attack Tsuna if she got the chance to,’

Isabella stopped in a secluded area away from Xanxus and Tsuna.Isabella closed her eyes and felt for Gabriella with her lightning flames.

‘She’s a bit ways away. Enough time to think of a plan. If I dislodge her guns from her hands maybe I can knock her out no problem. She doesn’t seem to be the type to do hand-to-hand combat, but I can't be too sure about that. She might come up with all sorts of tricks,’

Isabella put her hand on her side.

‘Xanxus really did a number on me. It’s a good thing I coated my skin in lightning flames for protection. I can't imagine what would have happened if that attack hit me full force and I wasn't coating my skin,’

“You stupid little bitch,” 

More bullets were shot at Isabella. This time instead of blocking a shield made of pure lightning flame’s stood before her.

“Oh, what’s this? I thought you didn’t possess a flame at all,but it seems that you do. A weak and pathetic flame but a flame no less. Well, too bad that pathetic little shield won’t protect you from this,” Gabriella said as her hands began to glow red.

“Try blocking flames of disintegration,” 

Gabriella shot at Isabella. Instead of it being regular bullets it was her flame. The impact it made on the shield was tremendous. Isabella went flying back and the shield disappeared. The storm flames disintegrated her shield. Isabella fell to the ground in pain.

“You see? A pathetic flame. I’m surprised that brat actually had a Sky flame. Too bad all of you are going to die today. If you just gave up from the beginning none of this would have happened,”

The big screen showed different scenes with the members of the Varia trying to compromise with Xanxus and Gabriella.

Two explosions were heard in the distance.

“It seems like Xan-Xan is having fun. You saw how they begged us to help them? That is what your followers should be doing. Beg because they are nothing,”

Xanxus face appeared on a screen not far from them. He was laughing as if he heard the best joke in the world.

Isabella’s eyes widened then narrowed.

‘That bastard. I’m starting to sound like Hayato. They both think their subordinates are nothing. I don’t have subordinates.. I have allies and friends,’

Isabella laid on the a bit longer a yellow tinge sounded her. Her wounds healed a little then the tinge disappeared.

‘Apparently, I can heal myself but not a lot,’

Isabella got off of the ground and faced Gabriella.

“Up already? I’m surprised you can still stand after all this abuse,”

‘I am too. The plan wasn’t that fantastic. Maybe I can try and attack her from above,’

Isabella closed her eyes.

“Are you accepting your fate? Are you giving up? I knew you were pathetic,”

Isabella ignored her and continued to concentrate. Purple clouds tinged with a bit of green began to appear all over the place.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Isabella’s eyes shot open. She immediately jumped to the cloud closest to her. 

“Don’t think you can escape from me,”

Gabriella shot her storm flames at Isabella. Isabella continued to jump from cloud to cloud. Dodging her attacks and gaining more altitude. She continued to put her plan in motion. It took some time but she finally got high enough for her liking. Isabella could see the top of a few school buildings.

“Now is my chance I disarm he-”

Isabella turned to her right to see Levi with all his umbrellas opened, surrounding Hayato.

“Haya-,”

Gabriella shot Isabella out of the sky. Isabella hit the ground with a thud.

‘What the hell is wrong with me? This is absolutely pathetic. How am I supposed to help Tsuna and the others if I can barely help myself? I’m so useless,’

BLOOD MENTIONED FROM HERE ON OUT!

Isabella laid there in a small puddle of her own blood.

“What is this? Giving up already? I’ve barely started. Of course, someone like you would never beat someone like me. If this is all you can do then I’m quite sure your little boyfriend can't do any better. He’s going to die just like you are,”

Isabella wasn’t listening to her to her at all.

‘I can't stop now. I need to get up ,’

Isabella tried to get up off the ground but because of her wounds, she could only sit up. Isabella glanced to her right and saw her gloves on the ground.

‘My gloves… I still don’t know what those things can do but I might as well but them on,’

Isabella reached for the gloves and put them on.

“Gloves? Wool gloves?” Gabriella laughed.

“I’m going to make sure little girls like you will no longer be in the Mafia. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. That’s why the people you care about are going to die because of you. You actually thought you could fight someone who has been in the Mafia their entire lives. You actually thought you could do something,”

‘I can’t stop now. I have to stop her. If Gabriella and Xanxus be put in such a position many people will die. I need to stop her. I need to stop them. They need to be stopped not only to help the Vongola but also for my family, my friends and any other people that might be affected from their tyranny,’

Isabella shakily got up off the ground.

“So you have some fight left in you. Lucky me,”

‘I need to stop her in order to find out why my parents abandoned me. I need to stop her in order to find out if I really was in the Vongola when I was younger,’

“What are you doing!?” Gabriella yelled.

Isabella had no idea what Gabriella was talking about. 

“Your gloves... What did you do to them?”

Isabella raised her gloved hands to her face. Her eyes widened. Isabella’s gloves looked almost identical to Tsuna’s but instead of and X on the back, hers had an I on them.

‘What does this mean?’

A blood-curdling scream escaped Isabela’s mouth. Her hands shot up and grabbed her head. Her vision began to blur and she started to stagger.

‘W-what the h-hell is h-happening?’

Isabella removed one of her hands from her head and held it out in front of her. Blood coated her hands.

‘Wh-why is my h-head bleeding?’

Another scream tore from Isabella’s mouth. Isabella reached her other hand behind her towards her lower back. A sharp, throbbing, pain could be felt from her lower back. She fell to the ground and continued to scream in agony. Blood flowed both from her head and lower back.

Gabriella stood some ways away from Isabella just standing there in complete and utter shock. 

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Isabella removed her hands from her head and got off the ground. Her entire being was covered with blood. Her once purple hair was now dark and matted with blood. Blood dripped from her head, down her face, onto her uniform. Her uniform clung to her body unpleasantly because of all the blood. She looked like she came straight out of a horror movie.The blood, though gruesome, wasn't the weirdest thing about her new appearance.

BLOOD ENDS HERE!

On top of her head was a pair of fox ears. Behind her was a bushy fox tail. Her gloved hands now had claws sticking out of them. Some of her teeth have lengthened. Three whisker-esque marks adorned both her cheeks. Her pupils were no longer circles but slits. Dark orange slits in light orange irises. The last and most noticeable difference was the sky flame that was on her gloves, ears, and tail. She was completely transformed.

“What are you?” Gabriella asked.

“I don’t know but that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter, is that I will stop you from becoming Mrs. Vongola,” Isabella said seriously.

Gabriella smirked.

“Just because you changed doesn’t mean you’re going to win,”

“We’ll see about that won’t we?”

Gabriella grabbed her guns and fired at Isabella but instead of it being a storm flame, it was a sky flame.

“Xanxus isn’t the only one with the flame of wrath,”

Isabella dodged the attack easily. She ran towards Gabriella full force. Gabriella tried to shot her but Isabella got there too fast. Isabella punched Gabriella in the face, sending her flying. Clouds flooded the area instantaneously. Isabella jumped from cloud to cloud getting higher and higher.

“Don’t think that just because you’re in the sky that I can’t get there too,”

Gabriella aimed her guns down and shot up into the air.

‘Hmm… I didn’t think she would copy his attacks but it’s not like it matters,’

Gabriella hovering at the same height as Isabella, shot some more flames at her. Isabella dodged easily. Gabriella shot at her again but instead of dodging it a shield form in front of Isabella. The shield didn’t just block the attack it rebounded the attack back at Gabriella causing her to fall out of the sky.

‘This is my chance to end this,’

Isabella sucked in a breath of air. Lightning began to collect around her mouth. Isabella shot the ball of lightning at Gabriella. The lightning ball didn’t hit Gabriella but landed in front of her. Once it made an impact, it exploded into a cage. The cage was composed of both lightning and sky flames.

“No mear cage is going to hold me,”

Gabriella touched the cage and then immediately retracted her hand.

“What the fuck is this you bitch?”

Gabriella again went to touch the cage and she repeated her actions.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you. The more you touch it the more your flames will be absorbed and the more you will be electrocuted,” Isabella said, jumping from a cloud to the ground.

Gabriell ignored Isabella and continued in vain to try and get out. Screaming in rage, Gabriella started banging on the cage. The screams of rage stopped after a few minutes. Gabriella lay in the cage passed out.

“I warned her not to do that,”

The cage disappeared, leaving Gabriella just laying on the ground.

Isabella smiled.

“I did it,”

Isabella’s smile fell from her face. Her eyes widened. She started screaming. She fell to the floor and withered in pain. Her transformation seemed to be reverting. She laid there going in and out of consciousness.

While all this was going on Tsuna had frozen Xanxus in ‘ice’. Mammon and Bel were trying to melt the ice surrounding Xanxus with the flames from the rings. All seven rings were lit with a flame.

 

A mist appeared in front of Isabella. The mist seemed to be taking the shape of a woman.

“Here, this belongs to you,” a woman’s voice said.

The mist grabbed Isabella’s hand and placed a ring on her finger. The mist disappeared and Isabella passed out.


	23. Chapter 22 Brighter Days

Chapter 22 Brighter Days

“Sir we have found information about the girl,” someone said.

A voiced laughed darkly.

“Oh? And what have you found out after all this time?” an authoritative voice asked.

“The girl is located in Japan,” 

“Japan? Interesting choice Arcobaleno. Any specifics besides Japan?”

“Not that we can find, but we do have some other information you might be…… a bit upset about,”

The boss raised his eyebrow.

“And what might this information be?”

“The girl is a part of the Vongola Familiga,”

“WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU IMBECILES LET THIS HAPPEN?! IF THEY HAVE HER, WE’RE SCREWED. IF YOU WEREN’T ALL STANDING AROUND WITH YOUR HEADS UP YOUR ASSES. THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED,” 

The boss was beyond pissed off. He was huffing and puffing like he was about to breath fire.

“B-but s-someone c-called her out on her c-current status,” the lackey said.

“What do you mean?” the boss asked still upset.

“Someone tipped us off to her location,”

“Hmmm… So there’s a rat in the Vongola. Whoever this is they’re making a big mistake,”

With Isabella

Isabella woke up with a groan. 

‘Everything is sore,’

“You're finally awake,”

Isabella looked to her left to see a smiling Takeshi.

Isabella smiled.

“Hi, Takeshi. How are you?”

“I’m still injured but it isn’t that bad. How are you?”

“Everything is sore. Just breathing hurts but I’m sure it will get better,”

The edges of Takeshi fell a little.

“That’s good,”

“How long have you been here?” she asked.

“Not too long. Others were here before me,”

“That’s nice of them,”  
“Yeah,”

Silence came over them but not for too long.

“Um … There’s going to be a party later today at my Dad’s restaurant, Takesushi. Do you think you can make it?” Takeshi asked.

“I remember that place. I would love to go but I’m not sure if the hospital would let me go but I’ll try to,”

A bright smile formed on Takeshi’s face.

“It would be great if you can. See you later, Isabella,”

“Bye, Takeshi,”

Takeshi stood from the chair he was sitting in. Isabella snuggled into the blankets and relaxed. She instantly tensed up when she felt arms around her. Takeshi was hugging her. With arms shaking, she returned the hug. It lasted for a few more seconds until they let go.

“I hope you feel better,”

“I hope I do too. So I can go to the party,”

He smiled one more time before leaving.

“He hugs me the most out of everyone. His behavior is quite suspicious or I’m just reading too much into his friendliness. Besides it’s not he gave me any jewelry, which seems to be a requirement in asking me out. But… I did have a dream or maybe even a premonition about him proposing. Everything about my life seems so complicated. My past, my friends, my family, my … abilities. Why can’t it be normal or at least not as hectic as it is now,”

“About your abilities. What are they exactly?” an all too familiar voice said.

Isabella immediately froze.

“H-hello, Reborn,” she greeted.

Reborn was sitting at the end of the hospital bed.

“Ciao.Now that the greetings are out of the way, back to the problem at hand. When were you going to tell me about your abilities or were you just going to keep this to yourself?”

“D-did everyone see me?!” she asked, urgently.

“No. The camera was damaged. Nothing but static was seen,”

Isabella relaxed some.

“H-how do you know about them then?”

“That’s none of your concern. Now stop dodging the question,”

“I-i only found out about them last night,” Isabella breathed out.

“Oh? And what of that Vongola Ring of yours. They found you with it on your finger. Where did it come from?”

Isabella looked at him in confusion. She then looked to her left hand. Her ring finger had a ring on it. It looked like the Sky Ring except instead of a navy blue, it was white.

She turned to Reborn even more confused.

“You said this was found on me?”

“Yes,”

She brought her hand close to her face to inspect the ring. At a closer view, the ring had a small, thin curved line of orange in one section. 

Isabella’s eyebrows knitted together.

‘What does that mean?’

“Yes. What does it mean?”

Isabella snapped her head to Reborn.

“ Not the orange line but the ring itself. Where did it come from and why did you have it? This is causing a big problem in the Familiga,”

“How?” Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Reborn’s hat shadowed his eyes. Leon crawled onto his hand.

.  
.  
.

“You obviously have some ulterior motive,”

“Reborn, I-i don’t have any motives or anything.This just seems to be an m-misunderstanding,”

Reborn snorted.

“Then explain why you came the same day I did?”

“Pure coincidence. My Father sent me to Japan,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,”

Reborn laughed humorlessly.

“Of course, you don’t,”

Fast as lightning cold metal was against her temple.

“See? Things like this aren’t adding up. You always seem to be at the right place, at the right time. You have no idea how much patience I have for you. But you better move fast, it’s quickly running out,”

The metal left her temple and Reborn left the bed.

Right, when he was about to leave he turned to her.

“Hopefully, next time we talk it will end on a better note,”

She sat in silence until a nurse telling her someone checked her out of the hospital.

On her way home, she broke down crying.

‘How do I fix this problem?’

At Takesushi

Still very sore and very scared stood a differently dressed Isabella outside of Takesushi. Instead of her usual uniform, she was wearing a purple shirt with capris and purple sneakers along with her cow print jacket.

‘I hope Kyoya doesn’t see me without my disciplinary jacket,’

She stared at the door for a little while longer and then finally deciding to go in. Once inside she was greeted with a hug from Lambo.

“Lambo you’re out of the hospital,” Isabella said with a smile, returning the hug.

“So are you,” he said.

“Hai,hai,” she said.

Letting go of Lambo she made her way over to Ryohei. Once close enough she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

‘Mmm. This is nice,’

Her eyes closed and she just stood in the embrace of her boyfriend.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze met Kyoko’s. Isabella let go of Ryohei and smiled up at him. In the corner of her eye, Isabella saw Kyoko make her way over to them. She stopped in front of Isabella and grabbed her hands.

“Thank you so much for being there for my Onii-san. I’m happy to know he has such a nice girlfriend to take care of him,” Kyoko said.

Isabella saw the way Kyoko’s eye twitch when she said girlfriend.

‘So she’s upset not like I care. She can’t just be happy for her brother. She has to have her way. I’m not going to tell Ryohei he needs to see for himself how his sister is,’

“It was no problem. I’ll be there for Ryohei not matter what,”

Kyoko’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“That’s good to know. Well I’m going to go talk to Haru,”

“Ok,see you around Kyoko,”

Isabella turned to face Ryohei.

“So she forgave you?”  
“Hai she did. She apologized for leaving me. I’m happy you got along with her so well,”

Ryohei kissed her on her forehead.

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t get along,”

“I don-”

A stomach growl cut Ryohei off. Isabella's hands clutched her stomach.Ryohei laughed.

“I’m gonna go feed the beast before it lashes out again,”

She wandered off looking for a place to eat, she bumped into Takeshi.

“You made it,”

“Hai, I did,”

Takeshi engulfed her in a hug.

‘Yep more hugs. Hugs make the world go round,’

Letting go, Isabella continued on her quest to find a table. Finally finding one she sat down and began to eat.

‘Why haven’t I came back to this place? I need to come here more. The sushi is just too good,’

As see was lost in the wonderland of food, someone sat down next. She momentarily stopped eating and looked at who sat next to her.

“Hey, Hayato,”

“Isabella,didn’t anyone tell you the results of the Ring Conflict?” he asked.

She shook her head no.

“We won,” he said showing his storm ring.

“Really? That’s great but why do I feel like you're leaving something out. Xanxus wouldn’t just lose or let us win,”

“Well the Sky ring rejected Xanxus and they were disqualified for involving all of the Varia squads and also trapped Reborn and the others in the spectators cage,”

“That’s an interesting outcome. Why did the ring reject him?”

“He isn’t the 9th’s son,”

Isabella cringed.

“That’s an awful way to find out you're adopted,”

“He’d know before this,”

“Oh, ok but that still sucks,”

Hayato nodded.

A silence come over them. Isabella went back to eating but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Hayato with a raised eyebrow.

“You really scared us. You were covered in your own blood. We thought the worst. What happened?” Hayato asked hand never leaving her shoulder.

Isabella turned from Hayato and stared at her food.

“To be completely honest … I’m not too sure myself. One minute I’m fine, the next . . . I’m in pain. I don’t know how it happened,”

“Hmm, well hopefully it doesn’t happen again. I would hate to lose you,”

With that, he got up and left.

‘His words were platonic… hopefully,’

TimeSkip

The rest of the night went on without a hitch well except for Tsuna getting stuck on a light pole. Everyone was outside.A bright smile was on Isabella’s face.

‘Surrounded by smiling face is how it should be. I hope this last for at least for a little while,’

In an alleyway not too far from them was a man.

“The target has been found, sir,”

“Good. Keep her in your sights. We don’t want to lose her again.”

“Hai, sir,”


	24. Chapter 23 Rain from the Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks a year for this story. I'm so happy that this story is still going and that people still like it. Even though my updating isn't as constant as it should be. This is not the oldest story I have but it is the longest and it's going to get longer. I still have a lot I want to write for this story, so be prepared. The next to chapters are going to be quite interesting if I don't say so myself (;. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come. Thank you.Oh, and the reference at the end was on accident.... or was it?

Chapter 23 Rain from the Heavens

Isabella woke up and just sat in bed.

“No more Ring Conflict to worry about, but a whole lot of Reborn to be scared of,”

With a sign, she got out of bed and started her morning routine.

Grabbing her jacket from off of the coat rack, Isabella was off.

After School 

Shcool just got out not too long ago.Isabella was walking randomly not really knowing where she was headed. She ended up at the training grounds.

“I should see if I can try using my abilities,”

Isabella placed her bag on the bench. She made her way to a spot on the ground and sat down. Closing her eyes, she began to meditate.

Isabella’s eyes immediately shot open.

“Why do I have all seven colors? When did this happen? Why did this happen? What does this mean? I don’t think I can meditate today. I could get something to eat, though,”

She got off of the ground and grabbed her bag off of the bench.

Time Skip

Isabella was again wandering around trying to find something to eat. She just so happened to stop at Takesushi.

“The sushi yesterday was really good but do I really want it two days in a row?” she asked herself.

Isabella put her hand to her chin in thought. Her concentration was broken when her stomach growled.

“I guess I’m having sushi two days in a row. How scandalous,”

She entered Takesushi and was greeted by Takeshi’s Dad.

“Welcome!”

“Hello Yamamoto-san,”

“Oh don’t call me that, call me Tsuyoshi. You’re a friend of Takeshi,”

“Ok then Tsuyoshi-san,”

He nodded at her.

“What will it be for you today?”

“Give me the special for today,”

“Salmon Nigirizushi it is then,”

He then proceeded to prepare her order.

A few minutes later he placed her order in front of her.

“Arigato,” she said.

“No problem,” he said.

“Itadakimasu,”

She began eating.

‘I wonder if Takeshi can make sushi as good as this. This is pure heaven,’

The door chime went off. It wasn’t the door that caught Isabella’s attention it was the laugh that accompanied it.

“Isabella, what are you doing here?” he asked with a smile coming to sit down next to her.

“Eating the most divine seafood I have ever eaten,”

Both Father and son laughed.

“Takeshi, you have quite a funny friend,”

“Hai,hai. Isabella, what are you doing today?”

“Nothing really. Why?”

“I was wondering if you would like to play some baseball with me,”

“Like we did the last time I was here?”

He nodded.

“Sure, that would be fun.Just let me pay for my food first,”

She reached for her purse.

“Oh, no you don’t have to worry about it. It’s on the house,” Tsuyoshi said.

“I can’t do that. This would be the second time my food is on the house. Just let me pay for it,”

“A good friend of Takashi doesn’t need to pay,”

Isabella looked to Takeshi then back to his Dad. She sighed.

“Fine, fine. But the next time I come here I’m paying for my meal,”

“Hai,hai. Have fun you two,” he said with a smile.

“We will,” they said simultaneously

Time Skip

“Are you wounds all healed?” Isabella asked as they walked.

“Yeah. My eye is better. What about you?”

“I’m better. Not as sore as I was yesterday,”

He nodded.

“We’re here,” Takeshi said.

“I hope you're ready to lose,”Isabella teased.

“Yeah right. You're on,” Takeshi said with a smile

They ran to the field.

Time Skip

“See, I told you, you were going to lose,”

“I didn’t lose,”

“You didn’t win, though,”

“It was a tie,”

“How can you call that a tie when I totally won,”

“Nope, it was a tie,”

“I demand a rematch then,”

“Next time the score won’t be close,”

“Yeah it won’t because you would lose like I said,”

They caught each other's eyes and started laughing. They stopped laughing once they reached Takesushi.

“That was fun,” Isabella said.

“It was. Hopefully, we can do it again soon,”

“Yeah so I can beat your butt,”

They started laughing again.

“See you tomorrow?” Takeshi asked.

“See you tomorrow,”

With that, Isabella began walking home.

“Today was really refreshing besides the fact that I have all seven flames but you know I need to be more optimistic. This could be a good thing,”

In an alleyway ,that Isabella just passed, was a shadowy figure just like the day before.

“The target is on the move,”

“Is the target alone?”

“Hai,”

“Is she in a secluded area?”

“No,”

“Follow her until she is in a secluded area then strike,”

“Yes sir,”

With Isabella

Isabella just arrived home.

“I need rest. I feel like tomorrow is going to be very important,”

She went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day

Isabella woke up her usually time and began her usual routine. Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door.

Taking her usual route to school. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

‘Today se-’

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shiver that ran down her spine.

‘Where did that come from?’

Isabella was quite confused but she continued her journey but stopped when she shivered again. She looked to her left then to her right. Seeing nothing, she turned around. Leaning against the wall a few feet away from her was a man.

‘Where did he come from? …. I need to get to school now,’

She began to speed walk, when she felt she was far enough away, she looked back over her shoulder. The man was still there.

She broke into a run. 

Hearing footsteps behind her, she started running faster. She quickly looked behind her, but the split second she looked away from in front of her was enough time for an accident. She tripped over an uneven part of the road.

Scrapping her left knee and right hand upon hitting the ground, she tried getting up. More footsteps were heard. She tried harder to get up but her knee was badly scraped. The footsteps were even louder. She got her hands under her and tried pushing herself up. Bring her good leg up to push herself off the ground. High enough off the ground, she lightly put weight on her bad leg. She reached for the wall for support. 

A gunshot was heard.

.

.

.  
Isabella was shot in the side. She collapsed to the ground. Her visions started to fade out.

She called for help as the footsteps got even closer to her.

“S-someone h-help,”

.  
.  
.

But no one came.


	25. Chapter 24 Finding Heaven

Chapter 24 Finding Heaven

Tsuna’s POV

The day started like any other day. Tsuna woke up late, got his food stolen, then headed for school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was when he reached school that things started getting odd.

The three of them were about to enter the building when they were stopped.

“Hmm, herbivores,” Hibari said from behind them.

“HIIIIIIIEEEEE. Hibari-san,” Tsuna said.

“Tch. What do you want, bastard?” Gokudera said.

“Maa,maa, Gokudera calm down,” Yamamoto said, laughing a little.

Hibari didn’t say anything. He just stares at them. A few minutes of awkward silence go by. Hibari turns and walks away.

‘What was that about?’ Tsuna thought.

“That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants,” Gokudera said.

"Hibari sure is weird," Yamamoto said with a smile.

They hurried to class, barely making it on time.

Tsuna sat down in desk when he noticed the empty one in front of him.

‘I wonder where Isabella-chan is?’

A shiver went down Tsuna’s spine.

‘I have a bad feeling,’

Time Skip

The day went on as usually except for the fact that Hibari glared at them every time he saw them. Which made Tsuna feel like he did something wrong.

Tsuna was walking home with Gokudera and Yamamoto when he stopped suddenly.

‘I didn’t see Isabella-chan at all today,’

“Tsuna/ 10th?” Yamamoto and Gokudera called.

“O-oh, umm. Did either of you see Isabella-chan today?” he asked.

The smile Yamamoto had on his face dropped.

“No, I didn’t see her today,” Yamamoto answered.

“Me neither,” Gokudera answered.

It’s expected for Gokudera not to know where she is because he is almost always with Tsuna. So if Gokudera saw her, Tsuna saw her too but if Yamamoto saw her Tsuna might not have seen her because Yamamoto spends more time with her then he does.

Tsuna frowned.

‘Maybe she was with Oni-san or Hibari-san since they’re are her boyfriends ….I think. I should ask them or maybe just ask Oni-san. I doubt Hibari-san would answer me if I ask,’

“M-maybe we’ll see her tomorrow,” Tsuna said as they reached his house.

“Yeah … maybe,” Yamamoto said.

“Anyway, see you tomorrow Tenth,” Gokudera said.

“Yeah see you tomorrow,” Yamamoto said with a tight smile.

Tsuna nodded.

They both left, going their separate ways.

Tsuna went into his house to be greeted by his Mother.

“Tsu-kun, how was your day?”

“It’s was good I guess but one of my friends wasn’t there,”

“Oh maybe they were sick?” she suggested.

“Maybe,” Tsuna said.

Tsuna went to his room to start his homework.

“Who wasn’t at school today?” Reborn asked when Tsuna entered his room.

“Isabella-chan,”

“Hmmm,”

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, who was sitting on his bed.

“Reborn… Do you know where Isabella-chan is?”

“No, Why do you ask?”

“I had a feeling you might,”

An awkward silence came over them but was quickly broken by a crying Lambo.

“Lambo, what’s wrong?”

“I-i went to I-isabella house but she wasn’t there,” Lambo said.

‘What is going on here?’

“Stupid cow, the world doesn’t revolve around you. She probably had something better to do,”  
Lambo started crying harder.

“Gotta.Stay.Calm,”

Tears continued to pour down his face.

“I can’t,”

Lambo took out the ten years bazooka.

“Lambo n-,” Tsuna cut himself off.

‘Maybe Adult Lambo knows something about this,’

“Yare, yare. Young Vongola-,” 

Whatever Adult Lambo was going to say was cut off by the murderous glare he sent Reborn’s way.

“U-umm Adult Lambo, Isabella-chan is kinda missing and-”

“Isabella is missing?” Lambo cut him off.

“Well she might not be missing but I didn’t see her today,”

Lambo sat in silence for a few seconds.

“You told me about this…. You need to summon the guardians,” he said looking Tsuna dead in his eyes.

“But w-”

POOF!

“I have candy!!!” Lambo yelled, now a 5-year-old.

‘Is it that serious? He did say I told him but …’

“Don’t listen to that stupid cow. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,”

“But what if he’s-”

“Wrong? Because he is. He never knows what he’s talking about not now and not in the future. Now you better start your homework or else there’s going to be consequences,”

Once he finished his sentence, Leon turned into a mallet.

“HIIIIIEEEE. Hai,hai,”

Time Skip

After three tortuous hours, Tsuna finally finished his homework. Right as he finished his Mother called him down for dinner. He came downstairs to see all the freeloaders in his house. He signed.

‘How did my life end up like this?’

After dinner, he went to bed with today events on his mind.

‘I hope Isabella-chan is ok. Why would Adult Lambo say to summon the Guardians? They’re my friends.Well, maybe not Hibari-san but still. The Ring conflict is over, we don’t have to fight anymore,’ 

On that happy thought, Tsuna went to sleep.

With Isabella

“Mmmm,” Isabella groaned in pain.

‘My head hurts and my body hurts,’

Isabella opened her eyes to be greeted with darkness. She tried to move but she found out her arms bound behind her back and her legs tied together.

‘Isn’t this just great. I’m tied up in the dark and have no idea where I am,’

Isabella looked around her even though she knows she can’t see. After a few minutes of straining her eyes, she started to see.

‘Holy shit. How can I see in the dark? Is it because I’m a fox or something like that? Can foxes see in the dark? Whatever, an advantage for me in this shitty situation,’

With her new found sight, she observed her surroundings.  
‘I’m in a cell. Who would kidnap me? It couldn’t be the Varia they’re most likely still in trouble for the Gola Mosca situation. If not them then who?’

A door opened in front of Isabella. She closed her eyes immediately, blinded by the light.

“Hmm, so you learned how to use your powers,” a voice said.

Isabella snapped her eyes open.

“What do you know about me?” Isabella demanded with a glare set on her face.

“Oh, don’t be like that little Vixen. Such a glare on your face is unattractive,”

‘That pet name makes me want to throw up,’

Isabella clenched her teeth.

“I said what do you know about me?” she demanded again.

“You don’t have to worry your pretty little head about anything. Just let it happen and everything will be fine. Soon the plan will commence,”

Isabella narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off by a pain in her neck. Her vision began to darken and her eyes became heavy.

“Sweet dreams, my little Vixen,”

 

Tsuna’s POV

The next two days were no better than that first one. Tsuna asked Oni-san if he had seen Isabella-chan the day before and he said no. Yamamoto seemed to be in a bad mood. Hibari was even more vicious on the students. It was just bad. It was on the fourth day of Isabella’s kind of disappearance that Tsuna thought about what Adult Lambo said.

It was at lunch time and the four of them were eating. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Kyoko and Hana were eating with some other friends of there’s. Everything was going as usual well except for Yamamoto’s frowns and Ryohei’s quietness.

“Omnivore,” Hibari called.

They stopped eating.

‘Who does Hibari-san call Omnivore?’

“Hey Kyoya,”

“Have you seen her?” he asked.

Ryohei shook his head.

Hibari struck the wall with one of his tonfas.

Everyone jumped.

“It’s been too long. No one has seen her here and she not at home,”

“How do you know that?” Gokudera asked.

Hibari just glared at him.

“Someone took and we need to know who,” Hibari said.

‘Hibari-san is talking quite a lot. I've never seen him act like this.Maybe I should do what Adult Lambo suggested,’

“I-i know someone who could help…. but you won’t like it,”

Time Skip

They waited till after school even though Hibari was ready to go immediately. He stopped home and grabbed Lambo, hoping Reborn wouldn’t be there and he wasn’t. He went somewhere with Bianchi. After someone walking they made it to their destination and just as Tsuna said, they weren’t happy. They went into the abandoned building.

"What do you losers want?" Ken asked.

"Ken, shut up," Chikusa said.

“Boss?” Chrome asked.

“Chrome-san… We need Mukuro,”


	26. Chapter 25 Natural Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood, drugs, and torture

Chapter 25 Natural Disasters

Isabella’s POV

“Uhh,” Isabella groaned.

‘Even though my wounds feel a bit better for some reason, my head still hurts,’

Isabella slowly opened her eyes only to see someone's smirking face. Isabella’s eyes snapped open. She tensed up and began to look around her. 

‘Where am I now?’ she thought with her eyebrows drawn together.

The man’s smirk widened.

“Hello my little Vixen,” he purred.

Isabella’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“Today is going to be quite an interesting one for you,”

“And why is that?”

“How much do you know about yourself?”

Isabella looked him up and down.

“I know enough,”

The man began to circle around Isabella. She was strapped to a chair with a single light shining above her, so she couldn’t see her surroundings even with her night vision.

“What an interesting answer. Shouldn't you know everything about yourself?”

“I am still a teenager. I’m still figuring some things out besides some adults don’t know everything about themselves,”

“Such a wise sounding chose of words ….. but it won’t do you anything for you here. You see what I have planned for you doesn’t rely on your intelligence. It relies on your prowess in fighting. Between your fighting skills and your powers, you are quite a powerful young lady. Sadly, you don’t know how to use your powers…… or do you?”

The man stopped right in front of Isabella. Isabella looked him dead in the eyes.

“Why should I tell you?”

“You’re right. Why should you tell me anything? Maybe because I know your 'Father' had a fellow Acrobaleno erase your memories. I must say Gurin is a very interesting last name. Since your 'Father's' name is Verde. But the real reason why you should tell me is because of this,”

The man pulled back his hand and smacked Isabella across the face. Isabella's head snapped to the left. When she straightened her head to glare at him, a trail of blood fell from the corner of her lip.

“I don’t know how it is with Vongola but I do know how it is here with Potente and we do not take talking back. You will learn you place. Niccolo, is everything ready?”

“Yes boss, everything is ready,” a voice answered from somewhere behind Isabella.

“Then let's begin,”

The lights came on blinding Isabella. A sharp pain was felt in her neck.

‘Damn it. He drugged me again,’

With Tsuna

“10th, should we really be asking this bastard for help? I mean he did try to possess you,” Gokudera said trying to reason with him.

“Isabella-chan has been missing for too long. We need to find her,”

“Kufufu,My dear Isabella is missing? ,” Mukuro stood in Chrome’s place.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei narrowed their eyes at Mukuro. Hibari has been glaring since they left the school. The glaring increased when they reached here.

“Mukuro-sama!” Chikusa and Ken said.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, what have you done to cause such a thing?” Mukuro questioned ignoring Ken and Chikusa.

“What makes you think Juudaime did anything?” Gokudera said bringing out some dynamite.

“G-gokudera-kun put the dynamite away,” Tsuna said.

“Hai, Juudaime,”

“The next boss of the Vongola Familia is bound to have enemies,”

Tsuna nodded though reluctantly.

‘Even though I don’t want to be the next boss, people know me as being the next boss. Someone kidnapped my friend because of my unwanted status. We need to find her,’

“Mukuro… are you going to help us?”

“Kufufufu, of course. I can’t leave finding Isabella in your hands,”

‘Whatever, it’s good enough,’

“The Arcobaleno should know who might have her,” Mukuro said.

Tsuna tensed up.

‘Reborn acted oddly when I asked him about Isabella-chan and he tried to stop me from doing what we’re doing now. I highly doubt he would help us,’

“Juudaime, Reborn-san knows a lot. He can tell us which Familiga this is no problem,” Gokudera said.

“H-hai,”

‘I hope he will,’

With Isabella

‘Pain is always the thing that wakes me recently,’

Isabella’s head throbbed in pain.

“She’s awake,” a voice said.

“Good, I want her to be awake for this. Begin,”

“Hai, Sir,”

A faint ‘click’ was heard.

 

‘What are the-’

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH,”  
A scream tore from Isabella’s lungs.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,”

A scream louder than the one before it ripped out of Isabella’s throat.

‘It hurts. It hurts so much,’

“Please, please stop,” 

Tears were pouring down her face. Her breathing quick and labored. Her body shaking in pain.

“Please! Please stop. I’m begging you please Ten-year- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,” a scream cut off her sentence.

The Potente boss stood not too far from the screaming teen, a smirk ever present on his face.

“If I knew her screams would be so beautiful, I would have done this much sooner,”

At Tsuna’s House

The eight of them arrived at Tsuna’s house. 

Tsuna opened the door to be met with complete silence.

Everyone came inside and just stood there I the living room.

‘I wonder where everyone is,’

“They went on a shopping spree with Mama,” a familiar voice said.

“Reborn!” Tsuna yelled.

Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes.

“I see you brought all of your guardians,”

“Y-yeah,”

“Might I ask why?” Reborn asked.

“W-well Isabella-chan is missing an-”

“Why do you keep bringing her up? She’s no longer her,”

“She is a part of the Fam-”

“Of all the times you could have accepted your role of Tenth boss now is when you decide to do so,”

Tsuna winced.

‘That’s not what I’m trying to do,’

“Reborn-san … you told us Isabella was a part of the Familiga,”

“And now I’m telling you she’s not,”

The air was so thick, you could choke on it. 

“But… why?” It was,surprisingly, Yamamoto who questioned Reborn.

“She will only cause problems for us. There are many things about her you don't know. It's better that she is not here,”

“Kufufu Arcobaleno, what have you done with her?”

“She’s somewhere alive …… maybe,”

That sentence set many people off. The most violent of them being Hibari. He whipped out his tonfas and gripped them so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Baby, if you know where she is, tell us now or I’m going to bite you to death,”

More or less everyone was staring at Reborn expectantly. A silence came over the room.

‘Maybe …… maybe adult Lambo can tell us where she is,’

Lambo, who is being carried by Ryohei, has been asleep the whole time.

“It’s all the stupid cow’s fault,” Reborn said.

Reborn picked up a book and threw it at Lambo, hitting him on the head, waking him up. Lambo was knocked onto the ground. He began to cry.

“Gotta! Stay! Calm!”

‘Good. We need Adult Lambo,’

“I can’t”

Lambo pulled out the Ten year bazooka.

Poof!

“Here you go young Vongola,”

There was no greeting like there usually was. No laid back attitude. Just a serious atmosphere.

Tsuna took the piece of paper out of Adult Lambo’s hand.

“Um… what is it?”

“Directions,”

“How do you have these?”

“After the last time I was here, I told future you what was going on and he immediately started writing all he remembers about this. He gave me the directions knowing sooner or later. I will be called back here,”

“Arigato, Adult Lambo” Tsuna said.

Lambo nodded.

“You’re lucky, Reborn, real lucky,”

POOF!

“I have more candy,” Lambo said.

Lambo’s outburst did little to help the mood.

“Reborn….. We’re going to get Isabella whether you want us to or not,”

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop from outside.

“Do what you want,” Reborn’s fedora blocked his eyes. He got up and went upstairs.

“I-i think we should do it tomorrow,”

“What?!” Ryohei shouted.

Hibari glared hard at Tsuna.

“Kufufu and why should we do that?”

“I-it’s getting late and looking around in the dark for a p-place we don’t know is bad. If we do it tomorrow, we’ll have a lot more time and light,”

Silence came over them as they thought it over.

“Hn. Herbivore, you better know what you’re doing,” Hibari said then left.

“Kufufufu,” Mukuro disappeared and Chrome appeared.

“Boss,” with that acknowledgment, Chrome left.

“Sawada, I hope you’re right about waiting,” Ryohei said as he left.

“Tsuna,”

“Juudaime,”

“We will find her, but how are we going to do that if we’re tired?”

They nodded.

‘I hope I didn’t make a mistake,’

The next morning

The next morning Tsuna surprisingly woke up early or at least he thought. He got dressed and went downstairs to be greeted by his guardians in his living room including Hibari and Chrome.  
“Tsu-kun, your friends have been here for some time,” his mother said from the kitchen.

“Uhhh… w-we’re going to umm-”

“They’re going to help clean up the school,” Hibari said.

“Oh really? That’s so nice of you Tsu-kun,”

“Um. Y-yeah. I’m taking Lambo with me,” Tsuna said starting to fidget.

“Okay,” she said setting breakfast on the table.

‘Why doesn’t my Mother question these things?’

Everyone who wanted breakfast ate then they set off on their mission.

“Reborn…. Do you think maybe we should go with them?” Bianchi asked.

“This is the decision he made,”

With the Gang

The directions were held in Tsuna’s hands. He held it in front of him so everyone could see.

“Hn. I know where that is,”

“How?” Gokudera questioned him.

“Hn,”

‘That’s not an answer,’

“L-lead the way, Hibari-san,”

The place in particular was on the outskirts of Namimori. It was a huge abandoned hospital.

“Why would it be here?”Yamamoto asked.

“An abandoned building so no one would suspect they're being anything here,” Gokudera explained.

“But shouldn’t someone be guarding this place?” Tsuna asked.  
“We-”

“Herbivores, enough talking. Let’s go,” Hibari ordered.

 

“Who are you to b-”

“Gokudera-kun… let’s go,” Tsuna said.

“Hai, Juudaime,” 

They entered the abandoned hospital. The inside was just as bad, if not worse, than the outside. Broken glass lined the floor. Furniture flipped over in every direction. Dirt and leaves covering the floors. Dark red handprints on walls. The only light coming in through the broken windows.

“T-this p-place i-is r-really c-creepy,” Lambo said shaking.

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.

‘This place is awful,’

“Over there, Boss,” Chrome said pointing towards footprints.

They followed the footprint, which led them to an elevator.

“Do you think it still works?” Yamamoto asked.

“I doubt it,” Gokudera said.

‘But if this place is where a Mafia Familiga is. This elevator might work. But which button should I press?’

“U-up or d-down,”

“You don’t think-”

“Down,” Hibari answered.

Tsuna pressed the down button and the elevator opened. The light in the elevator was on.

The seven of them went into the elevator.  
‘We don’t know what’s down there. We must be ready,’

Tsuna put on his wool gloves. Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas and so did Chrome tighten her grip on her trident. Yamamoto took his bamboo sword of his back and held it in his hands. Gokudera took out some dynamite.Ryohei put Lambo on his shoulders, his hands then balled into fists. Lambo held onto Ryohei for dear life. He didn’t truly understand what was going on.

The elevator door opened to an empty hallway. No person in sight.

“Which way do we go. Left or right? “ Gokudera asked.

“Left,” Tsuna said.

“Hn. How do you know?” Hibari asked.

“I just had a feeling,” Tsuna answered.

They went left which resulted in Tsuna guiding them on a feeling until they came to a door.

“We haven’t seen anyone. Either they know we’re here or there’s no one here,” Gokudera said.

“I d-”

The door opened to reveal a man. The man's eyes widened then a smirk appeared on his face.

Everyone tensed up.

“Well, well, well, Isn’t it the next Vongola boss. What brings you here?”

“You know why we’re here bastard. Tell us where she is,” Gokudera said.

“Oh? You must mean my little Vixen,”

A confusion was shown on some of their expressions.

The man’s smirk widened.

“You don’t know? How could you not know?” 

The man began laughing hysterically.

“It doesn’t matter what we don’t know. What we do know is that you have Isabella and we want her back,” Tsuna said.

“It won’t be that easy. I’m not just going to hand her over to you,”

“We didn’t think you would,” Yamamoto said.

Hibari moved one step towards the man when an alarm went off.

“I hope you have a good time with my men,”

The man walked off.

Hibari went to attack him but was intercepted by someone.

“Nice try but we’re not going to let you little kids stop us,”

Chaos ensued.

Man were coming out the waterworks but they were easily taking them down. Between Gokudera’s dynamite and Lambo’s grenades, there was a lot of explosions. Even though they were relatively easy to fight, there was a lot of them.

“Juudaime! Go after the man to find Isabella. We’ll keep these guys busy,”

“Hai,” Tsuna went off into the direction of the man.

“Herbivore, if you don’t come back with her I will bite you to death,”

Tsuna nodded.

‘It was different before. Reborn was there. Even though he didn’t fight, he was still morale support but now…. Now he isn’t here for some reason,’

Tsuna’s intuition guided him down many hallways. No one was seen down any of these hallways. He went down flights of stairs. Seen many doors but he stopped when he came to an armored door.The door was slightly ajar. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. The man was standing in front of a jail cell.

The man turned around and frowned then shook his head.

“Even though the next generation of Vongola are mere children, they still beat my men. I should’ve brought more men with me when I came to Japan. So would you like to see the little Vixen?”

The man moved from in front of the cell to reveal a girl. Tsuna’s eyes widened and mouth flew opened.

It was Isabella.

Fox ears on her head. Her hair matted with red spots. Her dark skin pale and clammy. A fox tail behind her. Blood covering her clothes. Long pointed nails. Whiskers on her cheeks. And the worst of all, lifeless orange eyes. 

“What did you do to her?!”

“I had her embrace her powers,”

Tsuna starts shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you did but you hurt my friend and I will not stand for that,”

Tsuna swallowed two pills and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

“Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition,”

Tsuna ran up to the man and grabbed both of his arms. Ice started to claw up the man’s body. The man began to struggle but Tsuna wouldn’t budge. Within minutes the man was completely encased in ice. With the man now in ice, Tsuna looked around for a way to get Isabella out of the cell. Sitting on a table was a key. He grabbed the key and tried it on the lock. It worked. He pulled the cell door open, the hinges squeaking, caused Isabella’s ears to flatten to her skull. Tsuna approached her and she flinched away. He stopped moving.

“Isabella… It’s me Tsuna,”

Her eyes seen him but not seeing him.

“Tsu..na,” she repeated his name.

“I’m here to help you,”

“Help?”

“Hai, help,”

Tears began to pour down Isabella’s cheeks. She shakily raised her arms towards him. He stepped forward and picked her up.

‘It seems Reborn’s torture is paying off,’

With Isabella now in his arms, Tsuna headed back to the others.

Timeskip

Tsuna just exited the hospital to be greeted by everyone else. Tsuna was met with wide eyes.

‘We did it. Even though Isabella is very hurt. We still found her. Even without Reborn,’


	27. Chapter 26 Heaven and the gray Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. I hope your first week of school was good whenever you started. I must say the beginning of this chapter was a lot more confrontational than I wanted. Let's just say Tsuna questions Reborn. Nuff said. On another note, do you think Isabella has changed the 10th generation for better or worse? And who might those foxes and boy be? I want to know what you think. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the next one coming next Friday.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Mentions of blood

Chapter 26 Heaven and the gray Sky

Isabella's eyes were closed but she was coming into consciousness. She felt a presence to her left and her right, and noises can be heard all around her.

“... do about it …” a voice said.

‘I’ve heard that voice before,’ Isabella thought.

“....to death,” another voice.

‘I know that voice too, but who is it? Come on, think brain,’

Isabella winced, a sharp pain was felt in her head.

‘Nevermind brain, do what you want to,’

“....calm down…”

“... kufufu…”

“... extre-”

“That’s it! All of you are leaving NOW! The patient needs her sleep and your yelling isn’t helping! Only one guest is going to be allowed in here until she wakes up,” a voice yelled.

Someone scoffed.

“Get moving! It is your own fault why you have to leave,”

Shuffling was heard all around. The presence she felt on the right of her bed left. The sound of the door closing was heard. Everything was quiet except for the breathing of someone to her left.

Isabella opened her eyes just to close them again.

‘ Kami, why are these lights always so bright?’

Isabella slowly opened her eyes. She turned to her left and saw big brown eyes staring back at her.

“You’re awake,” Tsuna said.

“Ye-" 

Isabella's words were cut off by a dry cough.

“Oh here,” 

Tsuna grabbed a glass of water off of the bedside table and handed it to her. She downed the whole glass in one go.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, Isabella,”

“How long was I out?”

“Umm…About two weeks,”

Isabella winced.

“That’s not too bad but that’s not good either. What did I miss?”

“Not much has been going on, surprisingly. I do think something’s going to happen soon. I have a bad feeling,”

“I would say everything is going to be alright but with our luck I highly doubt it,” Isabella said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Tsuna said with a small smile of his own.

“Tsuna…. How did you find where I was?” Isabella asked quietly.

“Adult Lambo gave us a map,”

“So in the future, we just have maps laying around?” Isabella joked.

“Uhh….. No future me drew one up,” he explained.

“Thank you, Tsuna. I would’ve thanked everyone at the same time but they were kicked out for being too rowdy which is so like them. Anyway, was Mukuro here? I thought I heard him earlier,”

“Hai, he was here,”

“While Kyoya was here?”

Tsuna nodded.

“And they didn’t try to kill each other? Amazing” Isabella said with a smile.

“Yeah but Gokuder-kun got upset with Hibari-san,” Tsuna said.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Typical Hayato," she said.

A comfortable silence came over them. 

"What did they do to you?" Tsuna broke the silence.

Isabella stared at Tsuna , without, blinking, for a few seconds before he started to freak out.

"HIIIIEEE. I-i'm sorry. T-that's a bad question to ask. Y-you don't have to answer it," Tsuna said nervously.

"No, it's ok Tsuna. I'm willing to tell you. They ..... injected me with something that caused my bad to react negatively," Isabella explained vaguely.

"Did they turn you into something?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Isabella said.

Tsuna eyebrows furrowed together.

"But what about the ears and claws and all that other stuff?"

Isabella bit her lip in thought. A tense silence came over them.

"I.... I'm a fox or at least half," she said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Ehh? But how?"

"I don't know it just happened,"

"When did you find out? Or did you find out after they injected you?"

"It happened during the Ring Conflict. When I was fighting Gabriella it just happened,"

"Can you show me?" he asked.

"Wait don't. I don't want you to be in pain like before. I saw all that blood," Tsuna said, taking back his previous question.

"I might be able to. The first time I transformed was an accident. The times after that was forced. Maybe if I want to transform it won't hurt as much," Isabella speculated.

Isabella closed her eyes.

"Do-"

The atmosphere around Isabella changed. Something peaked out from the top of her head. Slowly but surely her eyes were on top of her head. A tail formed behind. The transformation seemed to be complete after a little while. She opened her eyes to reveal orange slitted pupils and dark orange irises.

"Sugoi! It's like you're in HDWM,"

"Really?" Isabella said with a slightly deepened voice.

Tsuna nodded.

In the corner of her eye, blood slowly started to trickle down, as if she was crying blood.

Tsuna's eyes widened. 

"You're bleeding,"

Tsuna grabbed some tissues and gave them to Isabella. She wiped the blood off her face.

"At least I'm not in agonizing pain," Isabella said.

"I guess," Tsuna said uncomfortable.

Isabella breathed in through her nose when she suddenly tensed up.

“Isabella, what’s wrong?” Tsuna asked.

“Reborn is here,” Isabella whispered.

Her features immediately returned to normal.

“Ho-”

“I’ve noticed that recently you started calling her by her first name and spending more time with her. I thought you liked Kyoko. When did you two get so close?” Reborn said.

He was standing in the doorway of the door.

Tsuna looked from Isabella’s tense form to Reborn, who was walking into the room.

“Reborn…… Do you know why they were after Isabella?” Tsuna asked ignoring Reborn’s question.

Reborn’s fedora covered his eyes.

“Like I told you before they were after her,”

“How do you know that?” Tsuna asked.

"I saw them," he said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Tsuna asked.

“You helped them find me, didn’t you?”Isabella said surprising Tsuna.

"How can you say that? What if I've been trying to help you?" Reborn retorted.

"Help me or get rid of me? To very different things," Isabella said.

"Your condition is going to cause problems for us. It already has," Reborn said.

"But Reborn, if you told us they were following her, we could've stopped this when it first started," Tsuna said.

"She isn't telling you everything Tsuna. Is she really trustworthy?" Reborn asked.

"You mean about how she's a fox? Because she just told me about it. How do you know about it Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn was silent.

.  
.  
.

"This needed to happen," Reborn.

 

"How could you think that?! How could you say endangering the life of one of my friends is something that needed to happen?!" Tsuna yelled.

"She has her own agenda, Tsuna, she isn't trying to be your friend," Reborn said.

“Really Reborn? You're trying to convince Tsuna of a lie. If you really want me gone why can't do it where everyone can see instead of behind everyone's back?” Isabella asked. 

Tsuna sighed.

“Reborn how could you do this? She’s my friend. A friend you introduced me too. You told me to help her when she needed it and yet you turn around and tried to get her killed,”

‘This isn’t the first time Tsuna,” Isabella said.

“What do you mean?” Tsuna questioned.

“He has threatened my life two maybe three times. He shot at me, leaving a bullet graze on my cheek. I don’t think Reborn every trusted me,”

“Reborn is that true?” Tsuna asked.

"She came here the same day I did. Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"Why should it matter? Isabella is one of the few people currently in my life that hasn't tried to harm me in any way. Reborn you always say as a mafia boss I need allies. Isabella is someone who has been with me for a while now. Why is she someone you don't want to be a part of the Familia?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn sighed.

"Why are you making this hard , Tsuna? She's dangerous" Reborn said.

"Yeah like almost everyone else that I know. As the boss, I want her in the familia,"

" You didn't want to be the boss before, what happened?" Reborn asked.

"Isabella's injuries opened my eyes. I can't just ignore it now if my friends are getting hurt because of it,"

Reborn shock his head.

"I think you're making a bad decision,"

"If you don't like my decisions then maybe you cane leave!"

Tsuna's eyes flared orange for a second.

The door to Isabella's hospital room slammed opened .

“What's going on?” a nursed asked.

“We're having a heated discussion about trees," Isabella lied

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" The nurse asked, skeptical

"Hai, we were talking about whether cypress or cherry blossom trees are better and it kinda escalated," Isabella said.

"Ok then. Keep it down please,"

"Hai,"

The nurse left the room.

“Reborn…,” Tsuna said.

Reborn was gone.

“Of course, he’s gone,” Isabella murmured. 

“I’m sorry Isabella,” Tsuna said.

“It’s-”

“I’m the boss, right?” Tsuna asked looking Isabella dead in her eyes.

“Ummm… yes,” Isabella said confused.

“I’m supposed to protect those who are in my Familia but I let you down. I’m sorry,”

Tsuna got up and left her side.

“Tsuna wa- shit,”

He was already gone.

‘ When did he start accepting that he’s the boss? Last time I remembered he was denying being the boss. Maybe this change his view on life? Maybe I changed his view. This might be for the best or not. Why did his eyes change? So many questions,’

Next Day 

Isabella has been awake for only a few minutes when her door opened.

“Isabella,” Takeshi said.

A smile came over Isabella’s face.

“Ohayo, Takeshi,” Isabella greeted.

Takeshi stalked over to Isabella with a blank look on his face.

“Takesh what’s-”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered in her ear.

Isabella started to blush.

‘Okaaaaaay I knew he was touchy feely and I knew I was probably knocking on death’s door but he didn’t have to make it sound so intimate. He made it sound like he nearly lost the love of his life. But that would mean he….. No, he doesn’t like me, not like that anyway …..right? I mean it’s not like I like him or anything. I -,’

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt soft lips touch her’s. Isabella’s eyes widened then they closed. She began to kiss back. They pulled away not too long after.

Takeshi was blushing.

“I-isabella would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“I-i,” Isabella stuttered.

‘What the hell do I say? I already have like four boyfriends. What am I going to do?’

“ I know you’re already with other people but I’m sure we can make it work,”

‘I highly doubt Kyoya will be happy about this ……. But, I feel like this is what I was meant to do,’

“Y-yeah, sure,” Isabella said with a smile.

Takeshi smile widened.

‘I have something for you,”

“Reall?”

‘It’s going to be jewelry isn’t it?’

He brought out a wide square box. She took it from his hand and opened it. It was a bracelet wit two charms on it. A baseball and a baseball bat.

“Thank you for the charm bracelet,”

“It’s an anklet,” Takeshi corrected.

“Oh, interesting,”

“I have to go but I’ll visit you later,”

“Ok,”

Takeshi leaned forward and kissed Isabella.

“See you later,” Takeshi said.

“See you later,” Isabella said.

‘Five boyfriends. Tsuna and Hayato are the only one’s left but I haven’t had a dream or premonition about either of them. Who knows it might just happen….. But doesn’t Tsuna like Kyoko? Why is he suddenly calling me by my first name without honorifics? When did my life get so confusing?’

Late that night

The sun had set hours ago and it was quiet in the hospital. Isabella was wide awake.

‘Didn’t Takeshi say he was coming back later? Something probably came up,’

“Kufufufu,”

“Mukuro,” Isabella greeted the man that was now in her room.

“My dear Isabella. How are you,”

“Good, I suppose. I don’t hurt as much as I did before. What about you? How’s Vindicare?”

“Kufufufu, such an interesting question to ask Isabella. Everything is well, I suppose,”

Silence came over them.

“Not that I don’t like your presence but why are you here?”

“I’ve come to see you. Can’t a man come see the woman he cares about?” Mukuro asked coming closer to her.

Isabella blushed.

“Of course, he can,”

Mukuro was right beside her bed. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was deepened.

‘The pros of having more than one boyfriend but the cons are going to come crashing down sooner or later ,’

‘Kufufufu’

Isabella immediately pulled out of Mukuro’s grasp.

“Did you just laugh inside my head?” Isabella asked.

“Kufufufu, hai. Whenever you need me-”

‘Just call,’

“That’s interesting. How can you do that?”

“I can’t tell all my secrets now, can I? ”

Isabella rolled her eyes.

“Convenient. You can’t read all my thoughts can you?” Isabella questioned.

“Only if you want me to,” he said with a smirk.

“Ok then,”

“I would love to stay and talk to you all night but I can’t hold this form for much longer. I hope to see you soon,”

Mukuro gave her a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared.

“This is my life,” Isabella said with a laugh.

The door suddenly opened.

“Gurin-san?”

“Hai,”

“You have just been signed out. You are free to go,”

“Okay, then. Thank You,”

“No problem,”

‘That cheeky bastard,’ Isabella thought.

Time Skip

“It feels good leaving the hospital, even though it’s night time. I can’t wait to be in my own bed. It seems like I’m in it less and less. What can you do when you’re apart of the mafia,”

A rustling sound was heard from the bushes not too far from her.

“Who’s there?”

Nothing but silence answered heard.

She picked up her pace and continued home. Not too far from the place she just left, she heard another noise. She turned around to see a boy with red hair and glasses.

“What are y-” Isabella started but stopped mid-sentence.

‘Is that the Ten-year bazooka? Why does he have it?’

“Why-”

The boy charged towards Isabella. She backed up but tripped on uneven road. He never slowed his pace when he was right in front of he threw the bazooka. It landed on her.

Isabella opened her eyes and saw a mirage of colors.

‘What the hell is this?’

Suddenly the colors disappear and she was in a dark room. Her vision started to brighten. She looked around her. She was laying in a queen sized bed somewhere. She looked to her left and saw two oddly colored baby foxes and a little boy. The fox closest to her was completely dark blue with a red stripe on its side and the other fox was royal purple with a bluish-gray strip on its side. The little boy had silver hair with streaks of purple.

‘Am I in the future?’


	28. Chapter 27 Future Forecast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last Chapter I messed up on something and had to change it. If you didn't see the change 'completely black with a green stripe, turned into 'completely dark blue with a red stripe'.Oji-san in this case means Uncle, just to let you know. How was your week? I hope it was good. Mine wasn't. I got sick and so did my sister. I didn't think I was going to update today but thankfully I did. Kids. Three of them. What is Isabella's flame going to look like? What did those two do? I want to know what you think.I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to update next Friday but I don't know if I can.
> 
> Mention of Blood

Chapter 27 Future Forecast

The purple fox started to move. Isabella became stock still, holding her breath slightly.

‘Why are there even foxes in my future self’s bed?’ Isabella thought.

The fox began to wake up. It stretched then opened its eyes. Steel blue eyes stared into purple ones.

The fox sat up on its hind legs and continued to stare at her. The fox began to shift.

‘What’s happening?’

Instead of a fox, sitting on the bed was a little girl. She had black hair with purple tips and steel blue eyes. Her bangs were in the shape of an M.

The little girl tilted her head sideways.

“Kaa-san?” the girl asked.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

‘Could she be my child? She did just turn from a fox into a human but I can’t do that… yet maybe,’

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought.The girl turned to the other fox on the bed and began to shake it.

“Muika, wake up,”

The fox made a small noise. The fox then turned into another little girl. Muika still had her eyes closed.

“Kuriko, leave me alone,” Muika grumbled.

Kuriko growled.

“If you don’t get up right now, I will scratch you to death,” Kuriko threatened.

‘There is no doubt in my mind that this little girl is Kyoya’s child,’

Muika sighed. She sat up in bed than stared at Isabella once she spotted her.

Muika had dark blue hair to her shoulders with the tips of her bangs red. She had heterochromatic eyes. One purple and the other red.

“You see? This is why I wanted you awake. What happened to Kaa-san?” Kuriko asked.

“I think she was hit by the ten-year bazooka,”

“How? Isn’t the bazooka missing?”

“I can clear that up. I was hit in the past by the ten-year bazooka,” Isabella explained.

“So you’re our Kaa-san when she was 14?” Kuriko asked.

“I believe so,” Isabella answered.

“Let us introduce ourselves then. I'm Muika Rukudo,”

“And I’m Hibari Kuriko,”

“Um nice to meet you. Muika... doesn't that mean sixth day?” Isabella asked.

Muika nodded.

'She must have been named after Mukuro's six paths,'

“The boy on the bed is Sasagawa Ryoku,” Kuriko said.

“Ok then. How were you two foxes?” Isabella asked.

“When our emotions are out of control and when we go to sleep, we turn into foxes,” Kuriko explained.

Isabella nodded then asked, “ Can I turn into a fox?”

The girls nodded.

“Cool,” Isabella said.

There was a knock on the door, making the girls jump.

“Isabella, are you still awake?”

The door opened to reveal a man with black hair and brown eyes. He had on a suit with a blue button-up shirt underneath and had a scar on his chin.

‘Is that? It can’t be,’

“Takeshi?”

Takeshi’s eyes widened then he began to laugh.

“Isabella you’re here too,” he said.

“What do you mean by that?” Isabella asked, brows furrowed.

“The ten year younger versions of Tsuna and Hayato are here too,”

“Ohhh,”

“Come, you need to hear what’s going to be said,”

“Ok,”

Isabella got off of the bed only for small hands to pull on her skirt. She turned around to see Kuriko holding onto her.

“Yes?”

“Can I have a goodnight kiss before you go,” she asked.

“Me too,” Muika added.

Isabella turned to Takeshi for help and saw amusement in his eyes. Isabella turned back to the girls. She lowered herself and gave Kuriko a kiss on the forehead then did the same with Leiko.  
Kuriko lets go of Isabella and laid down on the bed. Isabella was about to leave the room when she turned around.

“Goodnight girls,” Isabella said.

“Goodnight, Kaa-san,” they said.

Isabella closed the door and was met with Takeshi’s smiling face.

Isabella pouted.

“You were no help,” Isabella said.

“They are your children,” Takeshi said with a laugh.

Isabella pouted even more.

Takeshi began walking down the corridors with Isabella following. Isabella looked to her left then her right with a confused expression on her face.

She turned to Takeshi.

“Where are we?”

“We are in one of our underground bases,”

“We have underground bases? That’s amazing,”

Time Skip

They hadn’t been walking for too long when Takeshi stopped.

“Is this our stop?”

“No. I wanted to tell you something. Reborn is here,”

Isabella tensed up. Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder then squeezed it.

“Everything’s going to be fine. I’ pretty sure he wouldn’t hurt you. If he did he’ll have a lot of people to answer to,”

Isabella relaxed a bit.

“Let’s go,”

This time, when Takeshi stopped he opened the door to reveal four people. Tsuna, Hayato, Reborn, and a woman on the couch.

The atmosphere was quite tense.

“Isabella!” Tsuna and Hayato yelled

“Tsuna, Hayato. Hi,” Isabella said.

“What are you doing here?” Tsuna asked.

“Some kid hit me with the ten-year bazooka when I was walking home,”

“What did he look like?” Hayato asked.

“He had red hair and wore glasses,”

“Did he look like this?” Hayato took out a picture and showed it to her.

“The boy didn’t look this old but yeah that’s him,”

Hayato nodded.

“ Who is that guy?What’s going on?” Isabella asked.

“There’s a time discrepancy. We were shot through the Ten-Year bazooka, but this time is only nine years and ten months later,” Reborn explained.

“That means it’s two months off?” Tsuna asked.

“Yeah. I have no idea what caused it,”

“You don’t know either?” Tsuna questioned.

“Well at least we weren’t thrown into a strange place,” Reborn pointed out.

“Strange place? Oh yeah. Where are we?” Tsuna asked.

“You can’t tell?”

“I’ve been through a lot!” Tsuna said.

“Yamamoto, can you put it on the monitor?” Reborn asked.

“Yeah,” Takeshi pressed a button on a remote and live video of a city popped up.

“This is the surface,” Takeshi said.

‘This looks kind of familiar,’

“It’s so dark, it’s hard to see,” Hayato complained.

“You should recognize this,”

The screen change and showed a school.

“Na-namimori- chuu? Which means we’re in Namimori” Tsuna questioned.

“This is Japan?!” Hayato questioned.

“Hai. And since we can’t return to the past, the situation here has become your problem,” Reborn said.

“What’s the situation then?” Isabella asked.

“Right now, all of the critical Vongola bases around the world are being simultaneously attacked. Of course, Vongola-hunting is also occurring here in Japan,” Takeshi explained.

“Vongola…” Tsuna started.

“....... hunting?” Hayato finished.

“Why?” Isabella asked.

“Didn’t you see the coffin with the Vongola symbol?” Reborn asked.

Isabella raised both her eyebrows.

“You mean the one I was in…,” Tsuna said.

“What?!” Isabella yelled.

“You..!”

Hayato punched Takeshi in the face.

“Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna yelled.

“What were you doing?! How did Juudaime….?!” Hayato demanded.

Blood trailed down the side of Takeshi’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,”

“Like sorry’s gonna to make up for this!” Hayato said. Grabbing onto Takeshi’s suit.

“Stop Gokudera. The same would apply to the future you,” Reborn said.

Hayato let go of his suit.

“D-damn it…,” he said.

“What the hell happened?!” Isabella yelled.

“Our enemy, the Millefiore Familia, possesses horrifying power. And they’re a cold and cruel bunch,” Reborn said.

“When Vongola HQ fell, The Millefiore called for negotiations and invited our boss to the table,” Takeshi explained.

“And then?” Tsuna interrupted.

“But there were never any negotiations, and they took boss’s life. Ever since, the Millefiore have ignored our calls, while eliminating our people one by one. Their goal is to wipe out every single Vongola member,” Takeshi said.

“S-so you’re saying we came here from the past and we’re in danger?!” Tsuna asked.

“We never get a break,” Isabella said.

“That’s not all. Everybody who has any relation to you is in danger,” Reborn said.

“That means…” Tsuna said.

“Calm down. There’s still hope. Yamamoto. Though you’ve been split up, our family Guardians haven’t been confirmed dead yet, right?” Reborn asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

Isabella’s eyes widened.

‘They better not be dead,’

“Then there is only one thing to do. You have to assemble the six scattered Guardians,” Reborn said.

Tsuna’s eyebrow twitched.

“Our presence in this time, and the current battle, must be connected. We have to assemble the Guardians to oppose them,” Reborn said.

“But what can seve- eight people…,” Tsuna said.

Reborn’s lip twitched.

“Don’t talk like a sissy. There has been many crises during the long history of the Vongola. But the successive bosses were always able to salvage the situations,with the help of the six comrades who guard the Sky. Got it.Let’s come up with a plan for assembling the Guardians. First-”

“Wait. You said something about people we know becoming targets in the Vongola hunt. Does that include Mom, Kyoko-chan and everyone else?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn didn’t say anything.

“Reborn!” Tsuna yelled.

“The Millefiore continue to expand their list of targets. So they’re probably also…,” Takeshi said.

“No way! This is terrible. What do we do?!” Tsuna yelled.

“I have already made arrangements,” Reborn said.

“When I went to meet Lal Mirch, I-Pin and Lambo went to look for Ryohei and Haru,” Takeshi explained.

“They did?” Hayato asked.

“I see. They aren’t kids in this time,” Tsuna said.

“As for Mama… She happened to be on a trip to Italy with Iemitsu, so we don’t know the situation,” Reborn explained.

“Italy? That means…” Tsuna said.

“Juudaime, they said Vongola HQ was destroyed…” Hayato said.

“Could Mom have…?” Tsuna questioned eyes wide.

“As for our other comrades. Bianchi and Futa are out gathering information,”

“Sis and Futa are ok?” Hayato asked.

“But most of our acquaintances in Namimori have been eliminated in the past two days,” Takeshi said.

“Including Yamamoto’s father,” Reborn added.

Isabella gasped.

“N-no way….” Tsuna said.

 

Time Skip

Isabella was laying in her bed with her three kids on it. She watched them as they sleep.

‘Why wouldn’t all the Guardians be in the same place? And if not all of them, why not at least Mukuro, Kyoya, and Ryohei? Maybe I wanted the kids here because it’s safe here? Seems like something I would do. I hope dad is ok. I would hate for something to happen to him. I need to get some sleep,’  
The Next Morning

The left side of Isabella’s body was being shaken. She groaned. The shaking continued. Isabella swiped at her left side and was met with air.

“Kaa-san, I’m hungry,” A boy’s voice said.

“Ryoku, leave Kaa-san alone,” Kuriko said.

Isabella opened her eyes to see purple ones staring back at her.

‘He has my eyes,’

“Kaa-san, can you make us something to eat?” Ryoku asked.

Isabella smiled.

“Yeah sure. But I don’t know where the kitchen is,” she admitted.

“It’s okay, Kaa-san, we can show you where it is,” he said.

Isabella got out of bed then looked around ‘her’ room for a second. She came across a closet and opened it.

“Sugoi, a rainbow of clothes,”

It seems like every color you could think of was in the closet.

‘I wonder if there is anything that can fit me in here,’

Isabella found some shorts and a blue tank top. She ,miraculously, found underwear to put on.

“You guys grab some clothes from your room so we can bath before we eat breakfast,” 

Time Skip

After the kids showed her where the bathroom was, they then showed her where the kitchen was.

They entered the kitchen. No one was in there.

“What do you guys want to eat?” Isabella asked.

“Omelets!” Ryoku yelled.

“That’s ok with you two?”

“Hai,” they said simultaneously.

Isabella began to make breakfast. 

Time Skip

Isabella just finished breakfast when the door opened, to reveal Hayato and Tsuna.

“Ohayo,” she said.

“Ohayo,” they said.

“Tsuna-Oji-san! Hayato-Oji-san!” Ryoku yelled.

“Um.. Ohayo?” Tsuna said.

Ryoku looked closer at them then blinked. Kuriko saw this and answered his unasked question.

“They’re from the past. Ten years,” Kuriko said.

“Well more like 9 years and 10 months,” Isabella said.

“I’m Muika Rokudo,”

“I’m Sasagawa Ryoku,”

“And I’m Hibari Kuriko,”

“Nani?!” Tsuna and Hayato yelled.

“W-who’s your K-kaa-san?” Tsuna asked.

All three of them pointed to Isabella, who was placing their omelets.

Tsuna still had shocked all over his face. Hayato had a blank facial expression.

“Isabella, would you like to come with us?” Takeshi asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” She asked sitting at the table and eating her own breakfast.

Kuriko's head shot up.

“We’re going to look for Kyoya. Hibird was found on a camera,” Takeshi said.

“Hibird is still around?! Damn. Sure I’ll come along, but what about the kids?” 

“They’ll be fine. They’ve been alone here before,”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,”

“Look when Lambo was there age he was an assassin.They were born into the Mafia. And one of them just so happen to be the daughter of the strongest Guardian,”

“I guess that makes it better,”

“Kaa-san you don’t have to worry, we were taught by the best,” Muika said.

“Kyoya?”

“Well, we were taught by him but no I was talking about you. We should be fine,” Muika said.

Isabella smiled.

“I ready when you are then,” Isabella said.

Time Skip

The four of them exited the base. Isabella had to guard her eyes from the sunlight.

‘My eyes are always being abused,’

The were surrounded by abandoned buildings.

“This is..,” Tsuna said.

“The factory in the 5th district. Though it’s been abandoned now,” Takeshi explained.

“So this has been broken down,” Tsuna said.

“One of those six entrances leads here,” Takeshi said.

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows.

“Is there six was into the base?” she asked.

“Hai. Let’s head to Namimori-chuu for now” Takeshi answered.

“Hey, Yamamoto. What did you mean you said the Vongola Rings were our only hope?” Hayato asked.

Isabella felt something on her hand. She looked down to see her Vongola Ring.

‘Where in the hell did this come from? I didn't have it with me..... Did I?’

“You said something about them being lost!” Hayato said.

Isabella snapped her head forward.

“Why aren’t there any Vongola Rings in this time?” Hayato questioned.

“Oh, that’s what you meant. We smashed the rings and threw them away a while back,” Takeshi said.

The three of them stopped.

“What?! Threw them away?!” Hayato yelled.

“The fuck do you mean threw them away?!” Isabella yelled.

“After all we went through to get them?!” Tsuna yelled.

“Who did that?!” Hayato asked.

“Yes, who?!” Isabella said.

Takeshi turned his head to look at them.

“Our boss,”

“Y-you don’t mean…” Tsuna said.

“J-juudaime did?!” Hayato said.

“What the fuck Tsuna?!” Isabella yelled.

“Some of the Guardians, including Isabella, were against the idea, but Tsuna refused to budge,” Takeshi said.

“Your stubbornness showed up at the wrong time,” Isabella said, pulling at her hair.

“Why did I do that?” Tsuna asked.

Takeshi laughed.

“You don’t know either?” Takeshi asked.

Isabella face palmed.

“Tsuna began talking about destroying the Vongola Rings when the Mafia started to fight over them,” Takeshi said.

“They fought over..” Tsuna started.

“.... the rings?” Hayato finished.

“Of course they would. If Xanxus wanted the Rings, of course, other people would want the Rings too,” Isabella said.

Takeshi nodded.

“He probably felt they shouldn’t exist if they only serve to fuel conflict. That’s the kind of man you were,” Takeshi said looking at Tsuna.

“You even began doubting the very existence of the Vongola. ‘Course, we’re relying on the rings pretty heavily now,” Takeshi said.

An explosion went off in front of them. Takeshi took his sword off his back. Isabella reached for her own weapons. Her eyes widened.

‘I have no weapons!!!!!!!’

Isabella was internally screaming.

The smoke of the explosion cleared slightly to reveal two figures.

“This way!” A woman’s voice said.

“Hurry it up! ” a familiar voice said.

‘Isn’t that..’

“T-that’s Lambo and I-Pin!” Tsuna yelled.

'I thought his voice sound familiar. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen I-Pin,' 

“Hurry over here,” I-Pin said.

“They’ve got somebody with them,” Takeshi said.

“Huh? Could they be? The people over there are…” Tsuna said.

“Kyoko-san, Haru-san, runaway! I’ll handle this!” I-Pin said.

“It is..” Tsuna said.

Isabella made a face.

‘ I highly doubt future Kyoko would like me. Haru…. I don’t really know Haru,’

A red flame landed in between them and sent them flying.

“From above?!” Hayato shouted.

Above them we two people in black uniforms with white accents with flames on their boots. One of them had a scythe covered in flames.

“Go finish them,” the one with the scythe said. He had dark skin with a blond beard and a hat on.

“I’m on it, Aniki,” the other guy said. He had pale skin with long bubblegum pink hair.

“The Millefiore’s Black Spell!” Takeshi yelled.

“Black Spell… Kyoko-chan! Haru!” Tsuna yelled.

“Let’s go! Remove the Mammon Chain from the Vongola Rings” Takeshi yelled.

‘Mammon chains?’

Crying could be heard.

‘That better not be Lambo,’

“One prize. Two Prizes,” bubblegum said.

“I’ll handle this! Lambo take care of Kyoko-san and Haru-san!” I-PIn said.

“Are they really worth it?! And besides you can’t do anything in that state, I-Pin” Lambo said.

“I know what they did was bad but this is what Tsuna would want. So just hurry it up,” I-Pin yelled.

‘What did they do?’

“I’ll take them. Don’t but in, Tazaru-Aniki,” Bubblegum said.

“Do a good job, Nosaru,” Tazaru said.

Nosaru laughed. He lifted up his hand to his face and the ring on his finger lit up in flames. He put the flame into a box attached to his hip. A scythe , just like Tazaru’s came out.

“Here I come, my prizes!” Nosaru said.

A swiped his scythe at Lambo and I-Pin. A ball of red flames was shot at them. Another explosion occurred.

“I’ll go and sickle them while they’re weakened!”Nosaru yelled.

Nosaru shot towards the smoke. Takeshi stepped forward.

“Hey, Shadow! Your head is mine!” 

Nosaru went to slash with his scythe nut Takeshi blocked him easily.

“Aniki, who is this guy?”

He may be on the target list, but I don’t bother to remember people who keep dying,”

“Right?”

Nosaru was now engaged in battle with Takeshi.

“Who is this guy?! He’s fending off my attacks” Nosaru yelled after a few minutes.

“My turn,” Takeshi said.

The rings on his fingers lit up with blue, wavy flames. His sword was then covered in the flames.

“Shigure Soen Ryu Stance 8:-” Takeshi said.

“Get away, Nosaru”

Takeshi slashed Nosaru across the chest.

“Pouring Rain! Not far enough” He said.

“That was close,” Nosaru said.

“I’ve heard of two Vongolian swordsmen… And we had to run into this one…” Tazaru said.

“Are you all okay?” Tsuna asked as the three of them run over.

“Hang on there!” Hayato said.  
“V-vongola! And Mr. Gokudera and…. Mi Amor,” Lambo said the last one with hearts basically in his eyes.

“Are you guys ok?” Isabella asked.

“Told you, didn’t I? I knew Tsuna-san and the others would come save us,” Haru said.

“A ten-years-older Haru!” Tsuna and Hayato yelled.

Isabella began to heal Lambo’s wound because he was closest.

Haru approached Tsuna and Hayato.

“Hahi? Did I grow taller?” Haru asked.

Isabella face palmed.

“Damn jerks! How dare you damage this suit that matches my Aniki’s!” Nosaru yelled.

Nosaru sent another ball of flame in their direction. Takeshi took out a blue box. He but the flames of his rings in the box and pointed it at the incoming attack. A barrier of water came out of the box, stopping the attack.

“What?!” Nosaru yelled.

”A water barrier,” Tazaru said.

“Sugoi,” Tsuna said.

Isabella nodded in agreement.

“You guys need to remember this: The rings hold the power to open these boxes,” Takeshi said, showing them the box.

‘His rings were blue, blue flame came out. I don’t know what this Nosaru guy’s ring color was but his flame was red. If it is based on ring color, What does white mean? All seven colors are now on the outside of the ring,’

“I see. So that’s how you the open hole in this thing,” Hayato said pulling moss covered box out of his jacket pocket.

“Where did you get that?” Takeshi asked.

“It was in my future self’s suitcase,” Hayato said.

“Oh yeah, I heard that he’d found a crazy one…” Takeshi said.

“Do you have any idea what it might do?” Isabella asked.

Takeshi shook his head no.

“I won’t let you take all the glory!” Hayato yelled.

Hayato shoved his ring into the box.

“Nothing’s happening,” Hayato said.

Takeshi started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?!” Hayato yelled.

“There's is more than blood running through the human body. Invisible life energy also courses through, producing waves,” Takeshi said.

“Life energy?” Tsuna asked.

“There are seven types of waves. When the ring conforms with your own characteristics, it reacts and creates high-density energy,” Takeshi said.

“Th-that’s…” Tsuna said.

“Hai, the Deathperation Flame,” Takeshi said as he put the flames of his ring into another box.

A bird covered in blue flames came out of it.

“What’s that?” Hayato asked.

“S-sugoi!” Tsuna said.

“Animals can be in those? Interesting” Isabella said.

The bird flew around Nosaru.

“What’s this little thing? Nosaru questioned.

Flames from his scythe and boots began to disappear slightly.

“M-my flames?! This thing’s erasing my flames” Nosaru said.

“So he’s the Vongola’s Guardian of the Rain Ring…” Tazaru said.

“Hahi?” I-Pin questioned.

“What’s wrong?” Tsuna asked.

“Kyoko-san’s gone!” I-Pin said.

“Nani?!” Tsuna, Hayato, and Haru said.

“Good riddance,” Lambo muttered.

“Kyoko-chan,” Tsuna said.

“That explosion may have..” I-PIn said

“N-no way…” Tsuna said.

“We can’t be sure yet,” Takeshi said.

“Y-yeah,” Tsuna said.

“Go find her, Tsuna. I’ll handle the enemy,” Takeshi said.

“O-okay. Got it!” Tsuna said, running down the street.

“Damn it! He’s fast!” Nosaru yelled.

“I take back what I said, Nosaru.I had no intention of interfering but I can’t just let such a big shot slip away after all those boring jobs,” Tazaru said.

“That’s not fair, Aniki! He’s mine! I’ll let you have the other’s!” Nosaru said.

“Fine. I’ll wait. While I deal with the rest of them!”  
Tazaru shot a ball of flames at Tsuna. It landed right behind him and sent him flying into a building.

“Tsuna!” Takeshi yelled.

“Juudaime!” Hayato yelled.

Takeshi jumped out of the way of Nosaru’s attack.

“I’m your opponent!” Nosaru said.

Tazaru went after Tsuna.

“It won’t stop moving. Damn it!’ Nosaru said.

The bird covered in flames was still attacking his flames.

“I have to hurry or Juudaime… Damn it! Why won’t it work? Is it broken?” Hayato asked trying to open the moss covered boss.

“Picture a flame, Hayato. Create an image of a Deathperation Flame; one which turns your resolve into flames,” Takeshi explained.

“Turns my resolve into flames?” Hayato asked.

“You should be able to do it,” Takeshi said.

Takeshi lifted up the open box and the bird went back inside it.

“But leave this one to me. I’m worried about Tsuna. Get back, Hayato,” Takeshi said.

“Why you..!" Hayato yelled

“Now is not the time, Hayato. Let him do this. The quicker this is over the quicker we get Tsuna,” Isabella said.

“Fine. I’ll let it go this time. Show me your stuff,” Hayato caved.

“I’ll use these to finish this,” Takeshi threw his two boxes into the air.

POOF!

The ten years younger Takeshi appeared.

“Na-nani?”

Isabella’s eyes widened.

Everyone else turned into their younger versions as well.

“Oh shit,” Isabella said.


	29. Chapter 28 The color of the Heaven Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone hope you had a good week. I sure did. Today I went to The Cheese Cake Factory to celebrate my 17th Birthday, which was Wednesday, and had a great time. But on to the stuff that really matters. I drew a picture for this chapter. You can see it on my Deviantart account AkasukiLover12. It's not the best but I tried. I didn't have a lighter brown but I worked with what I had. I hope you enjoy the story and would love for you to tell me how you feel about it. See you next Friday... Hopefully.

Chapter 28 The color of the Heaven Flames

Isabella turned to Hayato who looked at her with wide eyes.

“H-how?” he asked.

“I don’t know but we have other things to deal with,”

“Hey Gokudera, Isabella. What are you doing here?” Takeshi asked.

“Gokudera-san, we were looking for you!” Haru said.

‘Apparently there weren’t looking for me,’ Isabella thought.

Isabella felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Lambo hugging it.

Isabella smiled.

“Were you looking for me, Lambo?”

He nodded.

‘At least someone was looking for me. Wait, if they were looking for Hayato and Lambo was looking for me ….. I’m pretty sure Kyoya and Ryohei are too. That could be problematic,’

“Huh? The guy with the sword looks different. Whatever. I’ll finish this before my Aniki gets back,” Nosaru said.

“Guys, listen up! You’ve gotta run!” Hayato said.

“Hahi?” Haru said.

“Don’t give me ‘Hahi’, just run, stupid girl!” Hayato said.

“Who are you calling stupid?” Hahi said.

“Now is not the time to be arguing. You need to go now,” Isabella said.

“I don’t have to listen to you,”Haru said.

‘Is this bitch serious? I wonder if Kyoko filled her mind with bad stuff about me,’

“Where are we?” Takeshi asked.

“We can talk later! Just run. We don’t ha...” Hayato yelled.

“You’re not getting away!” Nosaru yelled.

He raised his scythe then attacked. The attack landed in front of them. Their things went flying and smoke was all over the place. After some time the smoke cleared. Takeshi and Hayato were on the ground. Hayato protected I-pin and Takeshi protected Haru. Standing in the middle of the two was Isabella with Lambo clinging to her leg. An electric barrier was in front of her.

‘I didn’t even have to raise my hand,’

“How did you do that?!” Nosaru yelled.

“Are you guys ok?” she asked ignoring him.

“Hai, I’m fine but I don’t know about baseball-idiot,” Hayato said.

“Nice! I got the guy with the sword! Woman! How did you do that? You have no box weapons,” Nosaru said.

“Hayato, I can protect the others if you can take care of him,” Isabella said, still ignoring Nosaru.

“Hai,” Hayato said.

Hayato ready two pieces of dynamite.

“Yeah, right! Dynamite? You can’t beat me with that. That woman would put up better of a fight with nothing rather than dynamite,”

‘This is bad. Dynamite is Hayato’s only weapon. What are we going to do?'

Hayato looked down at his hands in thought.

‘He must be thinking about what Adult Takeshi said. He has a box weapon if I remember correctly,’

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Hayato said.

“Huh?” Nosaru said.

“I’m always ready, anytime!” Hayato said.

He looked down at his ringed hand in concentration. After a few seconds, a red flame appeared.

‘He did it,’

Isabella looked around confused. She almost thought she heard thunder. Isabella then gasped. She looked down at her ring. A very tiny flame was on it, all white in color.

‘Why is my ring lit? Didn’t Takeshi said I had to turn my resolve into flames? This doesn’t make any sense,’

“Th-This is…. A Deathperation Flame?” Hayato asked no one in particular.

“That’s a storm flame, just like mine…” Nosaru said.

‘So the colors are based off of the seven elements. That makes sense and is kinda obvious but why are mine white? I have all seven flames…. I think. Wouldn’t it be all seven colors?’

“Now I can open this box,” Hayato said.

‘I wonder what’s inside,’

“It’s like Pandora’s Box! But I have no choice. You never know what might happen!” Hayato yelled.

He placed the flames in the box and it began to open. A blinding red light wrapped around his arm, like a tornado. The light disappeared and something silver was attached to his arm. It had skulls on both ends and flames on one its mouths.

“Wha? It’s heavy! What is this? A skull? S-so cool…” Hayato said.

“Stop cuddling with your new weapon!” Isabella yelled.

“H-hai,”

“What, you had a box? I won’t let you come at me with some weird attack! Better run!” Nosaru flew towards Hayato.

“He’s chasing me!” Hayato yelled.

Hayato was struggling with his weapon.

‘If anything, I’ll protect him with a barrier,’

“This is it!” Nosaru yelled.

Hayato turned to face Nosaru and put a piece of dynamite in the mouth of the skull facing him.

“I hope this counts!” he said.

‘I hope it does too, whatever he means by that,’

A huge beam of light surrounded Nosaru. The light faded and it seemed like nothing happened.

Isabella frowned.

‘That’s quite a showy attack for then nothing to happen? That’s weird,’

“What was that? It didn’t even sting,” Nosaru said.

“I-it didn’t work?” Hayato questioned.

“Had me going for a minute there. My flames! I’m falling! ” 

Nosaru landed hard on the ground.

‘Interesting. It got rid of his flames,’

“Damn you! You blew out my flames!” Nosaru said. 

Nosaru re-lit his boots and scythe.

“It only worked for a second!”

Hayato ran off with Nosaru behind him.

“This is the end!” Nosaru yelled.

Hayato put another dynamite in his gun and fired. Instead of a huge light. It was a straight line of flames. Nosaru was hit directly.

“Heck yes,” Hayato cheered.

"Great job, Hayato!” Isabella yelled.

“Okay. I’m calling this Flame Arrow,” he said.

Flame arrow turned into flames and returned to its box.

Isabella ran over to Hayato (Lambo stayed behind) and gave him a hug. Hayato blushed. She stepped back slightly then looked him over.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Hayato shook his head no. He was still blushing.

Breaking through the roof of a building was Tazaru. He ended up landing into another building.

“You did it, Juudaime!” Hayato said.

The others were waking up. Lambo was standing near them.

“Hahi?” Haru said.

“I-pin is covered in dust,” I-pin said.

“You okay?Get a hold of yourself.” Hayato said. 

Hayato and Isabella ran over to them.

“Gokudera? Isabella” Takeshi asked groggily.

“What are you guys doing in this time?Tell me what happened. Hey, baseball brain! You brought the Vongola Ring? The ring!” Hayato said.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. He began to look it over.

“Takeshi, you okay?” Isabella asked.

Takeshi smiled real wide.

“Hai,”

‘I didn’t know he can smile that big. I guess I’m going to be seeing it more often,'

“That’s what that meant,” Hayato saidto himself.

Time Skip

They returned back to the base. Tsuna had to be taken to the medical ward but besides that everyone else was ok. Only Hayato and Isabella were in the medical ward. Tsuna had bandages on his chest. His face was scrunched up in pain.

“Maybe I can heal him?” Isabella asked.

“No, you might hurt yourself,” Hayato said.

Isabella huffed.

“I’ve been getting better. I can at least ease some of his pain,”

Hayato signed.

“Go ahead,”

She got up from her chair and had her hands hover over Tsuna’s chest. The yellow glow appeared. After a few minutes, Tsuna relaxed. The glow disappeared. Isabella went back to her seat.

Hayato looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“How can you do that? How can you do any of the things you can do. Like the barrier, and the healing, and a few times you would make a sword made of flames,”

“Well, the barrier and the healing are new to me. The sword I have done it before when I was still living with my Father. Though I don’t know why it was red then green. When I used to do it, it would be orange,”

“So you have more than one flame?”

“I think so,”

“H-,”

Tsuna jumped up out of bed.

“Tsuna!” Isabella yelled.

Tsuna immediately started to wince due to his wounds.

“You’re hurt. Stay still,” Hayato said.

“Gokudera-kun, Isabella, where are we?” Tsuna asked.

“The base,” Hayato said.

“You got pretty banged up,” Isabella said.

“You fainted right after you defeated the enemy.

“What about everyone else?” he asked.

“They’re fine. You don’t have to worry,” Isabella said.

“She came here.... Kyoko-chan came here from the past. Kyoko-chan traded places with her future self!”

Hayato and Isabella made eye contact.

“Hey, Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna said, panicked.

Isabella nodded to Hayato.

“About that… It wasn't just Sasagawa. Haru, I-pin, the stupid cow, and Yamamoto are all…”

“N-no way… They’re all their past selves? Why?” Tsuna asked.

“I have no idea about what’s going on… I guess they all got here through the Ten-Year Bazooka, but…” Hayato said.

“That's...That’s bad,”

“What if the boy had something to do with it?” Isabella suggested.

“Possibly,” Hayato said.

“No! They can’t be here!” Tsuna yelled.

“J-juudaime, calm down,” Hayato said.

“O-ouch,” Tsuna said.

“Tsuna, do you want me to heal your wounds?” Isabella asked.

“N-”

The door slid open to reveal a crying Haru.

“I don’t want this. I don’t want the world to become this destroyed in the future,” Haru cried.

“Haru,” Tsuna said.

“Haru-chan,” Kyoko said coming to Haru’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Haru apologized.

‘I hope Kyoko doesn’t cause any problems,’

“Tsuna-kun,” Kyoko said.

“Tsuna-san,” Haru yelled as she charged towards Tsuna and hugged around his middle.

“Haru wants to go back to peaceful Namimori,” Haru said.

Takeshi was standing in the door frame.

“Haru, Kyoko, drink this. It’s a special herbal tea. It’ll calm you down,” Reborn said holding tow cups of tea.

Isabella tensed up.

“Reborn!” Tsuna yelled.

“Oh, you can stand now,” Reborn said.

“I…,” Tsuna started.

“I know,” Reborn said.

Isabella narrowed her eyes.

‘Do you Reborn? Do you really know what Tsuna wants?’

“I’m going to talk to Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Isabella. Haru and Kyoko, please step out for a bit,”

“Let’s go Haru-chan,” Kyoko said.

“Ok,”

They left the room.

“I only told Kyoko and Haru that we’re in a bad situation. I didn’t tell them anything about the mafia or Vongola,” Reborn explained.

“We have to send them back. We can’t let them stay in a place like this. We have to send them back to the past. It’s not about survival anymore… It’s about…,” Tsuna said.

“Hey, Tsuna,” Takeshi said.

“Tsuna you need to calm down you're still hurt. We'll figure something out,” Isabella said.

“We can’t waste any more time. Gathering all the Guardians is wasting our time,” Tsuna said.

Isabella signed.

“Tsuna, you’re like this because you let yourself react to every little thing. Besides, we can’t avoid assembling all of the Guardians,” Reborn said.

“Why not?!” Tsuna questioned.

“There is a reason,” Reborn said.

“Yeah. We’ve found a way back to the past ,” Hayato said.

“You have? Are you serious, Gokudera-kun?” Tsuna asked.

“There was a hint in this,” Hayato said showing him an envelope.

“This is the thing you wrote in G-Characters,” Tsuna said.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m going to read it again, so please listen carefully. ‘The Guardians must assemble, use the Vongola Rings to repel Byakuran, and eliminate the man with glasses shown in the picture Then everything will return to how it was,’ That’s it,” Hayao said.

“That seems too easy, doesn’t it?” Isabella questioned.

Hayato shrugged.

“You just said to kill the guy with glasses in that picture..” Tsuna said.

“Hai, that matches what you heard from my future self back at the start. I thought I was instructing my future self to do something, so I didn’t worry about it. But once I found out what was going on this morning, I realized something was mentioned in this letter that shouldn’t exist right now.,” Hayato explained.

“Something that doesn’t exist now?” Tsuna questioned.

Tsuna looked down at the ring hanging from his neck.

“The Vongola Rings!” Tsuna said.

“Yep. You figured it out,” Reborn said.

“And nowhere in this letter is it that we have to get rid of the man with the glasses in the past we came from,” Hayato explained.

“It was written for the ones who hold the rings in this age, meaning you who came from the past. And if you do as the letter says… That is, if the Guardians assemble and eliminate the guy with the glasses, everything will go back to how it was,” Reborn said.

Time Skip

Tsuna and Hayato convinced Lal Mirch, the blue haired woman who was sleeping on the couch, to train them in the fighting style of now, ten years in the future. 

“Reborn, is there a room we can totally wreck?” Lal Mirch asked.

“Beats me,” Reborn answered.

“If that’s what you need, there’s a training room on the lower level,” Giannini said.

Giannini was found in the kitchen by Haru and Kyoko. He was stuck under the sink, for some reason.

‘I have never seen this guy before’

“That works. Can you show us the way?” Lal Mirch asked.

“Of course. This way,” he said.

“Come on, guys and Isabella,” Reborn said.

“Yeah exploring!” Lambo yelled.

Time Skip

The room was huge.

“You should be free to go crazy in this place,” Reborn said.

“In that case, I shall return to repairs,” Giannini said.

“By the way, where’s the Guardian of Lightning Ring? I heard he’d been found,” Lal Mirch said.

“He’s been next to you the whole time,” reborn pointed out.

Lambo was running all over the place, rolling on the ground, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Shut up, Stupid Cow,” Hayato said.

“L-lambo, could you keep it down a bit,” Tsuna said pathetically.

“Lambo!” Isabella yelled.

He immediately stopped moving.

“I will train you personally. You and I-pin go find somewhere else to play. Go find Kuriko, Muika, and Ryoku and play with them,” Isabella said.

Lambo got off the ground and left with I-Pin following him.

Lal Mirch looked isabella up and down.

“Which Guardian are you?”

“Um. I don’t think I am one,” Isabella said.

"Then was is that ring on your finger?”

“I don’t really know. I think it’s a Vongola Ring. It looks like Tsuna’s ring, but I don't know how I got it,”

Lal Mirch grabbed Isabella’s hand and inspected the ring.

“I’ve never seen this ring before,” she muttered to herself.

“Isabella is a special case,” Reborn said.

Lal nodded and let go of her hand.

“I shall only ask you this once before your training begins. You won’t be able to keep up if you aren’t fully prepared. Are you really determined to do this?” Lal asked.

“Yeah,” Takeshi said.

“We’ll do it,” Tsuna said.

“Of course,” Hayato said.

“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t,” Isabella said.

“Very well. Never say that something is impossible for you to do. I’ll straighten out any whiners. This world is different from the one you lived in ten years ago. You can’t fight if you aren’t able to ignite flames from a ring to open a box. I’m sure you already witnessed this yourselves,” Lal Mirch said.

“That’s why the fastest way to learn how to here and now would be to start with the process for opening a box,” Reborn explained.

“Pretty much. Even if you’re fortunate enough to open a box, it’s meaningless if you don’t understand how it works,” Lal explained.

“Is she talking about me?” Hayato muttered to himself.

“First you must understand the rings. You can do two things with them: Use the inherent power of the rings, or open a box,” Lal explained.

“Use the inherent power of the rings?” Tsuna questioned.

“You can use a weapon like this to take the flames released from a ring and fire them,” she lit a ring on her finger and her weapon absorbed it then fired it at a wall.

‘That’s amazing,’

“The inherent power of the rings are usually the basis for your attacks. Next, comes the box. Think of this box as a device that converts a ring’s flames into different functions or actions. If you think of the flames as electricity, the box would be an electrical appliance,” she opened her box weapon and a centipede with purple flames on its head.

"The potential effects are rich in variety. Fundamentally, a box will only perform as much as the initial charge allows. When the flame runs out, it ceases activity. However, the types can absorb more flames from the ring after the box has been opened. There have also been sightings of types that can absorb enemy flames to increase power. Is there anything you don’t understand so far?” Lal asked.

“U-uh.. I didn’t understand any of that…” Takeshi said.

Tsuna and Hayato’s faces scrunched up in horror. Isabella face-palmed. Lal walked towards Takeshi and stopping about a foot away from him. She punched him, sending him flying.

“Figure it out!” she yelled.

“Yamamoto!” Tsuna yelled.

“Review what I said and think about it,” she said.

“She’s evil,” Tsuna murmured.

“That’s absurd,” Hayato murmured.

Isabella looked over Takeshi.

‘He should be fine,’

“But Yamamoto just got here, so he doesn’t know anything!” Tsuna protested.

“Explain it to him later,” Lal said.

Takeshi got up off the ground, holding his head.

“Are you okay, Yamamoto?” Tsuna asked.

“Yeah. That’s one scary lady” Takeshi said.

“Y-yeah…”Tsuna said.

“Now on to actual combat. I heard Sawada and Gokudera managed to produce flames from their rings. Is that true?” Lal asked.

‘I guess no one seen mine. It wasn’t that big anyway,’

“Of course!” Hayato said.

“Show me,” she said.

“Actually, I don’t really remember what happened..” Tsuna said.

“Visualize my resolve becoming flames…,” Hayato repeated like a mantra.

After a few minutes, he stopped.

“W-what’s wrong?! It worked last time…” Hayato said.

“Thought so. It’s possible to shoot out spontaneously under extraordinary circumstances. But you won’t be much in a fight by relying on chance…”Lal said.

‘I want to try,’

Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

‘Turn my resolve into flame. What do I want to accomplish? ….. I want to help us not only return home but to fix the problems that are here. To fix the place my children are going to grow up in. To stop people from losing their lives. I want to try my best for my Familiga even if I die trying,'

Collective gasp were heard.

“I-i’ve never seen a flame like that,”Lal said in awe.

Isabella opened her eyes and saw a rainbow of color.

In the middle of the flame was white but on the ends were the other seven colors.

'What does this mean?'


	30. Chapter 29 Heaven's Wisdom

**A/N:It's been much longer than I originally planned. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think about the chapter. See you when I see you.**

**Chapter 29 Heaven's Wisdom**

 

"What flame is that?" Hayato asked.

"Reborn… Do you know?" Tsuna asked. He seemed a bit hesitant about asking him.

"Hmmm….. I don't know,"

Lal Mirch threw the box at Isabella. It almost hit her.

"Open the box,"

"The others haven't emitted a flame yet. I think we should wait"

"I suppose we can wait a bit longer but you will try,"

Isabella nodded.

Hayato went back to saying his mantra.

"Visualize my resolve turning into flames,"

After some time a red flame appeared just like it did before.

"Good job, Gokudera," Tsuna said.

"I seen you do it before I know you would do it again. Though it does seem a bit bigger and brighter than before," Isabella said.

Hayato nodded.

"It does seem that way,"

"I'll give it a try," Takeshi said.

He took his ring off his chain and put it on his finger.

"You have no chance," Hayato said.

"Turn my resolves into flames? Like this?"

Takeshi brought his hand closer to his face. He scrunched up his face in concentration. In no time, a blue, wavy flame appeared.

Takeshi laughed.

"There it is," he said.

"Yamamoto has a blue flame," Tsuna said.

"Bas-bastard. That easily…" Hayato said.

"You don't have to be like that, Hayato,"

"Been awhile since you've gotten excited about instructing someone," Reborn said to Lal Mirch, who was lost in thought.

She turned to look at him.

"You had a pretty lewd look on your face," Reborn teased.

"You always liked to act as if you knew what people were thinking," she said.

"You're awkward when it comes to expressing yourself, but you're still easy to read. I have a better understanding than you about your change of heart back then," Reborn said.

"Sh-shut up,"

"What's that?" Hayato asked.

"A fight?" Tsuna questioned.

"Sawada, what about your flames?" Lal asked.

"I'm trying…. But I can't get anything…" Tsuna said, showing her his ring.

Lal walked towards Tsuna and stopped right in front of him. She punched him sending him flying as well.

"Don't be indulgent!" she yelled.

"Juudaime! What are you doing?! He's hurt," Hayato said.

"That was Tsuna's fault," Reborn said.

"Reborn-san,"

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows together.

_'Lal doesn't seem to be the type of person to sympathize with someone. Though I don't see how Tsuna getting hit was entirely his fault. It didn't really seem like he was trying,'_

"In one hour, all of you must have your rings ignited and capable of opening boxes, or else your training will be suspended. I'll go after the Millefiore myself!" Lal said.

_'That seems a bit rash but she may have her reasons,'_

**Time Skip**

Tsuna has been trying to light a flame for some time now. He still couldn't get it.

"I can't do it," he said.

"It'll be fine. You can do it Juudaime!" Hayato encouraged.

"Imagine your resolve, foom! Then tighten up. And it'll come out, whoosh!" Takeshi explained.

Isabella shook her head.

_'Neither of them are any help right now. I guess it's my turn,'_

Isabella sat down on the ground in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna….. Why do you want to form a flame?"

"Huh? Because we have too,"

Isabella sighed.

"So earlier, when you formed a flame, it was because you had to?"

Tsuna shook his head no.

"Why did you do it then? What were you feeling at that moment?"

"I….. I wanted to protect Kyoko-chan,"

Isabella tried her best not to cringe and hoped she succeeded. Kyoko just isn't someone she's on good terms with. Sadly, no one notice how bad a person Kyoko is or maybe Kyoko just doesn't like Isabella. She obviously told Haru bad things about her. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid while we're here.

"And what are you thinking now?"

"I…. I want to get everyone to the past. I need to get stronger,"

Isabella sighed again.

"You're making this much harder than it needs to be. Tsuna… Those two things you just said are different from what you felt earlier. Tsuna… do you want to protect us?"

"I do but -"

"Tsuna," Isabella said firmly, "do you want to protect us?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Are you willing to do anything to protect us?"

"Yes. I'm willing to go through anything to protect everyone,"

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange.

_'I really need to ask him what that is all about,'_

"Juudaime, you did it!" Hayato yelled.

"Good job, Tsuna," Takeshi said.

"Now, we finally open the box," Lal said.

"Leave it to me. I'll open it up and end this!" Hayato boasted.

"Do it," Lal said.

Isabella passed the box to Hayato.

"Now, sit and watch. Come on out!" Hayato yelled.

Absolutely nothing happened.

"Damn it," Hayato said.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned.

"Is something the matter?" Takeshi asked.

"It's a defect. My experience tells me so," Hayato stated.

"Just because you couldn't open the box doesn't mean there's something wrong with it, Hayato," Isabella said.

"Let me try too," Takeshi said.

Nothing happened again.

"Hey! This really must be broken!" Hayato yelled.

"It is not broken. When a box cannot be opened, there are two reasons. Either the flame is weak, or the attribute is mismatched," Lal explained.

"Attribute?" Tsuna questioned.

"There are seven types of flames emitted by flames,just like the Vongola Rings. Though there seems to be an extra are categorized as Sky, Storm,Sun,Cloud, Mist, Thunder, and boxes are also categorized into these seven types. If the ring does not match the box's attribute, it will not open," Lal explained.

"Kind of like a key," Takeshi said.

"Hey, hold on a sec. Yamamoto's future self didn't say anything like that. He said something about waves," Hayato said.

"The waves in the human body are the energy which is necessary for the rings to emit a flame. The waves are also categorized into seven types, like the rings and boxes. The power and balance of each person's waves are determined individually at birth," Lal explained.

"Um.. What does that mean?" Takeshi asked.

" Waves, rings, and boxes; unless all three are the same type, the box won't open," Lal stated.

"Meaning, since I have Storm waves, I can use Storm rings and Storm boxes," Hayato said.

"Then I'm Rain," Takeshi said.

"I'm Sky," Tsuna said.

"If that's the case, then what about me? I don't think my flames fall into those seven attributes. I even have a Ring unlike the others except for the boss," Isabella said.

"I don't know what to tell you. You're a special case," Lal said.

"A special case we need to look into," Reborn said.

"That's right," Lal said.

"Then that box doesn't have a Storm or Rain attribute," Tsuna concluded.

"It didn't open with my Mist attribute ring, either. Sky flames can open any box but not to their full potential. Her flames," Lal said, pointing to Isabella, "might be capable of opening it,"

Isabella was handed the box.

_'I guess it's my time to shine,'_

Isabella's ring emitted the same rainbow flame. She placed her ring onto the box. The box began to emit a bright light. Cracks covered the box now. More and more appearing over time until it finally broke.

Isabella raised an eyebrow at what was now in her hand instead of the box.

"I-it's a pacifier," Tsuna said.

It was a faded, blue pacifier with a chain wrapped around it.

"It's not a weapon?" Hayato questioned.

"Is this a Acro-"

Isabella was cut herself off because Lal snatched the pacifier from her hand.

"That's enough for today. Go and eat," Lal said, walking off.

"Hey! What's with her?"

"It probably has some sort of sentimental value for her," Isabella suggested.

Yeah. Maybe," Hayato said.

"Anyways, let's go eat. I'm getting hungry," Reborn said.

**Time Skip**

Dinner was … awkward. At least for Isabella it was. Kyoko and Haru both stared her down the entire time. Ryoku was complaining about the food. He said it wasn't as great as his Kaa-san's. Reborn were watching the kids like a hawk. Obviously not liking their presences. It was a long day and Isabella was ready to sleep.

Isabella climbed into bed and her kids all found a place around her to sleep.

**The next morning**

Isabella woke up with a start. An alarm was going off.

"What is it now?"


	31. Chapter 30 Thunder Storm

Chapter 30 Thunder Storm

 

Isabella got out of bed and headed towards the door. 

 

"Kaa-san?" 

 

Isabella turned to the bed and saw purple eyes staring at her.

 

“Kaa-san?”

 

“Go back to sleep Ryoku. Kaa-san’s going to see what the problem is then she’s going to make you something to eat, ok?”

 

Ryoku nodded slowly then closed his eyes.

 

Isabella left the room and made her way down the hall. She didn’t really know where to go, so she closed her eyes and felt for Tsuna, knowing he most likely would be in the center of it all. She found his aura and began to make her way towards it.

 

Isabella entered the room where Tsuna was and found Giannini and Reborn there as well.

 

“What’s going on?” Isabella asked, coming to stand next to Tsuna.

 

“Trying to figure that out now,” Giannini said.

 

“Any number of reasons as to why it would go off?”

 

“This is an SOS from an ally,” Giannini said.

 

“An ally?” Tsuna questioned.

 

"From the way our future is described, I would think our allies would be few and far between," Isabella said.

 

“It’s a secret signal the Vongola chose. We’ve located the source of the signal. I’m putting it on the monitor,”

 

Hibird appeared on the screen, replacing the S7S.

 

“T-That’s Hibari-san’s… It’s Hibird!” Tsuna said.

 

“Hibird. I haven’t seen him in a while” Isabella said.

 

“There’s a signal device attached to it,” Reborn pointed out.

 

“This isn’t good! The signal is weakening!” Giannini exclaimed.

 

“It’s turning around,” Reborn said.

 

“We can’t keep up with a stationary camera.I’m switching to the radar scanner,”

 

Not too long after Giannini changed to the scanner, Lal Mirch, Hayato, and Takeshi ran into the room.

 

“What happened?” Hayato asked.

 

“What was that alarm about?” Takeshi questioned.

 

"Everyone! There's big trouble," Tsuna said, addressing their questions.

 

“An ally sent out an SOS,” Isabella said.

 

"Ally?" Hayato questioned.

 

"The SOS was from Hibari-san's bird!" Tsuna explained.

 

“What?” Lal questioned.

 

"That ‘Hibird' or something, right?" Hayato asked.

 

“Where?” Lal questioned, coming to stand right behind Giannini's chair.

 

"Currently, it's traveling through the 7th block at 37 kilometers per hour. Its aptitude is dropping! 25 - 20 - 15. I-It disappeared!" he yelled.

 

"Is there any thing at the location of its disappearance?" Reborn asked.

 

“Hold on one moment. I’ll put it up,”

 

An icon for a temple showed up on the grid

 

"There it is. It's a temple!"

 

“Namimori Temple?What’s Hibari doing there?” Takeshi questioned.

 

‘It's probably quiet and away from all this mess,' Isabell thought.

 

“The signal was weakening, so it may just be that the batteries died,” Giannini suggested.

 

“T-that’s terrible! Out of batteries!” Tsuna said.

 

“Or it was shot down by the enemy,” Reborn added.

 

“Enemy?” Tsuna questioned.

 

"That's very likely. The Vongola is trying to keep off the radar. Anything that might be associated with us will be taken down immediately," Isabella remarked.

 

“We must hurry!” Tsuna declared.

 

“It might be the enemy’s trap,” Lal commented.

 

“Trap?”

 

“I’m just saying that it’s a possibility,”

 

“T-Then, what should we do?”

 

“Either way, it’s our only clue to Hibari's location. We can’t just sit on our thumbs,” Reborn commented.

 

“However , please look,” Giannini announced.

 

The grid on the screen now had red dots all over it.

 

‘If that’s enemies then shit,’

 

“Each of these is a confirmed location of a ring. Meaning, there are at least this many enemies on the surface,” Giannini began.

'Fuck,'

 

“What?” Hayato and Tsuna yelled simultaneously.

 

“And among them is a very powerful ring. I’m afraid it a captain,”

 

“It must be Gamma,” Lal stated.

 

“Gamma?” Tsuna questioned.

 

"He's the captain of the Third Squad, the squad of those brothers you fought. Gamma the lightning. He's a man who has killed many well-known hitmen and mafioso. You couldn't count the number of organizations he's crushed on your fingers alone," Lal explained.

 

“He’s that dangerous?”

 

‘A big fish in the pond. This will be interesting,’

 

“I don’t care if he’s Gama or Sanman. There’s nothing to worry about 10th,” Hayato assured him.

 

Isabella raised an eyebrow to that.

 

‘We have faced strong enemies before but this will probably be out of our league. We are nearly ten years in the future. Learning how to spark a flame was a problem in itself. Who knows what he can do,'

 

“Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna said.

 

"After yesterday's training, I did some practicing on my own. I tried a lot of things and powered up like crazy!" Hayato boasted.

 

"Right," Takeshi Said.

 

“Nobody told me! I just went to sleep!”

 

"Of course you did. You're hurt, 10th," Hayato said.

 

“B-But..” Tsuna stuttered.

 

"I went straight to sleep too, Tsuna," Isabella comforted.

 

“So, what were you making after our practice?” Takeshi asked.

 

Isabella raised an eyebrow to that.

 

‘They practiced together? That’s ….. Interesting,’

 

"Making?" Tsuna questioned.

 

“Did the tools I loaned you last night help, Gokudera-sama?” Giannini asked.

 

"Yeah! Perfectly!10th, look at this!"Hayato said pulling something from out of his pocket.

 

“What is it?” Tsuna asked stepping forward.

 

HIs box weapon was in his hand with new additions. Bones outlined the box, while a skull was in the middle.

 

“The customization of my box is complete,” Hayato said.

 

A silence stretched on for a little while. Whatever reaction Hayato was expecting from Tsuna, he didn't get it.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked.

 

“No.” Tsuna bluntly stated, turning his head away from him.

 

"This is necessary to strengthen the box! Everyone's doing it!" Hayato clarified.

 

Someone was approaching the room and they seemed to be in a hurry. Haru came into view not long after.

 

“Tsuna-san!” she yelled.

 

“Haru!” he responded.

 

"Yo," Takeshi greeted.

 

“You’re late,” Hayato said.

 

“Big trouble!” she said, coming more into the room.

 

“We know,” Hayato said.

 

“We were just talking about Hibird,” Tsuna stated.

 

"That's not it! Kyoko-chan's missing!"

 

Isabella closed her eyes. If she kept them open she would have more than likely rolled them.

 

‘How? Just how. Why must this girl cause so many problems,’

 

“W-what?” Tsuna panicked.

 

“Did you look for her?” Takeshi asked.

 

“Maybe she’s in the can,” Hayato said.

 

“She left a note behind. ‘I’m going to my home. I’ll bring back a snack for Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan’,”

 

Isabella still had her eyes closed. She tried very hard not to shake her head.

 

‘She knows we're in the future. She knows we have to keep a low profile. She knows we are currently in an underground base. Yet she still decides she wants to go to her house. Ryohei isn't here… maybe it has to do with that. Frustrating people,'

 

“That Sasagawa...She’s not the type to act recklessly,” Hayato said.

 

Isabella had to quickly stop herself from speaking out. She may not be reckless but she surely id devious and can definitely hold a grudge.

 

“She must have been really worried about Ryohei,” Reborn said.

 

"Thinking back, around midday yesterday, she didn't look well at all," Haru mentioned.

 

"I'm sorry! If only Haru had paid more attention to Kyoko-chan…" Haru faltered.

 

“It’s not your fault!” Tsuna reassured.

 

"How could she have possibly left? The exits to this place looked pretty tight," Isabella said, finally opening her eyes.

 

“It’s impossible to move from this hideout to the surface without anyone knowing,” Giannini replied.

 

“Huh?” Tsuna questioned, stepping closer to Giannini to see the screen better.

 

"All six exits have a voice and fingerprint locks. I will check the records just in case. Oh. I was in the middle of repairing D-hatch. There's a record of it being opened," Giannini said.

 

“How could you forget about that ?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“I-I’m very sorry,”

 

“W-w-what do we do?” Tsuna panicked.

 

"Calm down, Sawada. There's an emergency signal being sent by the Guardian of Cloud's bird. It is time to decide what is best for everyone," Lal mirch began.

 

“Best for everyone?” Tsuna questioned.

 

"The highest priority right now is getting Kyoko back here. Next is finding Hibird, and then an investigation" Reborn explained.

 

“Assuming that Sasagawa Ryohei’s sister hasn’t been caught by the enemy,” Lal said.

 

“Kyoko-chan….” Haru commented.

 

Lal turned back to look at Haru. Haru moved from the door to hide behind Tsuna.Isabella rolled her eyes at this.

 

"If she's not captured, I'd like to avoid combat. It would be best to retrieve her with a small party," Lal exclaimed.

 

"The same goes for the search for Hibird. It would be better to move in small numbers," Hayato said.

 

“So, how about splitting up and doing both tasks at once?” Takeshi suggested.

 

“Things won’t go that smoothly, you amateur! The Tenth is hurt!” Hayato yelled.

 

“Right,” Takeshi said.

 

"Hayato, we all know Tsuna is hurt but what Takeshi said makes sense. Both of these things are important. We can't just focus on one of them. Splitting up is our only option," Isabella said.

 

“We can look for the Guardian of Cloud later,” Lal said.

 

"Iie, Isabella is right. If the SOS was really from Hibari, we can't just take our time," Reborn said.

 

“That’s true, but……,” Hayato trailed off.

 

"It will yield the most benefits. Find Kyoko and Kyoya," Isabella said.

 

Hayato grunted.

 

"What should we do, Tenth?" Hayato asked.

 

“Huh?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Decide for us, Tsuna,” Takeshi said.

 

“M-me?” Tsuna stuttered.

 

“Of course you,”Lal said.

 

“You’re the boss,” Reborn and Isabella said at the same time.

 

"That's… I decide?"

 

“We’ll just follow you, Tenth,” Hayato said.

 

"We'll leave it up yo you, Tsuna," Takeshi said.

 

"This wouldn't be the first time you made a decision," Isabella said.

 

“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Isabella… Then, I’ll go too. We’ll search for Kyoko-chan and Hibird at the same time,” Tsuna declared.

 

“If that’s the Tenth plan, I agree with it!” Hayato yelled.

 

“Now that it’s decided, let’s get ready,” Takeshi said.

 

“Um, will you help us think about detailed tactics?” Tsuna asked Lal.

 

“Very well,”

 

Haru growled at her.

 

Isabella raised an eyebrow to that.

 

‘That girl has some problems,’

 

"The problem here is the distribution of our forces. Especially if they're fighting cooperatively, there's a danger of being taken out individually,"Lal commented.

 

“A-ano, could you explain it more simply?” Tsuna asked.

 

"It's pretty simple," Lal said.

 

“Yamamoto, you don’t have a weapon, right?” Reborn asked.

 

"All I have now is the two boxes myself ten years in the future had. I haven't opened them yet, though. And a practice sword,"Takeshi replied.

 

"I found this." Reborn said, tossing the Shigure Kintoki to him.

 

“Shigure Kintoki!” Takeshi said.

 

"It seems like it didn't work well with the Rain rings Yamamoto's future self-used. It appears that he had Shigure Kintoki stored here while he used a normal sword. But you have the Vongola Ring.The affinity between Shigure Kintoki and the Vongola Ring is unknown. Decide on your own if you wish to use it," Reborn said.

 

“I’ll take it with me because I’m my old man’s -Shigure Souten style’s- successor ,” Tsuna said.

 

"Have you decided?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

 

“Explain it to everyone, Sawada,” Lal said.

 

"Then I will announce the parties. Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan. I'd like Gokudera -kun and Yamamoto to look for Hibird… along with Isabella,"

 

"W-with Yamamoto?" Hayato question.

 

“Is that no good?” Tsuna asked.

 

"It's fine Tsuna. I'm sure they will get over it…. For this mission at least," Isabella reassured.

 

“I-it’s fine if the Tenth commands. I-i’d be happy to,” Hayato said, shaking.

 

“Your face doesn’t look happy,” Takeshi said.

 

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Isabella head to the temple through B-hatch. Sawada and I will head to the Sasagawa home through D-hatch. Our communications will probably be jammed by the enemy. Because of that, we won't be able to communicate with each other. Even in an emergency, don't count on getting any help. You better be prepared for that," Lal explained.

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi said.

 

“Sounds good,” Hayato said.

 

“This need to be done,” Isabella said.

 

"Avoid combat at all cost. If a situation arises in which you cannot deal with it accordingly," Lal instructed.

 

The three of them were headed towards hatch D.

 

‘I hope Ryoku isn't too upset about me not making him breakfast,'


	32. Chapter 31 Heaven’s defense

**Warning:Mentions of blood**

**Chapter 31 Heaven’s defense**

They were on the steps, nearly on the surface.

“If this goes well, Hibari will join us,” Takeshi said.

“Shut up,” Hayato responded.

Isabella frowned.

“There is no need to act like that Hayato,” Isabella interjected.

Hayato just looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_‘What is up with him?’_

**Time Skip**

The trio wasn't too far from the temple now.

“I don’t think I trust the kid anymore,” Takeshi announced.

Isabella stopped in her tracks.

“You don’t trust Reborn? How come?”

Takeshi stopped and stared into Isabella’s eyes.His eyes flashing blue for a second.

“Because his true feelings about things have surfaced,”

“You mean-”

“You were missing and he didn’t want to look for you. When Tsuna brought you out of the building…. You were in such a bad shape,”

“Now is not the time to be talking about this, Dumbass!’ Hayato said much harsher than needed.

“Hayato is right…. We’ll talk about this another time,”

They continued on towards the temple.

_‘I didn’t sit to think about how they felt about that… I went from the hospital straight to the future. Wounds aren’t healed,’_

“So this is where Hibird disappeared. This reminds me of the summer festival. Maybe this temple has some sort of connection with Hibari,” Takeshi said, seemingly trying to lighten the heavy mood he brought on.

They started going from tree to tree, trying to stay hidden.

“Hey, what do we do if we get into a situation Lal Mirch was talking about, where we can’t evade combat? When that happens, let’s show our combination play off,” Takeshi said.

Hayato ignored Takeshi and went to another tree.

“Takeshi…. I think you should just leave Hayato alone for right now,”

“Hmmm… maybe,”

They chased after Hayato.

“I guess because of my weapon, I’d be up front. I’ll charge in first, so when you get a chance…,” Takeshi rambled.

Hayato stopped, turned and grabbed Takeshi’s shirt.

“Don’t misunderstand. I’ve been getting along with you for the Tenth’s sake. I don’t intend to work with you for any other reason,” Hayato explained.

“You dislike me more than I thought,” Takeshi responded.

“Of course! You’re the type of person, an optimistic baseball nut without a care in the world with whom, under normal circumstances, I would never speak to in my entire life. I don’t like sharing the same space as you,”

“Well, Hayato he does care. As you obviously heard him say he no longer trust Reborn. If he was always optimistic, he would brush it off as Reborn being a little off. Not the case,”

Hayato just glared at her. She glared right back.

“We don’t need this,” she said through gritted teeth.

Hayato opened his mouth to respond but closed it. He let go of Takeshi.

“Let’s just do this the way we want,” Takeshi said.

“We don’t need this either,”

Two enemies appeared from the trees, sending Storm flames in their direction. Isabella safely made it to a tree.

‘I’ll wait here as backup just in case something happens to these idiots,’

Isabella put on her gloves at this moment.

Hayato and Takeshi easily took them down.

“We trained ridiculously hard when we fought the Varia. I won’t lose if we both have rings,” Hayato said.

“That was kind of using teamwork,”Takeshi said.

“Don’t butt in where you aren’t needed. I can handle this myself,”

Isabella shook her head.

“When will he just accept Takeshi?” Isabella murmured to herself.

Isabella froze. She looked up and saw a man in the same black uniform as before flying on a cloud of lightning.

Isabella growled then immediately stopped.

“Where did that come from?” she whispered.

“I heard that the Vongolian Guardians tail and ran away to various places, but we’ve got some cuties here. You’re definitely the Guardians of the Rain and Storm Rings, but you look a lot younger than your pictures. In, fact, too young. Did the Vongola drink from the fountain of Youth or something? Oh, well… Though, if I fight you, it’ll feel more like punishment than a battle. It wouldn’t be very mature of me to fight children,” the man ranted.

“I’ll beat this loudmouth. Don’t butt in,”

Isabella face-palmed from her hiding spot.

“This fucking idiot,”

“Yeah, yeah,”

“I still have the deposit I set up for the other guys,” Hayato explained.

He took off towards the man.

“Deposit?” Takeshi questioned.

“I really hope he doesn’t fuck up,” Isabella said.

The ‘deposits’ Hayato had, exploded. Smoke went everywhere.

“Well, I can’t see shit. Let’s try sensing them,”

Hayato was right behind the man. A collection of Storm flames was building up, implying Hayato was about to fire his Flame arrow.

“Die!” he yelled.

The attack was headed directly for him.

“I scored a hit,” Hayato boasted.

Static could be heard. As the smoke cleared it revealed the man surrounded in static with a pool cue in his hands.

_‘Is that his weapon?’_

“Not too bad,” he said.

“What?!” Hayato yelled.

“It didn’t do anything!” Takeshi shouted.

_‘Well, shit,’_

“Oh, right. I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Gamma. Pleasure to meet you,”

_‘So this is the guy we were supposed to avoid,’_

“Gokudera, we should probably work together here,” Takeshi suggested.

“Shut up!” Hayato raised his Flame arrow and pointed it at Takeshi.

Isabella growled deeper than before.

_‘Hayato needs to stop his shit,’_

“Gokudera, you…” Takeshi started.

“I said that I have no intention of joining forces with you. Scram,”

“Ok then,” Takeshi agreed.

They were glaring hard at each other.

_‘These **fucking** idiots,’_

“Have fun then,”

“Been planning on it. Get lost,”

“Oh? You two breaking up?” Gamma asked.

“I won’t run away, don’t worry. You fight me,” Hayato said.

Takeshi walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

“All right then. I guess I’ll go myself,” Gamma said.

“Tha battle started a long time ago,”

“I know. But that’s a pretty annoying trick,”

More dynamite went off. Gamma easily backed up until he was floating in the air due to lightning flames on his boots.

“You a one-trick pony?”

“You’ll see,”

Hayato sent dynamite up towards Gamma.

“I can deflect these before they explode,”

Gamma started hitting the dynamite away.

“You won’t have time. Taste this! Flame Arrow!”

The storm flames hit the dynamite, increasing its power. Gamma moved backward, trying to avoid the storm flames. When the flames got too close he used his ring to create a barrier of lightning.

“A barrier like Isabella made?”

_‘This is going to be bad,’_

“Isabella? Don’t think I’ve heard of them. This Mare Ring has the same powers as the ones you Vongola developed.

_‘We are super fucked,’_

Gamma brought out a box and put flames into it.

“I guess it’s time…,” pool balls, covered in lightning, came out of the box , “to finish you off.”

“Pool balls?”

Gamma hit the white ball, launching it into another ball which caused a chain reaction. The balls landed around Hayato, in a circle. The balls shot electricity up at Hayato.

Isabella’s eyes widened. Her pupils turned from circles to slits. Her nails digging into the bark of the tree she was in.

“How does that Shot Plasma taste? Can you see heaven’s gate?”

Gamma snapped his fingers and the attack stopped electrocuting Hayato. Hayato dropped to his knees. Then fell onto the ground. The balls retracted and went back to Gamma.

Isabella growled again.

“He electrified the balls and the made them spark in the ground?” Hayato theorized.

“To be precise, it’s a type of Deathperation Flame extremely similar to electricity. The unique characteristics of the lightning flame is that it does more damage as it purity increases. Just sit back… and enjoy heaven!”

Gamma did his attack again. The pool balls were headed towards Hayato. He jumped out of the way, but there were only three balls on the ground, many more remaining in the air.

Hayato was falling to the ground. In this position, Hayato wouldn’t be able to dodge Gamma’s next attack.

Isabella was about to jump out in front of Hayato when Takeshi beat her to it.

“What did you….”

Takeshi took the Shigure Kintoki and hit Hayato with it. 

Isabella flinched.

“What are you doing?”

“I came to beat some sense into you. This whole thing was frustrating me,”

“What?”

“Huh? What is this?” gamma questioned.

_‘Takeshi I appreciate your intervention but stop fucking monologuing. There is a fight taking place,’_

“I’ll take your place. Sorry to make you wait,”

“Nah, I rather enjoyed watching that. You know, when I was a kid, I used to murder folks in a snap. But as you get older,you start to think that maybe there’s some value in listening to them talk. If you don’t, you forget who you killed, you know?”

Isabella’s nails elongated (stretching out her gloves), digging deeper into the tree.

“I hope I don’t forget you guys,”

Gamma sent his attack. Takeshi readied his sword and was about to cut the pools balls. Right when he was about to strike, Hayato kicked him done. They both avoided the electricity.

_‘Good,’_

Isabella was really close to jumping out of the tree.

“Gokudera, you…”

“You want the electricity to roast you? If you die, the boss’ll be sad!”

“Oye, guys, you get one intermission. Give up. You’re going to die here,”

Isabella’s teeth elongated into canines. She crept closer to the edge of the branch she was on. Her body low ready to pounce.

“Yeah, we would’ve died one after… If we were alone. That’s why the boss put us together. Well, I guess he made me look out for Yamamoto,”

“Gokudera…”

“Get up already, Yamamoto. We’ll team up to pound him flat,”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for that. So how’ll we do this?” 

“I'll fire off a shot to make him keep his head down. When he comes down, cut him down,”

“Gotcha. That’s not a very detailed plan, coming from you,”

“It’s a start,”

“Got it. Then I guess I’ve gotta make it easier for you to fire,”

“Guys, I’m getting a little tired of waiting here. You can take your next break in heaven, okay?”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,”

Takeshi lite his ring and put the flames into his box weapon. A blue bird covered in rain flames came out of it. Hayato and Takeshi went in different directions. The bird went straight towards Gamma but was hit with a pool ball. Hayato gathered some dynamite in his hands and threw it at Gamma. He readied his Flame Arrow immediately after.

“Over here!”

The Storm flames went straight for Gamma but he used his ring to make a barrier again.

“How many time do I have to tell you. That won’t work,”

“Yeah? Rise, Rocket Bombs!”

The bombs went under the flame headed up for Gamma. The bombs hit. Gamma jumped out of the sky.

“Got you!’

Takeshi was running with his sword prepared in his hand.

“Nice. Not a bad idea. But… not quite there,”

Gamma pulled out another box weapon and opened it.

“Elettro Volpi!”

Two foxes, covered in lightning, were on either side of Gamma.

Isabella’s eyes widened. Ears formed on top of her head. And two tails formed behind here. She transformed completely.

“Volpi? Foxes?” Hayato questioned.

“Get close and you’ll be electrocuted,”

“Get him, Yamamoto!”

Takeshi was running full force towards Gamma.

“Yeah!”

“That’s not trust. That’s insanity. Storm Guardian, your attacks won’t work on me,”

“Man you never shut up,”

Hayato pulled out a piece of dynamite and put it in Flame Arrow.

“I said it won’t work!”

Another barrier was formed.

“Don’t underestimate the Vongola!”

Hayato was going to attack but someone else did. Gamma’s flames were blown out. Hayato looked to his weapon then back at Gamma.

“That wasn’t me,”

“It was me,” Isabella said, approaching them.

She stood before them in her fox mode. Sky flames on one tail, Storm on the other. One eye red , the other orange. Her gloves no longer wool. One glove red, the other orange.

Takeshi came up from the side and attacked Gamma with Shigure stance eight: Pouring Rain. Gamma went flying into the air.

“I have to report this to Tenth,”

“He went down faster than expected,” Isabella commented, bringing the attention back to her.

“I-Isabella?” Hayato questioned.

She turned to them and smiled, showing off her teeth.

“Indeed,”

“H-how? Was it th-”

“No, it was nothing like that. This is apparently what I am. Though last time I’m pretty sure I only had one tail,”

They both stood there in shock. Electricity started up again. Bringing them back to the present. Isabella jumped out of the way but the boys had no such luck. Yamamoto was electrocuted.

“Y-yamamoto,”

Isabella went over to Takeshi and looked him over. She turned to Gamma and growled when he started talking.

“You are quite a surprise. I thought I heard something, didn’t expect Lady Vongola herself to be lurking nearby. Quite a surprise indeed. If his sword had been surrounded in Deathperation Flames, I might’ve taken a little damage,”

Gamma was standing before them , completely uninjured.

“Well now, we have a few issues here. When did Vongola X come back to life? You’ll have to fill me in on that,”

Isabella hissed at him.

“No need to be like that, my Lady,”

Hayato frowned.

“Will you tell me ?”

Hayato staggered.

“When did Vongola X come back to life?” 

Isabella glared at him.

“ So you don’t feel like talking either? Then I guess I’ll tell you something first. Wanna know why your prized attack didn’t affect me? This is called a Battery Box. It’s a Box Weapon that keeps reserve flames. I opened this befoe my flames were blown away, and the Elettro Volpi remained and protected me.Of course, I wouldn’t have brought it if Nosaru hadn’t told me about your Box weapon but it seems Lady Vongola can do it as well. Anyway, playtime’s over. I was surprised by how young you guys are, but you are of the Vongola Family. They excel at controlling information. But, if Vongola X is alive, that’s a big deal. A number of my companions saw him shot,”

Hayato’s eyes widened and so did Isabella’s.

“Teme… How dare you?! I won’t ever forgive you guys!”

Hayato shot his Flame Arrow. Gamma’s foxes circled around the storm flames. When they reached Hayato, he was electrocuted. Gamma walked towards him and placed his pool cue to his neck.

“So now tell me… Why is Vongola X alive?”

“The real question is why is he dead?”

Isabella came up to Gamma and kicked away his pool cue.

“We don’t have to tell you anything,”

Isabella stood protectively in front Hayato.

“Protecting your own, cute,”

Gamma went to strike Isabella with his pool cue but it was intercepted.

Takeshi was kneeled in front of her using the Kintoki to stop him.

“I only need one person to answer me. I have no need for you,”

The foxes electrocuted Takeshi. Isabella stared at Takeshi, who was now laying on the ground. She turned to Gamma then she charged at him. He backed away and easily dodged her attacks. He jabbed her in her rib with his pool cue then grabbed her by the neck.

“You’re running out of time. You’d better spill it already,”

Isabella tried ripping his hand from off her neck, but it didn’t work. Blood was pouring out of his hand now. He squeezed tighter on her neck.

Isabella spit on him.

“I see… If that’s what you want…”

He electrocuted her. Her screams echoed in the forest.

“I guess we’ll be saying farewell here. I have no intent of giving you guys to the White Spell guys,”

The foxes appeared on either side of his pool cue, collecting electricity.

“I’ll let the Guardian of the Rain and Storm Ring rest in peace too. Farewell,”

_‘T-tha aura. I-it’s…,’_

Gamma turned around and blocked the incoming attack.Dust flew everywhere. Isabella barely put up a barrier to protect her and the boys.

“I’ll give you a hint on what you want to know. They’ve come from the past. I’m not an idiot, so I won’t get switched,”

_‘I don’t know if Kyoya loves me but love will make a man do stupid things,’_

“You seem quite well-informed. If you want to join the fight, it’d be best if you named yourself,”

“There’s no point. I’m in a bad mood now,”

Hibird, who was sitting on Kyoya’s shoulder, flew into the air.

“I’m going to bite you to death right here,”

Isabella tried to sit up and succeeded.

She looked from Takeshi to Hayato. She was still in fox mode. She hovered one over Takeshi and the other over Hayato. She began to heal them.

“Hmm? I remember… You’re the Vongola Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Kyoya Hibari,”

“So?”

“Given your actions, our intelligence bureau had some trouble with you. According to one of the most prominent rumors, you seem to be fixated on the world’s seven wonders. You seem to be searching for information about the Box Weapons,”

“Is that what you think?”

“I agree that I’m reluctant to entrust my life to some unknown force. So have you figured out who made these, and for what purpose, and how?”

“I don’t intend to tell you. I told you. I’m in a bad mood,”

“I guess that makes you a part of the Vongola… When your comrades are about to get done in, you can’t sit there and watch, right?”

“No, what I’m angry about is my mate being treated like a rag doll,”

_‘That’s not what I thought he was going to say,’_

“Mate? Interesting. I’m happy that I get to set the new record for taking out enemy Guardians. I’m a boy too, after all,”

The foxes were at his side. Kyoya opened his Box Weapon. A small hedgehog ,covered in cloud flames, intercepted the foxes electricity.

“The hedgehog is cute, but that’s some incredible power,”

Isabella was healing Hayato and Takeshi the best she could.

“It’s amazing he can get that much box movement with that third-rate ring,”

“I have a higher capacity as a living creature than you,”

The Ring on Kyoya’s finger burst into pieces. He put another one on right after.

“How about we start?”

Kyoya opened another box. He was now holding tonfas covered in cloud flames.

Gamma ran towards Kyoya with his weapon. The pool cue and a tonfa connected. Above them, the hedgehog and the foxes were still battling. Gamma and Kyoya went back and forth with attacks. Gamma tried using a barrier to stop Kyoya’s tonfas but it didn’t work. Gamma was hit on the cheek.

“Stand up. Nice job avoiding damage,”

“I guess the rumor about you being the strongest, if you really were a Guardian, were true. Sucks. Now I’m starting to enjoy this,”

Gamma sent pool balls Kyoya’s way, he dodged them. But instead of landing behind him, they swarmed around him.

“Sorry, but there aren’t enough openings in this shot for someone to dodge it and survive,”

“We’ll see,”

A pool ball was headed his way. He raised his tonfa to stop it.

“Bingo!”

“Doesn’t look like I’ll be able to avoid them all. So, I’ve decided I’ll let just this one hit,”

“What?”

_‘Still the fight-loving maniac I care about,’_

Kyoya was headed straight for Gamma.

“You can’t run now,”

“But… that’s a different story,”

Kyoya went to strike Gamma but he jumped and floated in the air.

“Sorry about this,but…”

Gamma was floating backward until he stopped, forcibly.

“What… is this?”

Kyoya’s hedgehog grew 50 times its size. Gamma’s foxes were stuck on its spikes as well as Gamma himself.

“I told you. You can’t run now,”

“That hedgehog…”

“Yes. Using the fox’s flame, he was able to release many needles… Just like how clouds use dust in the atmosphere to expand,”

“I see.. The specialty of a Box Weapon belonging to Cloud is propagation. But, our Cloud user never once showed me that organic material could expand so much. What a nonsensical box,”

“No, it has a wonderful power. It’s actually very interesting. Time for this to end. You guys are late,”

Tsuna and Lal Mirch appeared on the scene.

“Tsuna!” Isabella called.

“Isabella!”

Lal just stared wide-eyed at Isabella. Still very much in her fox mode.

Kyoya ran forward.

“That kid couldn’t be…”

He jumped on the ‘clouds’ his weapon made, and headed up to Gamma. Kyoya came face to face with Gamma and struck him across the cheek.

_‘It’s over,’_


	33. Chapter 32 Fox details

**Chapter 32 Fox details**

Isabella slowly got up from off of the ground. Kusakabe came onto the scene. He looked Hayato and Takeshi over.

“Ma’am,” he said, nodding to her.

She hesitantly nodded back.

Tsuna came running over to them.

“Isabella, are you ok?” he asked.

“Hai, hai. Have a few scratches here and there but I’m good,”

She turned back into her human form. Tails, ears, and the like now gone.

“What about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?”

“It’s fine. Their injuries aren’t life-threatening,” Kusakabe said.

“Y-you’re the former Vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee!” Tsuna said.

“Kusakabe Tetsuya. One of Hibari’s men. Anyway, they need immediate medical treatment,”

“I can try healing them again,” Isabella offered.

“No need, Hibari-Sama. You need to rest. The need to be moved to the base,”

“H-hai,”

_‘Did he just call me Hibari-sama? That’s…. That’s interesting,’_

Tsuna seemed a bit shocked himself. He shortly shook his head.

“They’re both…” he said.

Lal Mirch and Kyoya were talking about something in the background. A few minutes later a weird sound could be heard. It was the sound of wind hitting an object.

“What is that sound?” Tsuna questioned.

Isabella began to blush soon after.

_'I have felt like this before. It’s been awhile since I last felt like this,’_

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

_‘It’s so hot,’_

Isabella clutched her shirt, right above her heart. She began to pant softly.

“H-he disappeared!” Tsuna said.

This caught Isabella’s attention. Still very hot and extremely bothered, Isabella turned to look in the same direction as Tsuna. Kyoya was nowhere in sight.

Kusakabe got up and went towards Lal.

“If we were to leave now, one problem remains. The Rain and Storm Vongola rings. They can probably be detected on the enemy’s radar. We cannot allow their signal to disappear here,”

“Understood. I’ll take that job,”

Lal grabbed the Rings and took off.

Kusakabe came back over to them. He picked up Takeshi the Hayato.

“This way,”

He started walking towards the shrine. Tsuna got off the ground and began following him. Isabella struggled to get on her feet. When she finally was up, she staggered left and right.Tsuna quickly glanced back and saw her struggling to walk.

“Isabella what’s wrong?”

He came over to her side.

“Hot,”

Tsuna grabbed her hand and began to guide her.

Once inside, Kyoya approached them.

“I’ll take care of here,”

Tsuna Looked from Isabella to Kyoya. He nodded then gently gave Isabella’s hand to him. He walked after Kusakabe trying to catch up. He looked back at them one more time.

“Hn,”

Kyoya picked her up and held her bridal style. He walked silently to his destination. Isabella’s panting increased.

After short while, he slid open a door and walked in. He gently placed her down on a bed. He disappeared out of her sight.

She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Kyoya came back into her line of sight with a pill bottle in his hand.

“W-where-”

“Take one of these.” He gave her the pill bottle.

She shakily took it. She looked on the bottle, trying to see what he wanted her to take. No label. She opened the bottle and took a pill out.

“W-water.”

“Open that draw there.”

He pointed to the first draw in the nightstand next to her. She opened the draw and found a bottle of water. She put the pill in her mouth then drunk some of the water. Right after she swallowed the pill her temperature went down and she felt a lot better.

“What was that pill?”

Kyoya came and sat next to her on the bed.

“Something you made to stop your heat from happening out of season,”

“Heat?”

“Hn. You haven’t reached maturity yet,”

At this point Isabella is beyond confused. What did **any** of this mean?

“Once you reach full maturity, you will go into heat twice a year,” he explained.

“What does it mean for me to go into heat?”

“That is when you are most fertile,”

Isabella frowned.

“And this happens twice a year?”

“Possible more if your heat is induced,”

This is probably why she hasn’t got her period yet. Maybe she never will.

“How can my heat be induced?”

“If one of your mates use large amount of deathperation flames,”

Isabella’s eyes widened.

_‘That’s like all the time but …. They’re not officially my mates,’_

“That’s why these pills were made?”

He nodded.

Isabella’s eyebrows knitted together. Something still wasn’t adding up.

“How come it didn’t happen when you were fighting Gamma? Also it didn’t happen when Takeshi was fighting Nosaru?”

“In stressful situations, there is a possibility it won’t work,”

This….This explains a lot. Being part fox or whatever I am, is a hassle.

“Let’s go to the main building, so you can check up on the others,”

Kyoya got up off the bed. Something on his hand caught her attention.

“What’s that on your hand?”she asked, standing up as well.

Kyoya raised the hand in question and showed it too her. A tattoo of a purple cloud was on his hand.

“My mate mark,”

Isabella flushed pink.

“W-what?”

“It’s like marriage but deeper. A bond that can never be broken,”

“And how is it made or established?”

“A bit to the neck,”

“I-if it’s a bite on the neck, why is yours on the back of your hand?”

“They appear on different places,”

Isabella nodded to that. Your learn something new everyday.

“Is there anything…. More to the mate mark? Is a bite the only thing you have to do?”

“That is the only thing you need to do. But it only works if you have a strong connection,”

“What happens if you don’t?”

“Lots of pain for both parties. An… exchange of flames happens, I guess you can say. Your flames strengthening the flames they posses and their flames mix with yours,”

“That’s… interesting. I don’t have any more questions at the moment. We can go,”

“Follow me,” he said with a smile on his face.

**Time Skip**

They reached a metal door like the many others found in their underground base.

“Actual, I have one more question. Was that room… ours?”

“It is but you don’t sleep in it often. Especially after I went to find more about the box weapons,”

Isabella nodded.

Kyoya stepped forward and opened the door.

“Kaa-san! Tou-san!”

Kuriko along with Muika and Ryoku were on the other side of the door.

Kuriko ran up to her Father with her arms open wide, asking for a hug. He crouched down and picked her up.

“I missed you so much, Tou-san,”

“I missed you too,”

“Kaa-san, are you ok?” Ryoku asked.

“Hai,hai,”

Sometime when she was talking with Kyoya, her wounds healed.

Ryoku gave Isabella grabby hands, wanting to be lifted up. Isabella picked him up and he snuggled into her neck. Muika stood not too far away looking at all of this. Kuriko saw her doing so.

“Do you want to be picked up too, imouto (little sister)?” she asked.

Muika nodded slowly.

Kyoya crouched down and picked her up to,”

“Kufufufu. Arigatou, Kyoya-oji-san,”

Kyoya’s eye twitch. Isabella tried her best to keep in her laughter.

_‘The laughter of his nemesis coming out of a little girl's mouth,’_

They reached Isabella’s destination. Isabella put Ryoku down.

“Are you leaving soon Tou-san?” Kuriko asked.

“I’m going to stay for a while,”

“Ok, Tou-san,”

“See you later,” Kyoya said

He leaned down and gave Isabella a kiss on the forehead. 

“See you later,”

The group walked down the hallway. Isabella watched as they left. Once they finally left her line of sight she entered the room. Lying on a bed with his sword next to him was Takeshi. He was covered in bandages. 

“Isabella,”

He tried to sit up but winced and laid back down.

“Takeshi, you need to rest. You got hurt pretty badly,”

Takeshi looked up at the ceiling with pinched look on his face.

“We made a mess didn’t we? Me and…. Gokudera,”

Isabella sighed.

“That you did,”

“I’m sorry Isabella. If we listened to you…. It might have not turned out so bad,”

Isabella came over to his side and placed her hand onto his cheek.

“Who knows how it would have been. I wished it was different,” Isabella sighed again, “but it is what it is.”

She rubbed his cheek gently.

“I was so frustrated… I ended up saying things to Gokudera I shouldn’t have. I need to apologize,”

“That you do. I’m sure you two will work things out. It’s not like it was before, we’re in the future now. We have to stick together,”

Takeshi nodded the best he could.

“Do you mind if I sleep here with you? My wounds are healed but I’m very tired,”

Takeshi scooted over, making some space.

She laid down in the space that was made. Her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

** Dream World **

Isabella looked at the world around her. She was wearing a white dress with no shoes.

“I haven’t been here for a while,”

“Kufufu. My kitsune it seems you have decreased in size and power,”

“Mukuro!”

“How is my dear Muika?”

“She’s fine. I’m pretty sure she wants to see you though,”

“Tell her, her oba-chan is arriving soon,”

Isabella nodded.

“In due time we will see each other. Until then, my Kitsune,”

The world began to fade out and disappear.

Isabella opened her eyes. She looked up at Takeshi’s face and was met with brown eyes.

“How long was I asleep?”

“About 10 minutes I would say,”

Isabella sat up in bed.

“That’s it? I feel so well rested,”

_‘I wonder if that was Mukuro’s doing,’_

Isabella stretched.

“I’m going to go figure out what our next move is. Get some rest,”

Takeshi nodded.

Isabella leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. She got out of the bed and headed for the door. She looked back at him one last time before leaving.

_‘Now to find Tsuna,’_

Tsuna wasn’t too far from where Isabella already was. She walked down the hall and came to the door. She knocked then opened the door.

“Sorry for being late. I took a power nap,”

“Isabella!”

“Tsuna what happened?”

A big bruise was around his eye.

“H-hibari-san,”

Isabella sighed.

_‘Somethings never change,’_

“Isabella-onee-chan!”

A man with a brown trench coat and a striped green scarf.

Isabella blinked for a few seconds before she realised who it was.  
“Fuuta!”

“Hai,hai,”

BIanchi, who was sitting next to him, got up and crushed Isabella into a hug.

“How is my imouto?”

“G-good,”

Bianchi stopped hugging her but put her hands on her shoulders. She glanced down at Isabella’s stomach.

“I hope the future you is ok. I would hate if something happened to my niece or nephew,”

_‘I’m apparently pregnant in the future,’_

“I would hate for something to happen too,”

BIanchi nodded. She let go of Isabella’ shoulders then went back to her seat. Isabella went over and sat in between Tsuna and Kusakabe.

“Back to the matter at hand, I’ll start with Hibird. We launched it at Kurokawa Hana’s request,” Kusakabe began.

“Huh? Kurokawa Hana?” Tsuna interjected.

“That’s right. A request from Kurokawa to provide assistance to Sasagawa Kyoko. This was apart of our agreement with the Vongola . When an SOS was sent through a certain channel, Hibird would be sent to the scene,”

“Why would you use such a strange method?” Tsuna questioned.

“It’s a backup system for requesting help,” Lal explained.

“Exactly. It would serve as a backup SOS call in the event of trouble with normal channels,” Kusakabe said.

“But why did the SOS signal disappear at the shrine?” Giannini asked.

“I’m embarrassed to say that the battery wasn’t properly connected,” 

“So it was an accident,”

“You keep throwing ‘we’ around, but what organization do you belong to?” Reborn asked.

“Oh, right. You have a secret facility that’s connected to the Vongola base…” Tsuna said.

“To put it simply, we are a secret underground foundation that splintered off from the Nami-chuu Disciplinary Committee,”

“You’re still involved with the Disciplinary Committee?!”

“Tsuna-nii told me about that,” Fuuta said.

“Huh?”

“Ah, the adult Tsuna-nii. Hibari-san used that foundation to research and investigate boxes from all over the world,”

“Boxes?” TSuna questioned.

“You’ll need to hear the rest from Hibari himself. He’ll be staying here for the time being,”

“Really?”

“Hai,”

“It’s reassuring to have HIbari-san around,”

“That’s all I have to say,”

“It must be rough, Tsuna,” Bianchi said.

“Huh?”

“Reborn told us everything. We’ll do what we can to help you return to the past,” Fuuta continued.

“At this point, we share a number of objectives. I believe we will be able to offer our assistance,” Kusakabe said.

“R-really?”

“If you wish to return to the past, you must defeat Irie Shoichi of the Millefiore,” Bianchi stated.

“R-right,”

“The Millefiore are my enemy. I wouldn’t hesitate to destroy them. And if you go back ten years and change the past, the future may no longer be one where I lose so many loved ones and friends…”

“Bianchi…”

“Our investigation should be of use,”

“We’ve been gathering information about the Millefiore in Japan. There are seventeen Millefiore squads, but only six captains are ranked A or above. And Japan is being handled by two of them,” Fuuta explained.

“Gamma and Irie Shoichi, right?” Lal questioned.

“Hai, Irie Shoichi has returned to the Japan branch,”

“What? Really?” Tsuna questioned.

“Which means that target’s in our backyard,”

“I was expecting him to be farther away. I’m nervous now,”

“We have to very careful then, due to them being so close,” Isabella said.

“Hai, but this isn’t the only good news we have. We’ve found the entrance to the enemy’s Japan base,” Bianchi said.

“The entrance to the enemy base?!” Tsuna yelled.

“Is that true?” Lal asked.

“You can’t see the forest for the trees. It’s also below Namimori. The shopping mall below Namimori Station. You’ll find Irie Shoichi there,” Fuuta said.

“There’s something under the station?Ah.. Right … Haru mentioned it once…” TSuna said.

“This information is significant,” Lal said.

“Huh?”

“We can go on the offensive now,”

“O-offensive?! B-but everybody’s injured..”

“Yeah, it won’t work in our current state. After the battle with Gamma, you should’ve learned that the Millefiore are to be feared. If Irie Shoichi is a captain like Gamma, he won’t be easy to defeat. Beside, we should assume that the enemy has noticed your arrival from ten years ago. The enemy’s in a frenzy to find this base and hunt down you Vongola. Our chances of surviving this situation and defeating Irie Shoichi depend on how strong you can become in this short amount of time,” Reborn explained.

“We’ll gather information on the Guardians, so you can focus on your training,” Fuuta said.

“You can count on us,” Giannini said.

“Now that I'm here, I’ll take care of the house work as well as Kyoko and the others,” Bianchi said.

“You already know I’m going to fight alongside you, Tsuna,” Isabella said.

“Minna… Arigato. That’s what I’ll do,”

_‘It’s time for some training,’_


	34. Chapter 33 The Fox and her Kits

**Chapter 33 The Fox and her Kits**

The room emptied relatively quickly. 

Bianchi wanted to see the girls and Fuuta went with her, knowing that Lambo and I-pin would be with them.Kusakabe left to go find Kyoya. Reborn and Lal left when no one was looking.

The only two left in the room were Tsuna and Isabella.

Isabella got up. 

“I’m going to go figure out where my kids are and feed them. I already know Ryoku is going to want me to make him dinner,” she said the last part to herself.

She walked by Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed her wrist before she got too far.

She looked down at her wrist then looked at his face. His eyes were serious.

Isabella stared into his eyes. Not really thinking. Not really understanding what’s going on.

“Tsuna…”

“Are … are you okay?”

A silence came over them.

She nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Tsuna nodded then let go of her hand.

Isabella looked at him for a few more seconds then left the room.

“What was that all about?” she murmured.

She shook her head and went to find her rugrats.

**Time Skip**

Isabella was making her way to her bedroom. She was hoping her kids were in there.

“Kaa-san!”

Isabella turned around and saw Ryoku running towards here. She kneeled down and caught him in a hug when he was close enough.

She picked him up and kissed his forehead. She rested her head on his.

“I don’t spend a lot of time with you guys.”

“It’s ok, Kaa-san. We know you have a lot to do. Just like everyone else has a lot to do as well.”

Isabella smiled.

_‘So small yet so understanding.’_

“That may be so, but tomorrow I’m going to spend time with you and your sisters. How does that sound?”

Ryoku smiled.

“It’s going to be sooo much fun! I could show you what I can do! I heard that everyone needs to get stronger in a short amount of time. I want to show you what I can do Kaa-san!”

Isabella sweatdropped.

_‘Where did Ryoku hear all of this? Maybe Kyoya. But why would he tell him? Why would he tell any of the kids?’_

The sound of a stomach growling caught her attention.

“Seems like someone is hungry.” She poked his little belly.

“Ohh! Can we have-”

“You are not picking dinner tonight. You always pick what we get to eat. Your sisters might want something different. They get to pick tonight.”

Ryoku nodded.

“Ok.”

 

“Now, lead me to your sisters so I can make dinner,”

**Time Skip**

Isabella and Ryoku found the girls and headed to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was empty. The dishes were put away. The table was clear. No one was in sight.

The three little ones sat at the table.

“So what are we having tonight?” Isabella asked as we made our way over to the fridge.

Kuriko and Muika looked at each other and seemed to have a mental conversation.

“Do they do this often?” Isabella asked Ryoku.

“Mmhmm. Because they both have Heaven flames they have some sort of connection.”

_‘Interesting.’_

Interesting as that was, Isabella had a question that popped up in her mind. “Do you have Heaven flames too?”

“No, but I do have six out of the eight.”

“So you have-”

“I have Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, and Mist,” He cut her off.

“And they have-”

“Kaa-san?” Kuriko cut Isabella off. “Can we have hamburger steak tonight?”

“Of course we can, Kuriko,”

Isabella took the necessary ingredients out. She also grabbed things to make sides to go with the steak.  
Isabella felt a bit uncomfortable about making a second dinner when they could have eaten the first.But it’s always awkward for her at dinner and she could only imagine how the kids feel.

Dinner was finished in no time and she plated the steak.

The four of them ate in a comfortable silence until Ryoku’s outburst.

“Ohh! Kaa-san is going to spend time with us tomorrow. We’re going to be training!”

“Tou-san said something about that.” Kuriko said.

Muika looked a little down, possible cause her Father isn’t here.

“Muika, I forgot to tell you something.”

Muika looked up at her.

“Your Tou-san said your Oba-chan is coming soon.”

Muika blinked for few seconds. She sat quietly in thought.

“Chrome-Oba-chan is coming?”

“Hai, hai.”

Isabella looked around the table. Their plates were empty, so she got up, collected the dishes, and took them to the sink where she washed them.

“Now let’s head to bed. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow.”

**Time Skip**

Isabella sat up in bed and looked at the clock. **7:04 am**.

She raised her arms above her and stretched. She felt something in her lap. A dark blue fox was in her lap.

She smiled and began to pet the fox. After a while the fox began to purr.

“Aww. I had know idea that foxes could purr,” she murmured.

The fox opened her eyes and stared up at her.

“Ohayo,” she whispered.

The fox shifted and started turning back into a little girl.

Muika wrapped her arms around Isabella’s middle.

Isabella placed her right hand on her back.

“Did you really talk to Tou-san?”

“Hai.” She started to rub her back. “Do you see him often?”

“No. I really miss him,”

“Hmmm. Do you see him in your dreams?”

“Hai but not often,”

Isabella rested her head on top of Muika’s.

“I’m sure once we beat the bad guys, you can see your Tou-san again.”

“I know,”

Muika began to pull away from Isabella and she let her. Muika looked Isabella directly in the eyes.

“I love you, Kaa-san,”

Isabella smiled brightly.

“I love you too, Mimi.”

Muika smiled up at her.

“That’s the same nickname your future self gave me.”

Rustling of fabric caught their attention.

A sleepy-eyed Kuriko was staring at them while she rubbed her eye.

“What are we having for breakfast?”

Isabella turned to Muika.

“What would you like?”

“Can we have Italian breakfast Casserole?”

Isabella frowned. She didn’t know how to make that.

“We haven’t had that in a while.” Ryoku stretched as he woke up.

“I don’t know how to make that,” Isabella confessed.

“You have a recipe book in your draw,” Kuriko said, pointing at her nightstand.

She opened the draw and found a book.

“Let’s go get ready for the day then I’ll make breakfast,”

**Time Skip**

The kids were sitting at the table and Isabella was collecting the ingredients for breakfast.

Ryoku was basically bouncing in his seat.

“I can’t wait to show you what I can do, Kaa-san.”

“I can’t wait either, Ryo.”

Isabella but the ingredients in a baking dish then put it in the oven.

She went over to the table and sat down.

“Are you two excited?”

“I would be more excited but my weapons were taking away,” Muika said.

“How come?”

“I don’t know. No one told me why,” Muika said.

‘I’m sure it was for a good reason.”

“You know why they were taken away. Tsuna-Oji-san took them away because you tried to stab _that woman_ ,” Kuriko spat.

Isabella looked at Kuriko with wide eyes. She didn’t expect, what seemed to be, a cool-headed child say a word with so much . . . hate.

“Who are you talking about Kuriko?”

She shook her head.

“Muika,Can you tell me who Kuriko is talking about?”

Muika looked at Kuriko then looked back at Isabella.

“You already know who it is.”

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows.

“Is it Ky-”

The kitchen door opened and Kyoko and Haru came into the kitchen.

The kitchen became dead silent.

“Ohayo Kyoko-Obaa-chan,” Ryoku said.

Kyoko stopped to look at Ryoku then continue to the fridge.

_‘Fucking rude.’_

A timer went off and Isabella got up and went to the oven. She grabbed some oven mitts and took the casserole out.

Kyoko and Haru just stared at Isabella.

She brought the casserole over to the table and put it down.

She went to the cabinets and grabbed some plates. She shared out the casserole. She grabbed some cups and poured orange juice into them.

Isabella sat down at the table and began to eat.

_‘This is awkward.’_

“Kyoko-chan, what are we making for breakfast?” Haru asked Kyoko.

“Not sure, Haru-chan. We seem to have less food in the fridge than before.”

Isabella could see Kyoko look at her briefly.

**Time Skip**

Isabella and the kids finished their breakfast. Isabella put the leftovers away and cleaned off the table.

“Let’s head over to the training room,”

Ryoku squealed.

“I can’t wait!”

Isabella offered him her hand and he took it.

“Kuriko. Muika. Guide us, please.”

“Hai,” They said simultaneously.

The four of them left. Ignoring the looks Haru and Kyoko were giving them.

“I just don’t understand what their problem is,” Isabella murmured to herself.

They continued to the training room.

**Time Skip**

“Ok. You guys go grab your weapons,”

_‘I wonder how many parents tell their kids that. Mafia life is something else.’_

“I don’t have any, Kaa-san” Ryoku said.

“Are you weapons in here? I just assumed…”

“We used to be able to have them in our room but because of an incident, we have to put them in here,” Kuriko explained.

Against one of the walls was a cabinet.

“I can get my weapons to?” Muika asked.

“Hai, Muika, you can."

Muika smiled and ran off towards the cabinet.

“I’m pretty sure you guys are going to be great,” Isabella said to Ryoku.

Ryoku nodded repeatedly.

“Hai! Hai! We have the best teachers.”

Isabella smiled brightly.

The room door slammed open.

Isabella immediately tensed. Her eyes changed color.

Standing by the door was a slightly out of breath Giannini.

“The boss wants you.”


End file.
